Lo que tú me haces ser
by RosieAdictaaTusBesos
Summary: el mundo de Rose Weasley se viene abajo al descubrir que no es tan fuerte como cree, que no puede resistirse a la peor tentación... una tentación llena de arrogancia y prepotencia. Día tras día, Rose puede enumerar lo que aquellos ojos grises le hacen ser
1. Capítulo 1: Olvidadiza

_**Capítulo 1: Olvidadiza**_

Daba vueltas sin parar. El estúpido de Malfoy intentaba burlarse de mí, dejarme en ridículo ante todo el colegio. Pero yo no lo permitiría. Jamás. Lo miré con desdén y le pegué un tortazo con toda la extensión de mi mano. Sus ojos grises me miraron con sorna, mientras se llevaba la mano al punto donde había colisionado. No le había dolido, es más, seguía burlándose de mí. Mis mejillas se tornaron más rojas que mi pelo, y me dí la vuelta furiosa sin mirar hacia los lados. Sólo quería alejarme de allí lo antes posible. Pero algo me lo impedía. Su brazo. Él sujetaba con su fuerte mano mi brazo, no dejaba que me fuera. Volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos, y todos habían desaparecido. Ya solo estábamos el y yo. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, y fui capaz de respirar el dulce aroma que salía de su boca. Su intensa mirada dejó de mirarme, había cerrado los ojos. Sus carnosos labios ya solo estaban a medio milímetro de mí. De pronto, sus siempre fríos e inexpresivos ojos ya no me lo parecían tanto, irradiaban emociones... podía sentir su calor.

Pero justo en el momento en el que debería haber sentido el tímido roce de nuestros labios, un duro golpe me hizo abrir los ojos, y ya no era Malfoy el que estaba a mi lado. Todo había sido un sueño. Me habían despertado.

-¡LILIANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- le grité enfadada a mi prima. -¿Quién te da permiso para despertarme de este modo?.

Estaba furibunda, y aún me enfureció más observar como una sonrisa traviesa iba formándose poco a poco en la cara de la pequeña de los Potter, mientras se cruzaba de brazos divertida, y se disponía a replicar.

Uyyy… ¿por qué te molesta tanto que te haya despertado, eh? ¿Acaso soñabas con alguien? –dijo divertida poniéndole un exagerado énfasis a la palabra "alguien" por medio de mímica.

¡No!, no se a qué te refieres- contesté roja como un tomate. Además, no es ese el asunto. Si quieres salir con vida de mi dormitorio, ¡ya puedes ir diciéndome el motivo de que me hayas despertado de esa forma!- repliqué enfadada.

Con todo el jaleo de mi brusco despertar, no me había dado cuenta de que el dormitorio se hallaba vacío a excepción de dos pelirrojas gritonas: mi prima y yo.

Lily volvió a sonreir, y yo puse los ojos en blanco, sin ya ninguna paciencia. Me levanté bruscamente, tanto que casi tiré a mi prima de la cama. Le dirigí una sonrisa cruel, satisfecha por ese motivo, y me dirigí al baño con la intención de darme una ducha.

-¡Eh! – chilló Lily indignada. ¿Adónde vas? Ni siquiera te he dicho por qué te he despertado.

-Por eso mismo me he levantado, ¡no tengo paciencia para aguantar tus idioteces matutinas!- le contesté con calma.

¡Vale vale, señorita me-pongo-insoportable-cuando-me-levanto! Te diré qué es lo que ocurre- me dijo levantándose de mi cama.

Al levantarse, me di cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch puesto, cosa que me extrañó mucho, pues no tenía constancia de ningún partido o sesión de entrenamiento próxima. De hecho, las pruebas de selección no se celebraban hasta el sábado 12 de septiembre, y para eso todavía faltaban…. Faltaban…

-¡mierda! Las pruebas! –grité como una loca dándome un golpe con la palma de mi mano en la frente.

Lily no pudo más que reírse de mi exagerada reacción.

Al fin te has dado cuenta- me dijo divertida. – No me puedo creer que a la sabelotodo Rose Weasley se le haya olvidado algo tan importante como esto.

Si tu querido hermanito no estubiera cambiando la fecha de las pruebas cada vez que se le antojara…-dije con rabia mientras buscaba como loca el uniforme en mi baúl.

La pequeña pelirroja se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la esquina del dormitorio, donde había dejado su escoba.

Te espero en la sala común, no tardes. He oído que… todas las casas están deseando ver volar a la empollona Rose Weasley y eso significa que… también habrá guapos miembros de Slytherin allí- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

A Rose le molestó ese comentario, pero tan ocupada como estaba, no le dio tiempo a replicar. Unos enormes nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella mientas se miraba en el espejo, con el uniforme ya puesto. Miró su reflejo arrugando la nariz como gesto desaprovatorio. No le gustara que toda su cara estuviera surcada de esas pequeñas pequitas marrones, que a su parecer, aunque no era cierto, destacaban demasiado en su cara. Su indomable y voluminoso cabello pelirrojo, ahora recogido en una coleta, no dejaba ninguna duda de la familia de la que provenía la chica. Pero lo único que le gustaba de ella eran sus enormes ojos de color verde intenso. Observó cómo le quedaba el uniforme al cuerpo: tenía un bueno cuerpo, una figura envidiable no lo podía negar. Era una lástima que aquel uniforme fuera tan ancho.

Rose era una chica muy guapa, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de eso. Todo el mundo, menos ella, lo que le hacía sentir cierta inseguridad en ciertas ocasiones.

Bajó como un rayo las escaleras hacia la sala común. Todos habían visto volar ya a Lily, por supuesto. Ella formaba parte del equipo desde el año pasado, en su tercer año. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que Rose se presentaba. Aunque sabía que era bastante buena, siempre le había dado miedo hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio. Y el hecho de que siempre tuviera la cabecita metida entre los libros escolares, hacía que todo el colegio tuviera una inmensa curiosidad por descubrir si una "leona" de biblioteca, era capaz de volar bien, o por el contrario haría el ridículo.

-Vamos – le dijo Lily.- Deberías intentar desayunar algo antes de las pruebas.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba prácticamente vacío, a pesar de la temprana hora. Eso aún hizo que los nervios de Rose se acrecentaran, era signo inequívoco de que todo el mundo estaba ya esperando en el campo. Rose tragó como pudo un vaso de zumo de calabaza y un par de tostadas con mermelada. No le entraba nada, pues llevaba el estómago muy revuelto. Pero sabía que si no, no rendiría nada en el campo.

Fueron corriendo hasta el estadio, entrando directamente por los vestuarios.

Un chico alto, moreno, con evidente atractivo y muy atlético daba vueltas en el centro de la sala, con las manos detrás de la espalda y aspecto de león enjaulado.

El chico subió la vista al tiempo que bufaba de enfado al ver llegar a las dos pelirrojas.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido? ¡Ya empezamos tarde! –dijo señalando con furia un reloj mágico irrompible especial para el Quidditch, regalo de la tía Angelina y el tío George.

-Perdona Jamesy, Rosie se quedó dormida.

Ambos primos fulminaron a la pelirroja. James por el estúpido apodo que su hermana le había puesto delante de todos los aspirantes, y Rose por lo mismo, y por esa manera de chivarse a su primo.

-Está bien- dijo algo más calmado. –Deberíamos comenzar ya, después tienen las pruebas los Slytherin- dijo pronunciando lo último con una mueca de asco mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Hola a todos – dijo dirigiéndose a todos los aspirantes. Creo que todos me conocéis: soy James Potter, y soy el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

_Desde luego, quién no conoce a James- me dije para mí misma_. –Su primo, que cursaba el último año en el colegio, era el chico más popular de la casa Gryffindor hasta el momento.

Me encargaré de supervisar esta prueba y de elegir a los finalistas. Veo que algunos de los integrantes del equipo del año pasado repetís este año- dijo con una leve sonrisa que provocó caras de embobamiento de algunas de las chicas presentes.

Bien, ya sabéis que eso no os garantiza plaza este año. Sólo lo hará un buen juego. Empezaré con las pruebas para buscador. Quien quiera presentarse a este puesto, que levante la mano- dijo en voz alta.

Varias manos se alzaron al vuelo, entre ellas, las de mi prima Lily, y mi primo Albus, a quien no había visto todavía.

-Está bien- dijo. Todos vosotros seguidme. Los que se presenten para otros puestos, pueden optar por ver las pruebas de sus compañeros desde las gradas, o quedarse esperando aquí-indicó abarcando con la mano los vestuarios.

Ví como mi prima Lily marchaba siguiendo a su hermano, y le deseé suerte. Albus, mi primo predilecto se acercó hasta mí, saludándome cariñosamente.

Rosie, veo que has venido-dijo radiante.

Odiaba que me llamaran Rosie, pero si lo hacía Albus, no me molestaba tanto.

-Aquí estoy…- le dije muerta de nervios. Anda, ve tras ellos, o te perderás las pruebas- le dije guiñándole un ojo y echándole una simpática sonrisa.

Como muchos otros, opté por ir a sentarme a las gradas: de este modo podría ver las pruebas de mis primos, e ir aprendido tácticas para lo que me tocaba después.

**¡HOLA A TODOS! AQUÍ TRAIGO MI NUEVA HISTORIA. DESPUÉS SE PONE MÁS EMOCIONANTE, ASÍ QUE SI OS GUSTA LA PAREJA SCORPIUS/ROSE, NO DUDEIS EN SEGUIRLA! :D**

**A QUIEN LA LEA SIN COMENTAR, LE MANDO UN CRUCIO! (JAJAJA ES BROMA ;)) PERO POR FAVOR, AGRADECERÍA INMENSAMENTE COMENTARIOS.**

**GRACIASS ¡! :D BESITOS!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Despistada

_**Capítulo 2: Despistada**_

Aquellos ojos que trastocaban mis nervios me hicieron olvidar por completo el motivo por el que me encontraba en ese lugar, incluso donde estaba. Por fortuna, mi amiga Gris se sentó a mi lado, al tiempo que mi hermano me daba un codazo para que prestara atención. Era el turno de Lily.

La pequeña Lily era muy buena volando. Y lo mejor de todo: tenía una enorme seguridad en sí misma. Derrochaba confianza por todos los poros de su piel, casi hipnotizaba mirarla. Volaba de aquí para allá con una gran rapidez, y enseguida conseguía atrapar las pelotas ue James le lanzaba. El capitán había decidido que era una tontería hacer la prueba para buscador con snitches de verdad, pues de ser así, se eternizarían En lugar de eso, encantaba pequeñas pelotas de color naranja que volaban de un lado para otro, pero eran más visibles que una snitch. Tras unas cuantas paradas espectaculares, James decidió que Lily había terminado. Con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia, la pelirroja bajó de su escoba, y se acercó a su hermano Albus, quien era el próximo en volar. Albus hizo un gesto desagradable. Sin duda, Lily le había provocado con alguna de sus "frases de ánimo". Algo así como… "Sin rencor, hermanito…" en definitiva, cosas típicas de Lily.

Al fin llegó el turno de Albus. Se elevó en el aire con elegancia, aunque se le notaba más nervioso que a su hermana. Le ví buscarme con la mirada. En cuanto me localizó, intenté hacerle un gesto de ánimo levantando el pulgar. Esperaba que tuviera suerte. Voló muy bien, de hecho, creo que el puesto con su hermana estaría muy reñido. De todos cuantos había visto hasta el momento, eran los que mejor lo había hecho.

Cuando todos los buscadores hubieron terminado, llegó el turno de los cazadores. Observé con horror cómo James dejaba el pergamino en el que apuntaba en una de las gradas, y se dirigía a todos los que se presentaban para cazador. Yo era una de ellas.

Un gemido angustioso salió de mis labios cuando me di cuenta de que ya era mi turno. Me despedí de Gris y de mi hermano, quienes me desearon suerte. Bajé al campo con mi escoba. Nunca me habían temblado tanto las manos. La seguridad que derrochaba durante clases y exámenes, me faltaba completamente en todo tipo de actividad física.

Procurando no mirar a mi alrededor, dí una suave patada en el suelo para elevarme, mientras escuchaba murmullos de interés…o de burla entre el público. Volví a gemir de espanto. Tres aspirantes a cazadores más formaban parte de mi equipo. La prueba consistía en una especie de partidillo con otros tres cazadores, como si fueran del equipo contrario. Establecí contacto visual momentáneo con mi primo. Me miró con una cara mezcla de amabilidad mezcla de burla. Sin duda, debía estar dando un espectáculo lamentable en la escoba.

Cuando pise tierra firme, ¡se va a enterar!- pensé para mí misma, con la valentía que me infundía un mal genio heredado de mi madre.

El problema fue cuando ví sus ojos. Sí, SUS ojos. Ya era la segunda vez en aquel día en que nuestros ojos se encontraban, cuestión que me inquietaba demasiado. ¿Por qué demonios me miraba? ¿Acaso quería disfrutar, burlarse de mí?

No llegué a comprender la expresión que había en sus hipnóticos ojos, ya que el silbato de James sonó, devolviéndome a la realidad. El partido había comenzado.

Pero ya nada importaba, porque si algo en esta vida se me daba bien era concentrarme, y estaba en mi elemento. Una vez pasados los nervios iniciales, me sentía genial. Me encantaba volar, y adoraba el Quidditch. Cualidades adquiridas de mi familia paterna. Comenzó la especie de danza vertiginosa en el aire que era el Quidditch.

Una de mis compañeras de equipo, quien parecía muy buena, me pasó la quaffle con energía, al verse interceptada por un contrario. Conseguí atrapar la pelota con facilidad, y me dirigí como una flecha hacia los aros de gol. Parecía que estaban despejados, cuando me encontré de frente con James, que hacía de guardián. No me importó lo más mínimo, en ese momento estaba encendida, y conseguí con un sutil amago colar la pelota por el aro izquierdo. Celebré el tanto con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, James sacó el balón de nuevo. Lo atrapó alguien del otro equipo. Seguí al muchacho que la llevaba, y dándole un leve empujón, conseguí desestabilizarlo. El chico perdió la pelota, y yo la pude volver a recuperar. Me acerqué de nuevo a los postes de gol, pero el mismo chico con cara de venganza, me interceptó el paso. Pude pasarle la pelota a otro chico de mi equipo antes de que éste lograra quitármela, y el chico marcó.

Tras un par de tanto más marcados por mí, y unos cuantos pases de gol, el silbato de James volvió a sonar. Satisfecha y más felíz que nunca, me di cuenta de que mejor, no podría haberme salido la prueba. Baje al campo sin dejar de sonreir, donde me encontré con un par de ojos verdes iguales que los míos que corrían a abrazarme con felicidad: Eran los de mi primo Albus. Lo abracé contenta, al tiempo que abrazaba a la prima Roxxane, que al parecer también había venido a verme.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras subía: sin duda, vi caras de asombro dirigirse a mí. Nadie esperaba que una empollona como yo supiera volar, por supuesto. Ese hecho me dio satisfacción en grado sumo. Miré hacia donde estaba el rubio dueño de los ojos que me volvían loca, y otra vez me miraba. Sus ojos denotaban una especie de asombro, mezclado con interés. Sí, no me lo podía creer, ¡parecía que me miraba con interés! Pero al percatarse de que yo también lo miraba, me dirigió una rápida mirada de desprecio, y miró hacia otro lado.

Pero en esos momentos, todo me daba igual, No me apetecía resolver el enigma.

Ya totalmente relajada, me dirigí con mis primos a la grada donde se encontraban mi hermano y mi amiga, y ahora también Lily, quien me felicito, pero no paró de reirse de los nervios de Hugo en todo el rato. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Todos pasamos la selección de bateadores charlando y comentando la prueba de mi primo Freddie, que se presentaba para bateador. Lo había hecho muy bien, de hecho, era de los mejores. Estaba en su sangre. Su padre y su tío, habían sido los mejores bateadores del equipo desde hacía años.

Al fin llegó el turno de mi hermano. Le dí un fuerte abrazo, el verlo así me conmovía.

El pobrecillo estaba hecho un flan. Parecía que esto de los nervios en el quidditch, solo nos afectaba a nosotros dos. Pero no importo, porque aunque al principio sus movimientos fueron torpes y algo descoordinados, el resto de la prueba estubo bastante decente, a decir verdad.

James nos llamó a todos los aspirantes una última vez para informarnos de cuándo saldrían los resultados. Nos informaría de su decisión esta noche, tras un anuncio en la sala común. Se guardó su libreta, y sin mediar palabra, entró en los vestuarios.

Todos fuimos desviando hacia los vestuarios. Y aunque de buen grado me habría quedado a ver la prueba de los Slytherin, sabía que no podía hacerlo, o mis amigos y familia sospecharían algo extraño. Me dije a mí misma que el motivo de todo esto era para burlarme de los slytherins, nada más. Aunque en el fondo sabía a la perfección el motivo real de querer quedarme. No podía negármelo, me intrigaban aquellos ojos grises.

A mitad de camino hacia el castillo, me dí cuenta de que me había dejado la escoba en el vestuario.

¡Por Merlín!aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo despistada…

_**¡HOLA! Parece que a Rosie no se le da mal del todo volar, no? Jajaja**_

_**Hoy subiré también el capítulo tres, que es lo que tengo escrito por el momento. Solo puedo decir que en el capi siguiente podréis leer su primer encuentro con Scor, así que… agarraros fuerte! Que viene lo emocionante jejeje.**_

_**Prometo que enseguida subo más capítulos! Espero que os guste muucho mucho, y ya sabéis, reviews ;)**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Obsesiva

_**CAPÍTULO 3: Obsesiva**_

La sala común era un alboroto insoportable, y yo no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar todo aquello. La prueba de Gryffindor había durado demasiado rato, y el gran comedor ya no daba comidas cuando regresamos, lo que hizo que los Gryffindor más aventureros y hambrientos se escabulleran hacia las cocinas con el objetivo de conseguir comida. Y por supuesto, eso implicaba a mis primos James y Fred, de la misma edad, y los más alborotadores de todos. Estaba prohibido bajar a que los pobres serviciales elfos domésticos de las cocinas te dieran comida, y yo era prefecta, pero también lo era James, y a él no le importaba, por lo que no me quedaba más remedio que hacer la vista gorda…

Cuando Fred y James llegaron con montones de las más suculentas comidas y más deliciosas bebidas en sus brazos, una gran ovación de agradecimiento se formó en la sala común. La gente les aplaudía como si verdaderamente fueran héroes, cosa que jamás entendí ni entenderé. Me exasperaba ese tipo de actitud pelota. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me tumbaba en un sofá cercano a la chimenea con actitud pasota, y mordisqueé despacito un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco, pues la pequeña Lily llegó como un rayo dispuesta a molestar a su queridísima prima Rose…

Rosieeeeee… ¿en qué piensas?- me preguntó divertida mientras bebía su zumo de calabaza.

En nada Lil- le respondí con tacto. Tenía que disimular, o no me dejaría en paz.- Solo pienso en mi prueba- le dije ágilmente.

Lo hiciste muy bien, no debes preocuparte. Como yo, que ya soy la buscadora oficial del equipo.- me dijo satisfecha.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿James lo ha dicho ya?- le pregunté extrañada.

¿Acaso es necesario que lo diga?- me contestó con una sonrisita satisfecha.- Soy la que mejor lo ha hecho, es más que obvio- me dijo con un deje de autosuficiencia que me dio escalofríos. Me reí, Lily era única. No conocía a nadie en el mundo con mayor autoestima. Le dí un codazo cariñoso y me tumbé de nuevo en el sofá. Volvía a levantarme muy rápido, lo que hizo que me mareara: no podía estar tanto tiempo parada: en ese momento era un manojo de nervios, y lo atribuía a la espera de los resultados, aunque en realidad sabía que el verdadero motivo de mis nervios tenía un color: gris. Algo fastidiada, me acerqué a mi primo James, para lo que tuve que espantar a unas cuantas moscardas que babeaban a su alrededor. Ese tipo de cosas me ponían de muy mal genio.

James- lo llamé con voz seria. ¿Cuándo vas a tomar la decisión? – James me miró mal por haber espantado a las chicas que lo rodeaban, y me contestó con fastidio: Rosie, espérate, no seas tan impaciente… ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a dos de las chicas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y subí al dormitorio. No podía estar allí abajo, se me estaba poniendo dolor de cabeza. Pero tan pronto como mi rostro rozó la cómoda almohada de mi cama, me di cuenta de que aquello había sido un gran error. El suave tacto de la almohada me hizo recordar con una precisión casi absoluta el sueño de la noche anterior, lo reviví como si hubiese sido real. Un desconocido calor empezó a embargar todo mi cuerpo, esos no tan fríos ojos grises me estaban volviendo loca. No podía concentrarme en nada. En ese momento llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que ver al propietario de esos ojos de inmediato. Me estaba convirtiendo en una adicta sin remedio. Bajé a la sala común con la mente ya algo más despejada. Había decidido ir a ver la prueba de slytherin a escondidas. Después de todo, con el enorme alboroto de la sala común si hacía bien las cosas, nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Bajé despacio los escalones que conducían a la sala común, la cual encontré abarrotada como siempre. Mi primo James estaba en la misma posición que cuando había subido, y lo primer que hice fue buscar con la mirada a Lily: sabía que si me descubría no me iba a dejar bajar tranquila. La encontré riéndose con sus compañeras de curso y con mi hermano, así que aproveche la situación para escabullirme entre el gentío. Me dio la sensación de que unos ojos verdes como los míos se fijaban en mí justo en el momento de salir por el retrato, pero no eché la vista atrás. Corrí a gran velocidad, preocupada por que la prueba hubiera finalizado ya.

Hacía una tarde espectacular, todavía veraniega. Un hermoso sol anaranjado comenzaba a esconderse tras las verdes montañas, mientras una fresca brisilla con olor a verano soplaba suavemente. Iba a la altura del lago negro, cuando se me calló el alma a los pies: Un mar de uniformes con ribetes color esmeralda subían la colina hacia el castillo. Pensé en esconderme detrás del enorme haya en la orilla del lago, pero mi parte de leona rugió impidiéndomelo. Me daba igual lo que me dijeran, fingiría que bajaba hacia el campo porque se me había olvidado algo y ya está.

Las primeras reacciones no se hicieron esperar, y varias miradas de desdén fueron dirigidas directamente hacia mi persona. Pero había algo en mi cara que parecía hacerles cambiar de opinión cada vez que se acercaban. Me estaba volviendo adicta, obsesiva… y tenía que encontrar aquellos ojos grises de inmediato. Sólo quería desvelar su enigma. Me sentí momentáneamente mal al pensar en mi padre: si se enterara de la forma en la que pienso en el rubio, le daría un ataque. Mi familia, odiaba a la suya desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Pasó un rato, y el lugar se quedó solitario, ya atardecía y el Slytherin a quien yo buscaba desesperadamente no aparecía por ningún lado. Escuché unos ruidos sospechosos detrás de mí, y un rápido escalofrío se coló por mi columna vertebral. Algo asustada y desesperada por lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, miré hacia el campo, y pude distinguir luz en los vestuarios. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Si el rubio aún no había aparecido, esa luz en los vestuarios debía indicar que todavía se encontraba allí. Pero… ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

Estuve un momento debatiéndome entre lo malo de violar su intimidad y las ganas que tenía de verlo y averiguar el motivo por el que seguía allí. Ganó la curiosidad: por goleada. Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo débil.

Llegué hasta el umbral de la puerta, y de puntillas y medio escondida, comprobé cómo en efecto, un uniforme de color escarlata se encontraba enfrente de una ducha emanaba cálidos vapores. En ese momento dejé de ser yo. No se lo que me pasó, ni como pude hacerlo, pero en tres largos pasos yo estaba sujetando el uniforme de Quidditch del chico, intentando llenarme de su aroma corporal. Estaba en éxtasis, la cabeza me daba vueltas al recordar el sueño que había tenido con él, cuando me dí cuenta de algo: había sangre. Un enorme manchurrón oscuro y pegajoso se extendía en un costado del traje: el dueño de esos ojos grises debía haberse caído en el entrenamiento. Un sentimiento de locura se apoderó de mí en el preciso momento en el que escuché cómo un grifo se cerraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, solté el uniforme y corrí veloz hacia la salido y con el corazón en un puño, pero Oh, ¡maldito suelo mojado! Resbalé y terminé a los pies de un muchacho que tan sólo llevaba una toalla.

Me maldije a mí misma todas las veces que pude, sólo quería que la tierra se me tragara de inmediato, ni siquiera me atrevía mirar a esos ojos, que sin duda, estarían burlándose de mí. Pero para mi sorpresa, y aún con mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, una fuerte mano agarró mi brazo, y tiró con delicadeza de él para levantarme. Escuché una sonora carcajada, y la reconocí de inmediato. No me quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos. Me encontré de frente con los grises ojos de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- rió socarronamente. –Pero si es la Weasley- dijo esto último con desprecio. - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías espiándome? ¿Acaso querías violarme?-dijo riendo por lo bajo.

El momento inicial de hipnosis que había sentido al ver sus ojos se marchó de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras. Con rabia retiré el brazo con toda la fuerza que tuve, e intenté mirarlo con asco.

Más quisieras Malfoy. Por desgracia para ti, sólo vine a recoger algo que me había dejado.- le dije apretando los dientes.

¿A sí? Me preguntó acercándose de nuevo a mí, hasta que sólo nos separaron dos dedos. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que sólo iba tapado con una toalla atada a la cintura, lo que dejaba todo sus perfectos marcados abdominales y sus impresionantes pectorales a la vista. ¡Merlín, qué calores me estaban entrando, más sexy no podía estar! Una cortina de fino pelo rubio mojado se adhería a su cara y su cuello dándole aspecto de ángel de pecado. - Pues ¿sabes qué, Weasley? Que no me lo creo. Si fuera cierto, podrías enseñarme ese objeto que te has dejado- terminó haciendo una mueca burlona.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¡Mierda! Y ahora… ¿qué le digo?-pensé desesperada mientras revolvía mis bolsillos como una loca sin encontrar nada en ellos.

No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haya venido a hacer aquí Malfoy. Y ahora, si no te importa, me marcho.

Como gustes, leoncita cobarde… tampoco es que tu presencia me fuera grata- contestó con una mezcla de sonrisa traviesa y gesto de desdén.

Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirar sus ojos y su cuerpo, e intentar marcharme con la mayor dignidad de la que fui capaz, y la cabeza bien alta. Justo cuando ya estaba saliendo, volví a oír su voz:

¿Weasley? Te estás volviendo algo… despistada, ¿no crees?- dijo con una petulante sonrisa de suficiencia.

No pude siquiera contestarle, salí corriendo hacia el castillo. El corazón me iba a mil por hora. Me encontraba fatal, y a la vez como nunca. Era tan fuerte la mezcla de sentimientos, que tenía ganas de reír y a la vez de llorar, de gritar, y a la vez de esconderme. Por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y me estaba volviendo loca por el encuentro que acabábamos de tener. No podía evitar parecer una adolescente extrahormonada soñando despierta con el hombre dueño de los ojos de los que me había quedado prendada.

Por otro lado, no podía dejar de reprenderme a mí misma por estúpida e ilusa. Yo jamás había sido así. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en él de aquella forma? Yo, Rosalie Jane Weasley, siempre demasiado ocupada entre mis libros para fijarme en ningún chico. Siempre demasiado preocupada con cumplir las normas a rajatabla como para cometer la burrada de encapricharme del tonto de Malfoy. Porque sí, yo sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era un simple capricho, una adicción. No podía ser nada más, me lo prohibía a mí misma.

Oh, ¡por morgana!, Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo obsesiva.

_**YA VEIS QUE "AQUELLOS OJOS GRISES" HACEN ESTRAGOS EN ROSIE, EH? JAJAJA BUENO, PUES A PARTÍR DE AHORA VAN A HACER MUUUCHOS MUCHOS MÁS ESTRAGOS! :P ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Torpe

_**Capítulo 4: Torpe**_

- Corro. Corro más de lo que he corrido en mi vida. Y esa sombra me persigue, implacable, me persigue sin parar. Y comienzo a gritar, grito sin cesar. Me estoy poniendo histérica. Por mucho que intente correr, mis pies ya se han detenido. No avanzan. ¿Qué demonios me ocurre? Y luego todo cesa. De golpe. Abro los ojos, y veo… veo que la sombra me mira con otros oj…de otra forma, curiosa, ya no hay hostilidad, no me hace nada ya. Es muy extraño- le contaba angustiada a mi amiga Val.

Valerie Stevens escuchaba atenta, intentado descifrar la incógnita que mis ojos lanzaban al aire. La angustia de mi voz se palpa en el ambiente, pero no es una angustia de terror, si no de confusión. El sueño que acababa de tener y ahora estaba narrando, no había sido exactamente tal y como yo lo contaba. No daba miedo, sólo había confusión.

No había una sombra, el rostro portador de aquellos ojos grises estaba muy bien definido.

Suspiré, derrotada. Ya estaba más que harta de tener esos sueños. Ya habían pasado semanas desde aquel… horrible...¡no! extraño….¡no!...hermoso encuentro que tuve en los vestuarios del estadio de quidditch con el dueño de mis pensamientos… y últimamente de mis sueños también. Y yo no hacía más que preguntarme cuándo demonios se me iba a pasar semejante encaprichamiento.

Hacía ya semanas que mi vida parecía haber dado un giro drástico. Yo era Rose Weasley. La Weasley empollona era como casi todo el colegio parecía conocerme. Nunca fui impopular, todo lo contrario, era bastante conocida. Mi mal genio hacía que nadie se me tomara a risa, y con los años había desarrollado un carisma en mis relaciones con los demás que me asombraba hasta a mi misma. Ya no era la temblorosa Rose Weasley que cada vez que hablaba con un chico se ponía colorada. Ahora tenía amigos y amigas, amigas de verdad, además de mi familia. La gente me adoraba, y todos mis enemigos sabían a la perfección que jamás podrían vencerme en una diatriba verbal. Ahí yo, era la reina. Pero desde que hacía ya semanas, James hizo pública la lista de los componentes del equipo de Quidditch y yo estaba entre ellos, era otro mundo. Ahora podía entender la natural y constante altivez de los miembros de los equipos de Quidditch de las diferentes casas: si juegas en el equipo de tu casa, eres dios para tus compañeros. Pero lejos de gustarme ese nuevo trato "nobiliario" que todo el mundo me propiciaba, me repugnaba la hipocresía con la que la gente se comportaba.

Esto no era algo que pasara con los Slytherin, por supuesto. Ellos seguían mirándome con desprecio por ser una: "traidora a la sangre", y el dueño de los ojos grises que me hacían suspirar, no era una excepción. De hecho, y desde nuestro último encuentro, siempre que nuestros ojos se encontraban, parecía descubrir más y más odio hacia mi persona. Era frustrante. Mirarle a los ojos y ver que te miraba con curiosidad, y al segundo siguiente, como si fuera un espejismo, allí estaba esa implacable mirada asesina. Y eso me estaba matando. No podía seguir guardándome esa amargura.

-Rose. Rose. Rose. ¡Rose!.

- Mi amiga Val y su paciencia infinita.- pensé sarcástica.

Pensando en mis cosas como estaba, me costó un buen rato darme cuenta de que seguía estando con ella.

-¿Sí?

- ¿Me estabas escuchando? No, ya veo que no…. -dijo mi amiga mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Ssisisi… claro que te escuchaba Val.

Mi amiga puso una mueca de enfado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Mejor repito lo que te decía… -me dijo desesperada.

- Si, pero ¡no grites tanto! Gris duerme todavía -dije señalando a nuestra otra mejor amiga, que dormía placidamente.

Afortunadamente, tenía a Val en mi vida. Ella y Gris eran mis mejores amigas.

Val era la chica más especial que había conocido jamás: alta, de tez morena, pelo negro, largo, liso y brillante, brillantes y grandes ojos castaños y una figura envidiable era su carta de presentación.

Pero su personalidad todavía era mucho, muchísimo mejor. Simpática, amable, comprometida, cariñosa, divertida, alocada pero a la vez responsable, y lo mejor de todo: la mejor amiga que podías tener. Yo era plenamente consciente de la gran suerte que tuve al decidir sentarme en el tren a lado de esa simpática niña morena el 1 de septiembre de mi primer año en Hogwarts.

- EEEEEEOOOOOOOOO! Rosalie Jane Weasley, como no bajes a la tierra de una maldita vez, te voy a lanzar un…

- ¡Ya, Val, estoy aquí, perdona! - le dije divertida.

- ¿Sabes? No creas que me puedes engañar a mí. ¡Es evidente!

- ¿El qué es evidente?- pregunté, todavía en las nubes

- ¡Es evidente que todo esto es por un chico!

Como toda respuesta, enrojecí, lo que me delató más que si lo hubiera negado verbalmente.

Valerie hizo un exagerado gesto de victoria, pero yo me apresuré a cortarla.

- No, no no no! Val, no te emociones- le dije algo molesta. - No se trata de eso.- ¡Un chico, por favor! ¿acaso no me conoces?- le dije algo más tranquila.

- Oh! Ya salió Rose-corazón de hierro. Me da igual lo que digas. Sé que es eso, y si no me quieres contar de quién se trata, peor para ti! Porque lo averiguaré por mí misma, y entonces… ¡no te dejaré en paz hasta que no te junte con él! Muajajajaaja!- terminó forzando una risilla vengativa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y lo di como caso perdido.

- Anda, venga, despertemos a Gris, y vamos a clase de pociones, se nos hace tarde.

Media hora más tarde y tras un rápido desayuno, nos encontrábamos en las oscuras y frías mazmorras.

Ese día la clase era especialmente difícil, estábamos elaborando una poción bastante complicada de preparar, que solía salir en el examen de Éxtasis de pociones. Exámenes que no tendríamos hasta el año que viene pues estábamos todavía en sexto, pero ya habíamos comenzado a prepararnos para tan terribles pruebas finales.

Sabía que tenía que concentrarme al máximo para la correcta elaboración de la poción, pero mi cabeza no estaba para pociones en esos momentos, mi cabeza estaba ocupada al completo por el sueño de esta mañana, como en las últimas semanas, siempre pensando en él, siempre concentrada en ese par de ojos grises que me quitaban la respiración.

Y así estaba yo, pensando en sus famosos ojos grises, cuando mi mano chocó contra algo cálido. Tan concentrada como estaba, no me había dado cuenta de que Scorpius Malfoy se hallaba a mi lado, recogiendo material para su poción. Y nuestras manos había chocado.

En cuanto mi piel rozó su piel, una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de mí. Una especie de potentísima corriente eléctrica recorrió la parte de mi mano que él había rozado, paralizándome, impidiéndome pensar. Sensación que aumentó alarmantemente cuando levanté la mirada y me encontré con aquellos ojos, que me dejaron bloqueada, como si el tiempo hubiera parado. Esos dos segundos que contemplé sus ojos fueron eternos, eternos y hermosos, pero por desgracia, un fuerte golpe me distrajo, sacándome del paraíso para volver a la tierra.

-Plaaaaaaaaaaas! El suelo se llenó de cristales. Torpe de mí, el impacto que me había causado el darme cuenta de que era Scorpius quien se encontraba a mi lado, hizo que todos los frascos que sostenía en mi mano calleran estrepitosamente al suelo, poniéndolo todo perdido cerebros de rana, y una sustancia viscosa no identificable.

El colérico grito de rabia del anciano profesor Slughorn, me advirtió de que toda la clase nos miraba con la boca abierta de par en par, con la confusión brillando en sus rostros.

-¡ Señorita Weasley ¡! ¿qué ha hecho? ¿Tiene usted idea de cómo va el precio de la columpia equinnocea en el mercado estos días?

- Nnnn … no noo… profesor Slughorn, lo lamento mucho.

La expresión de Slughorn se suavizó al momento al oír mis disculpas. Después de todo, siempre había sido una de sus alumnas predilectas.

- Eres una inútil, maldita mestiza.- me insultó Malfoy.

Desafortunadamente para mí, la furia de Slughorn regresó con más fuerza al escuchar a Malfoy, por lo que siguió chillando, hasta que terminó haciendo algo terrible e inaudito para mí.

- ¡Castigados! Los dos! El viernes, a las cinco en punto, ¡en mi despacho! Allí les informaré del castigo correspondiente. Ahh! Y… ¡30 puntos menos para cada casa!- informó airado.

Qué traumático, casi no lo podía creer, era mi primer castigo desde que había pisado el colegio…

- Estúpida Weasley, por tu torpeza, ¡mira lo que has conseguido!- me dijo Malfoy entre dientes. Tuve el impulso de darle un tortazo, pero decidí controlarme, no quería otro castigo más.

Pero en ese momento, poco me importaban los gritos de Slughorn, el castigo, las miradas burlonas y suspicaces de mis compañeros, los insultos de Malfoy…la conexión visual se había roto, y eso era lo peor que me había pasado en todo el día.

El resto del día fue extraño: yo seguía estando en mi nube, y podía ver cómo Valerie no dejaba de mirarme con un brillo de suspicacia en sus ojos. Pareció esperar a que el día concluyera, porque justo antes de acostarnos, aprovechando que era temprano y estábamos solas, me acorraló en un rincón.

-¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! - me dijo con júbilo y regocijo.

- ¿Calladito? ¿el qué? - le pregunté mientras sentía cómo el rubor incendiaba mis orejas.

-¡Malfoy! ¡es Malfoy!- me dijo riendo. - Bueno, tienes buen gusto Rosie, eso está claro- me dijo mordiéndose el labio. - Ese rubito esta como para…

- ¡No te gustará a ti más bien! - dije molesta y algo celosa.

- Venga Rosie, Malfoy esta bueno, pero no es el único. James está mejor. O Albus…

Hice una mueca de repugnacia, pensando en mis primos.

- ¡No pararé hasta que me lo cuentes con tus propios labios!- me dijo apuntándome con un dedo. - Bueno, no importa, eso ocurrirá muy pronto…- sentenció con autosuficiencia.

- ¡Pues lo llevas claro!

- ¿Ah si?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. - Te recuerdo, que el viernes tienes un castigo con el señor rubito-despampanante.- me recordó triunfal.

Oh, no! El castigo…

Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo torpe…


	5. Capítulo 5: Vengativa

_**Capítulo 5: Vengativa**_

Entre clases, entrenamientos de quidditch y sueños y más sueños, la semana pasó fugazmente, y antes de querer darme cuenta, ya nos habíamos plantado en el día del famoso castigo.

Pasé esa mañana inusualmente nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de estar encerrada en un castigo con Scorpius. Podía ser horrible, o podía ser increíble e… irrepetible. Estaba completamente en mi mundo privado, lo que me acarreó más de un enfado de mis profesores, incluida la profesora McGonnagall, que ni siqueria podía creerse cómo por primera vez una de sus transformaciones no me salía a la primera.

-¡Señorita Weasley!- me dijo horrorizada. -¿Qué es lo que le ocurre si puede saberse? Siempre ha sido la mejor de la clase, y ¡Hoy no está donde tiene que estar!- me regañó severamente.

En realidad, yo no veía que fuera para tanto, pues al segundo intento lo conseguí. Sin embargo, sí que es cierto que tiempo atrás me habría horrorizado a mí misma si no lo hubiera conseguido a la primera. Pero ese día todo me daba igual.

Incluso mis amigas notaron mi visible cambio de actitud. Habitualmente animada y risueña, me paseaba por los pasillos como si fuera un objeto inanimado o una planta. Aunque cada vez que divisaba a Scorpius por los pasillos mi nervios volvían a hervir, y me convertía en la persona más acalorada del castillo. Gris y Val no dejaban de reírse de la situación, que a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Incluso mi prima Lily me miraba con ojos escrutadores últimamente. Era evidente que intentaba atar cabos, pero, tras una tarde en la que me acorraló en la sala común para que le desvelara todos mis secretos, había tenido demasiado cuidado para que jamás me encontrara sola en ningún sitio. Sus interrogatorios me ponían de los nervios.

Tras una especialmente sofocante clase de pociones, las clases del día habían finalizado, y el profesor Slughorn nos indicó a Scorpius y a mí que nos acercáramos hasta él.

- Señor Malfoy, Señorita Weasley… he decidido su castigo. Creo que será muy apropiado para ustedes, no me cabe duda de que aprenderán la lección- dijo mientras nos conducía a lo que parecía la sala de trofeos.

Y digo lo que parecía, porque todos los trofeos, sin excepción, estaban sucios y… ¡rotos! Había montones de trocitos de trofeo esparcidos por todo el suelo.

- Pero señor, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar Scorpius.

- Peeves- se limitó a murmurar Slughorn.

Una sonrisita de suficiencia se extendió rápidamente por la cara de Scorpius, sonrisita que Slughorn se apresuró a borrar en cuanto la vio.

- Ah, no, señor Malfoy, no cante victoria tan pronto… Les prohíbo hacer magia para este cometido. Es la única forma de que aprendan la lección. El señor Filch, muy amablemente nos ha dejado distintos útiles muggles que les ayudarán en su tarea. Si a las 8 de la tarde de hoy no han terminado el trabajo, continuarán al día siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que todo esté perfecto.

Suspiré… realmente me parecía excesivo el castigo impuesto por el profesor, pero decidí que lo más inteligente era no quejarse, decisión que, aunque con rabia, Scorpius pareció adoptar también.

- En unas horas pasaré a recogerlos. Que pasen buena tarde. Ah! Y… si utilizan la magia, lo sabré. He puesto encantamientos detectores en la sala.- Y tras decir esto se marchó, con su barriga precediéndole, y cerrando la puerta con la varita.

Todo se quedó en silencio. En un silencio más que incómodo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Scorpius, pues sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, estaría perdida.

Sin embargo, finalmente no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo, pues sentía su penetrante mirada taladrándome la nuca. Levanté el rostro despacito, como con miedo, y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

Todo dio un vuelco de nuevo. Otra vez esa terrible sensación que me hacía sentir que mis pies no estaban en la tierra, y que toda yo estaba flotando. Como si mi mundo se viniera abajo, como si todo se hubiera puesto bocabajo con una fuerte sacudida. Fue como… un terremoto.

Pero por desgracia, su mirada, indescifrable con un punto de insatisfecha curiosidad en ella, cambió a los pocos segundos. Cambió, transformándose en una fingida mirada de desprecio, lo que hizo que todas aquellas hermosas sensaciones se rompieran de golpe, y el frío ambiente de la sala me golpeara en la cara como una helada bofetada.

- Maldita Weasley. Por tu culpa estamos aquí, y encerrados- terminó con una misteriosa sonrisa de medio lado.- Ya puedes empezar a limpiar y recoger, yo disfrutaré del espectáculo- ordenó entre risas.

Por fortuna, mi orgullo de leona salió al rescate.

- Lo tienes claro si piensas que todo esto lo voy a hacer sola, asquerosa serpiente- dije apuntándole con la varita al pecho. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podíamos sentir nuestras alteradas respiraciones.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer leoncita? Te recuerdo que no podemos hacer magia- me provocó apartando con parsimonia mi varita de su pecho.

- No me hace falta una varita para darte tu merecido Malfoy- le dije cada vez más enfadada.

La reacción de Scorpius ante esas palabras si que no me la esperaba, pues comenzó a reír como un poseso.

-Eso ha sonado bastante sugerente gatita.

Yo me quedé de piedra. ¿Gatita? ¡¿Cómo que gatita? Por dios, ¡como siguiera así, me iba a dar un infarto! Y… ¿desde cuándo me llamaba gatita? ¿Cuándo le di permiso yo para que me llamará así? - pensaba cada vez más acalorada.

- Malfoy! Para ti soy Weasley, no leoncita, ni mucho menos gatita! Más vale que me tengas un respeto, y ahora… ¡si no quieres pegarte el resto de tardes de la semana encerrado aquí dentro, ya puedes empezar a recoger!- le grité furiosa.

Malfoy volvió a reírse, lo que me enfureció aún más. Decidí comenzar a recoger y limpiar, si él pensaba pegarse toda la semana encerrado conmigo, al menos yo no tenía ninguna intención! O…. ¿Sí la tenía?

Comencé a recoger los pedacitos esparcidos por la sala y depositándolos en una estantería, cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda: Scorpius me estaba tocando el hombro para que me volviera ¡Merlín! Me di la vuelta lo más despacio que pude, intentando poner mi mejor cara de asesina desquiciada.

Y allí estaba él, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo una escoba y un recogedor muggles.

- Gatita, creo que terminarías antes si en vez de recogerlo todo con las manos, intentaras recogerlo con esto- me dijo muerto de risa.

Le quité la escoba y el recogedor con la mayor fuerza de la que fui capaz y me dirigí al centro de la sala para barrer los pedazos.

- ¿Sabes Weasley? Cuando te enfadas tienes un aspecto de gata en celo que me…

Esa frase ya fue demasiado para mí.

-¡CÁLLATE!- dije mientras me volvía furiosa hasta él. - ¡Si no quieres terminar el castigo castrado Malfoy, mejor será que no me dirijas la palabra en lo que queda de tarde, y te pongas a ayudarme!- solté a pocos centímetros de su cara con la mayor furia de la que fui capaz.

Iba a darme la vuelta de nuevo, cuando su mano tomó con delicadeza mi brazo, y nos quedamos de nuevo frente a frente. Otra vez… ¡merlín! No iba a salir viva de esa tarde…

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados durante unos minutos, no haciendo otra cosa que observarnos fijamente. Mi cara seguía siendo de rabia, y la suya era inescrutable. Parecía que sus ojos querían adentrarse dentro de mi cabeza, y los míos no podían dejar de mirar sus carnosos labios. Le pedí a Merlín que algo me sacara de esa situación, pues como siguiéramos así sabía que no me podría resistir. Un impulso salvaje recorría a oleadas mi cuerpo. Un impulso salvaje que jamás había experimentado: quería empujar a Malfoy contra la pared y empezar a besarlo. Deseaba hacerlo con desesperación, necesitaba mostrarle de ese modo las sensaciones que sus ojos y su cuerpo me producían. Ya ni siquiera me avergonzaba a mí misma por pensar de esa forma, hacía tiempo que necesitaba tener a ese hombre aunque antes me lo negara.

Scorpius se acercó aún más si era posible a mi rostro, y con delicadeza retiró un mechón rebelde de mi pelo para colocarlo detrás de la oreja, no sin antes inspirar el aroma de mi pelo. Cerró los ojos, y se mantuvo así durante unos eternos segundos, con expresión inescrutable. Yo estaba completamente paralizada. Tras inspirar y expirar profundamente un par de veces, aquellos ojos grises me miraban de nuevo. Tranquilos, pero a la vez provocadores.

Scorpius soltó una risotada. Gracias a Merlín, la risotada me hizo volver.

- ¿De qué demonios te ries Malfoy?

- De nada. Acabo de corroborar lo que yo pensaba Weasley- me contestó con tono suficiente.- Que te pongo nerviosa, como ya te dije en los vestuarios- me dijo de forma seductora.

Mi cerebro fue más rápido que mi cuerpo, y por fortuna, aunque algo aturdida, me aparté de él. Le eché una última mirada furibunda y me juré no volver a dejar que me distrajera de ese modo. Continué concentrada en la labor de recoger, limpiar y reparar los trofeos.

Sin embargo, no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que estaba haciendo, actuaba solo por inercia. En realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y en el encuentro que acabábamos de tener. Mi mente volaba y flotaba por las nubes concentrada en qué habría pasado si le hubiera hecho caso a mi cuerpo, y no a la razón, si me hubiera atrevido a darle ese beso que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. Sabía que él era más que prohibido. Era imposible, intocable, totalmente prohibido. Pero eso no me iba a impedir perderme en esas felices ensoñaciones que ya tenía tanto despierta como dormida. Las únicas ocasiones en las que salía de mi ensoñación eran aquellas en las que mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos, y no podía evitar quedarme mirándolo. Muchos intentos hizo el rubio por llamar mi atención durante esa tarde. Primero me insultaba y despreciaba, después se acercaba a mí seductoramente, y trataba de ponerme nerviosa, luego intentaba molestarme en mi trabajo… Así pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde.

El fuerte ruido de una puerta se escuchó tras de mí, y me dí la vuelta rápidamente, algo asustada. Era el profesor Slughorn. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿ya?- me pregunté a mi misma. ¡Qué corto se me había hecho!

Slughorn echó un rápido vistazo al tiempo que lo eché yo también, y quedé maravillada. Tan concentrada que estaba en mi tarea y en intentar resistirme a sus provocaciones, no me había dado cuenta de que Scorpius había hecho un gran trabajo con la sala. La mayor parte estaba recogida y arreglada.

- Ya es la hora, señores. Veo que han realizado un buen trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa. - Está bien, su castigo por hoy ha finalizado. Espero que el trabajo duro les haya hecho aprender una valiosa lección. Sin embargo, mañana por la tarde regresarán a terminar lo que no han conseguido finalizar en la tarde de hoy. Ya pueden marcharse.

El profesor salió primero, indicando que podíamos marchar, y se quedó fuera esperando. Me encaminé a la puerta. Había decidido no volver a mirarlo, al menos no por hoy. Durante esa tarde había llegado a la conclusión de que sus provocaciones tenían el único fin de molestarme y ridiculizarme, y bajo ningún concepto pensaba darle semejante satisfacción. O al menos, no tan fácilmente. Y además, ya estaba harta de parecer una desquiciada cada vez que me perdía en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarme marchar sin sufrir un poquito más, así que acercó sus dulces labios a mi oído, y con su aterciopelada voz se despidió de mí.

- ¿Sabes Weasley? He llegado a la conclusión de que te mueres por mí. Mañana nos vemos-

Y se marchó con la sonrisa más prepotente y a la vez irresistible yo que jamás había visto nunca.

Me quedé de hielo. Salí como pude de la sala, con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

- ¡Rosieeeeeeeeeeee!- una pelirroja me zarandeaba y se colgaba de mí como una histérica, pidiéndome a gritos detalles de mi castigo con el rubio. Estábamos sentadas en la sala común, y por fortuna, solas, pues aún era hora de la cena. Ella, de rodillas, rogándome detalles, y yo, pálida, nerviosa y con la mirada perdida… yo no estaba allí. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí. En una de mis ensoñaciones, observando sus ojos.

- Rose, por Merlín, ¡despierta de una maldita vez! No se qué es lo que te da ese tío que te está volviendo loca- se reía mi prima.- Aunque en verdad… no me extraña, es tan…

- Bffff….- logré contestar solamente.

- Vale, Rosie, no me lo puedes negar, ¡confiesa ahora mismo, bellaca!- soltó pinchándome con la varita como si se tratara de una espada.

Me di por vencida, suponía que no me quedaba otro remedio mas que contárselo, o haría de mi vida un infierno constante. Al fin y al cabo, quizás me aliviara contárselo a alguien.

- Está bien Lily… te lo cuento, pero sólo ¡porque eres una pesada!- le dije risueña. - No sé que narices me pasa con Malfoy, pero es que me esta volviendo completamente loca…- le dije como un tomate.

- ¡No hace falta que lo jures!- me dijo divertida.- Te pasas el día soñando, parece que tu cabeza esté vacía por completo. Bueno, y ¿él qué? ¡Por Morgana, cuéntame de inmediato cómo ha estado él contigo hoy!

- Bueno, esta no es la primera vez que estamos a solas…- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo, de inmediato!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Tras un rato contándole mi encuentro en los vestuarios, y todo sobre estas semanas y el castigo de hoy, la cara de mi prima no podía darme más miedo.

- Rosie… es evidente lo que tienes que hacer. Hazlo sufrir. Que sea el quien se muera por tí… sedúcele. Te aseguro que caerá en tus brazos antes de que te des cuenta. Es más que evidente que te tiene muchas ganas- me dijo satisfecha.

Pensé en cómo serían las cosas si fuera yo quien lo hiciera sufrir a él, en vez de él a mí. Me imaginé a mí misma siendo seductora con él, provocándolo constantemente, utilizando el sarcasmo… soñé que de pronto las tornas cambiaban, y ahora era él quien se moría por plantarme un beso. La leona de mi interior rugió. Decidí cambiar con él, ¡iba a hacerlo! Me vengaría de él, volviéndome seductora.

- ¡Lo haré Lily!

¡Merlín! Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo… vengativa

* * *

**¡MERLÍN cómo me gustaría ser Rose! jajajajaja Este chico cada día me vuelve más loca, y eso que es ficticio jajajaja**

**Capítulo larguito, eh? jajaja. Bueno, si os van las historias tieeeeernas y largas, y adoráis a la pareja James-Lily, os invito a conocer mi otra historia: Y el amor venció. Trata sobre la historia de amor de esta preciosa parejita, desde que Lily recibe la carta que le comunica que es una bruja, hasta el momento de la muerte de ambos, pasando claro por los celos de Snape, hablando de todos los merodeadores, etc etc...! :`( Está en proceso de escritura, no está terminada, pero ya tengo bastantes capis para ir subiéndolos poco a poco.**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo de Lo que tú me haces ser os guste y que estéis preparados para el siguiente capítulo: un capítulo lleno de emocionantes curvas donde el segundo día de castigos hará estragos en la fuerza de voluntad del Slytherin más sexy que ha pisado Hogwarts! (con permiso de su padre, claro jajaja) Así que... ¡AGARRAOS FUERTE! xD**

**Disfrutadlo, OPINAD! jajaja ;)**

**BESOTEEEEES ^^**

**BeitaPotter 3**


	6. Capítulo 6: Seductora

_**Capítulo 6: Seductora:**_

Aquella mañana me desperté con unas inmensas ganas de venganza: iba a hacerle sufrír a Scorpius Malfoy todo lo que él me había hecho sufrír a mí.

Durante las clases estuve algo distraída como últimamente venía siendo habitual en mí, pero esta vez con motivo doble:

Además de tener la cabeza puesta en aquellos ojos grises que tan loca me traían, cada poco tiempo, una excitada Lily con cara de demoníaca satisfacción me paraba por los pasillos para repasar el plan y darme nuevos consejos cada vez con peor intención.

Pero no sólo era eso, también tuve que estar haciendo uso de toda mi habilidad para esquivar a mi enfurecido primo James, que se acababa de enterar de que iba a perderme los entrenamientos de Quidditch por segundo día consecutivo.

Ya era casi la hora del castigo cuando, tras asegurarme de que James no podía interceptarme en la sala común bajé de los dormitorios, y me colé por el hueco del retrato para bajar hacia la sala de trofeos: lo último que quería era llegar tarde.

Creí que me iba a dar un infarto o un desmayo de un momento a otro, estaba nerviosísima: más nerviosa incluso que el día que hice las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch.

Sólo se oían mis pasos en el suelo del castillo, pues había tomado un atajo: ver a gente a mi alrededor sólo conseguía ponerme más nerviosa, cuando un ruido hizo que mi corazón se desbocara más todavía (si es que eso era posible).

Me di la vuelta lentamente: ¡era James! Estaba apoyado con un hombro y una pierna en la pared, los brazos cruzados y actitud chulesca.

- Rosie, Rosie, Rosie…

- ¡Maldita sea!- susurré bajito. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, James?- le dije con mi peor cara de mala leche. - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

En respuesta a eso, señalo un raído y grueso pergamino viejo que llevaba en la mano izquierda: El mapa del merodeador. ¡Maldito chisme!

- Ya sabes lo que quiero. ¡Una explicación!

- ¿De qué?

- ¡Venga no te hagas la tonta! ¿Por qué narices has dejado que te castigaran otra vez? ¡No te tomas en serio los entrenamientos Rosie, no te importa el equipo! Tendré que pensarme si debes seguir siendo titular como sigas de esta manera…

- ¡Serás imbécil!- protesté furiosa.- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que yo no me lo he buscado? Fue el estúpido de Malfoy, que…

- Malfoy…- gruñó James sin dejarme terminar. Entonces iré a pedirle explicaciones a él. Como te esté molestando prima, ¡se va a acordar de cómo me llamo!- amenazó con el dedo índice.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Relájate, ya está, es el último día de castigo, y no lo volveré a ver más, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora si me perdonas, tengo que irme, o llegaré tarde al castigo, y no querrás que me vuelvan a castigar por eso, ¿no?

James hizo una especie de reverencia apartándose para dejarme pasar, y me deseó suerte con un gesto de la mano. Me quedé mirándolo desaparecer por una esquina, mientras los implacables nervios volvían a mí, más fuertes que nunca. Suspiré hondo un par de veces, y miré mi reloj mágico.

- ¡Por las calzas de Merlín!- dije para mí misma. - ¡Maldito James, llego tarde!

Eché a correr como si me fuera la vida en ello: si llegaba tarde, corría el riesgo de recibir doble castigo, y no estaba dispuesta a ello en absoluto.

Hice mi entrada estelar en la sala derrapando, y de la "mejor" forma posible: resultándome imposible frenar, me empotré de frente con Scorpius, que me esperaba impaciente.

- Hombre, leoncita, no imaginaba que tuvieras tantas ganas de verme…- me dijo muerto de risa a escasos milímetros de mi cara.

¡Empezamos bien!- pensé enfadada por mi torpeza. Me separé de inmediato y compuse mi peor cara de desprecio, cuando de repente recordé que no iba a ser desagradable con él: mi plan era precisamente el contrario.

Sonreí maliciosamente y volví a pegarme a su cuerpo.

- ¿Sí? Igual eres tú quien tenía demasiadas ganas de verme, ¿no crees? Si no, ¿qué hacías en el marco de la puerta?- le dije con mi aliento rozándole su oido.

No sabía de dónde estaba sacando el valor, pero de pronto parecía estar muy inspirada.

La respuesta del chico de ojos grises no se hizo esperar, tan pronto como me acerqué a él de ese modo abrió los ojos de par en par de una forma exagerada: parecían un par de globos a punto de explotar. Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos formando una cómica y perfecta O de sorpresa, y ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Parecía una estatua.

Satisfecha por el resultado, le lancé mi mejor sonrisa y me aparté rápidamente de su lado: quería dosificar mis energías, sería una lenta y dolorosa tortura para él…

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? Deberías quitar esa cara de bobo que se te ha quedado y comenzar a trabajar, pequeña serpiente- solté con malignidad.

- Vaya vaya, ya veo que la leoncita tiene garras, y está dispuesta a enseñarlas- dijo recuperando su característica sonrisa al instante

Así que esto va a ser una lucha de dos, ¿eh? Esta bien, será guerra de titanes, veamos quién es más fuerte - pensé para mis adentros orgullosa.

- Por supuesto que las tengo, pero solo las saco cuando me interesa, como ahora.

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que debes sacarlas ahora leona?

- Porque igual te mereces unos arañazos, Malfoy, has sido malo conmigo- contesté con voz seductora al tiempo que me arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Me había pasado de la raya...

Pero esto era un juego en el que no me podía permitir perder, por lo que, cuando Scorpius no supo responder a mis provocaciones, decidí pasar a una vía más directa de acción:

Me puse a limpiar y recoger utilizando poses sugerentes, al tiempo que de vez en cuando le echaba alguna miradita provocativa y me mordía lentamente el labio inferior.

Por su parte, a Malfoy parecía que le había dado un patatús. Permanecía enfrente mío con la mirada fija en mi constantemente, y cara de estar aguantando lo inaguantable. Reí al verlo con esa expresión, como a punto de explotar.

- Vaya, Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Pareces a punto de explotar…- pregunté acercándome a milímetros de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- cualquiera diría que te has quedado tonto- terminé con mi aliento rozándole el cuello.

Pude ver con satisfacción cómo el vello de su cuello se erizaba. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, que esta vez estaban fijos en mis labios, mirándolos como desenfocados. Aproveché al máximo la situación para, de nuevo, morderme muy lentamente el labio inferior: quería matarlo con eso.

Scorpius abrió un poquito más los ojos, pero siguió estático en su posición, y yo estaba empezando a enfadarme: esto era un partido ganado desde el primer momento, ya no había competencia, y comenzaba a aburrirme. ¡Pues vaya galán!- pensé.

- Malfoy, ¿piensas mover el culo algún día y ayudarme o has decidido convertirte en estatua?- solté con malicia mientras me daba la vuelta para seguir recogiendo.

Pero en ese momento, hubo algo que me lo impidió. Su fuerte brazo tiró de mi cintura hasta colocarme a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, de nuevo.

- No se a qué estás jugando leoncita, pero no puedes provocarme de este modo y luego dejarme así- susurró amenazante. Creo que tendrás que terminar lo que has empezado- dijo colocándome contra la pared.

- ¡Ni en tus sueños, asquerosa serpiente!- le grité furiosa.

- ¿Ah no? Así que… me lo impedirías si yo hiciera… ¿esto?

Y me besó. ¡ME BESÓ! Y en ese momento caí completamente a sus pies, toda mi fuerza de voluntad se vino abajo. Fuegos artificiales explosionaban en mi mente y mi corazón, que latía desbocado. Quería luchar, quería pegarle, pero un inmenso calor, casi desconocido para mí, invadió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y me hizo vibrar. Jamás había sentido una descarga como aquella, nunca me habían dado un beso como aquel, no sabía, no quería, no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en él, en su cuerpo, en sus labios, su pelo… en su beso. Quería besarlo hasta el fin de los días, quería tener la noche entera para nosotros dos, pero a la vez, el pánico que me daba que él se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos me hizo tomar la firme determinación de que se los escondería, escondería lo que sentía, pues estaba segura de que él no me quería y sólo se aprovecharía de mí, y me haría daño.

Y tras aquel maravilloso momento que pareció durar años, el se separó despacio, y yo abrí los ojos lentamente, confirmándome éstos lo que yo me temía:

Scorpius Malfoy se hallaba ante mí con la mayor cara de victoria y satisfacción que había visto en mi vida.

- No se por qué querías jugar a esto Weasley, pero que esto te sirva para darte cuenta de que un Malfoy, SIEMPRE gana- susurró.

- Oh! Y… por cierto, mi teoría acaba de confirmarse, estás loca por mí- soltó con prepotencia.

La vena de mi sien latía con furia, parecía a punto de explotar. Cuando hace unos segundos habría podido pasar el resto de mi vida solo besando sus labios, ahora lo único que deseaba era torturarlo, mutilarlo, ¡hacerle sufrir! ¿Quién se creía para utilizarme de ese modo? ¡¿Quién se creía para hablarme así?

Furiosa, le dí un tortazo en la cara con la palma de mi mano totalmente abierta

-¡Eres un cerdo y un estúpido! Y me has obligado a besarte, so asquero…

- Vamos, Weasley- dijo sonriente. - Nadie te ha obligado a besarme, podrías haberte apartado, y no lo has hecho.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- le grité desbocada.- Si tú no hubieras estado agarrándome de la cintura, ¡yo podría haberme zafado de tus asquerosas garras!

Me sujetó por los hombros con delicadeza, y aquellos ojos grises se tornaron serios de pronto.

- Rose Weasley- mírame a los ojos y dime que no querías este beso- pidió mirándome fijamente.

Mi mente se paralizó por completo.

_**¡! jajajajaja como podéis comprobar, se me ha ido completamente la cabeza! no pensaba meter el primer beso tan pronto, pero ha surgido y ahhh! esto es lo que hay! jajaja**_

_**Bueno en primer lugar me gustaría disculparme por mi tardanza en actualizar, pero tengo justificación: he estado estresadísima de examenes, sin un minuto para nada más que para estudiar sin parar! Pero… por fortuna, ¡TERMINÉ LOS EXAMENES! Jajaja Así que puedo prometer más actualizaciones!**_

_**No me tiréis tomates, por favor, espero que en general os haya gustado! jajaja, pero ya sabéis, si algo no os gusta, o queréis darme un consejo, una petición... ¡lo que sea!, decídmelo!**_

_**¡UN BESAZO! :D**_

_BeitaPotter_


	7. Capítulo 7: Débil

_**Capítulo 7: Débil**_

- Rose Weasley- mírame a los ojos y dime que no querías este beso- pidió mirándome fijamente.

Mi mente se paralizó por completo. No me podía creer que me estuviera preguntando eso.

¡Merlín, pues claro que quería! ¿Cómo no iba a querer? Quería besar al dueño de esos labios hasta el día de mi muerte, quería besarlo y besarlo sin parar, no me podía resistir a esa mirada, ni a aquellos labios prohibidos… Scorpius Malfoy ejercía una enorme atracción sobre mí. Una atracción que jamás en toda mi vida había sentido. Era indescriptible: bestial, brutal, lo más fuerte que había sentido nunca, solo podría compararse a la atracción que ejerce el sol sobre la tierra por el efecto de la ley gravitatoria… era físico, y a la vez algo mágico.

Tuve que hacer unos inmensos esfuerzos para evitar lo que todo mi cuerpo estaba pidiéndome a gritos: olvidarme de todo y lanzarme a su cuello para poder seguir besándolo apasionadamente hasta el final.

Sin embargo, mi parte Granger me impedía moverme. Es más, esa parte me indicaba a gritos que esto era un juego, y que yo estaba perdiendo. Y yo no era el tipo de persona que se deja ganar tan fácilmente. Si algo era yo, era la persona más orgullosa de todas cuantas había conocido. Nadie me superaba en orgullo y en afán por ser siempre la mejor en todo. Así pues, por fortuna y aunque por muy poco, mi orgulloso lado Granger ganó esta batalla mental, y mi cara se transformó en una máscara de frialdad.

Jamás desearía nada contigo. Más quisieras ¿Quién te crees que eres, Scorpius Malfoy?- escupí

Sus profundos ojos grises mantuvieron el pulso de mi mirada durante unos segundos: parecía que él sabía de sobras mi debilidad. No podría aguantar mucho si seguía mirándome así.

Vaya Weasley, pensaba muchas cosas de tí, pero jamás pensé que fueras una mentirosa. Veo que me equivocaba- me contestó serio.

Una oleada de desencanto me propinó una fuerte bofetada, dándome un vuelco en el estómago…. No sabía por qué, pero odiaba que Scorpius se formara una opinión errónea de mí. ¡Yo no era ninguna mentirosa! Esto sólo había sido… una mentirijilla piadosa, solo quería disimular frente a él, ¡Merlín, no quería que él me hiciera daño!

Escruté su rostro con ansiedad, intentado encontrar en él un atisbo de amabilidad…

Y otra vez estaba perdiendo la cordura, me desviaba del tema constantemente. Esto era una guerra, una guerra que Scorpius sabía jugar muy bien, como me indicaba nuevamente su sonrisa de petulancia. Me manipulaba a su antojo, y eso no me gustaba nada. Yo no podía resistirme. No cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, o nuestras manos se rozaban.

Intenté volver a mi antigua máscara de frialdad. Esconderme tras ella sería lo único que podría salvarme de sufrir una clamorosa derrota.

Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo tan débil…

Me importa un cuerno lo que pienses Malfoy, es la verdad, no soy ninguna maldita mentirosa.

El rubio volvió a reír.

Sí claro, lo que tú digas leoncita.

Eres patético

Scorpius se alejo levemente para volver a su tarea mientras me guiñaba un ojo con sorna. Me estaba sacando completamente de quicio.

Gruñí, y eso parecía divertirlo aún más.

¡Basta!- dije para mis adentros ¡estoy perdiendo! Intenté pensar en la solución, no me iba a dar por vencida. Aquella tarde la vencedora sería yo.

Pensando me dí cuenta de que cuando mejor me había ido las cosas durante este fiera batalla fue cuando intentaba seducirlo. Sin duda, en ese momento, él había perdido el hilo, y yo iba ganando hasta que…hasta el be…

¡Por Merlín, céntrate!- me exigí por dentro a gritos.

Decidí finalmente hacer caso a mis instintos, y recuperar mi estrategia inicial.

Me fui desabrochando los botones superiores de la camisa con cara de perversa maldad, hasta que conseguí un pronunciado escote: lo iba a hacer sufrir de lo lindo. No podía creer que me estuviera rebajando de esta forma, pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Después de todo, tampoco enseñaba tanto, sólo un poco de escote… ¿no?

Ufff! ¡Qué calor!- dije con voz más alta de lo normal e inclinándome hacia el suelo para recoger un trofeo roto mientras me abanicaba el escote con la otra mano. En efecto, mis artimañas cumplieron su cometido, y la mirada de Scorpius se fue directamente allí.

La cara que puso en aquel momento el rubio bien habría valido todo el sufrimiento y esfuerzo del mundo. Era un auténtico poema. Las aletas de su nariz se hincharon a la par de sus ojos que parecían un par de globos, la boca se le abrió ligeramente, y tenía aspecto de estar quedándose sin oxígeno de nuevo. Reí bajito mientras recogía trocitos de trofeo haciéndome la distraída. Cuanto más tiempo así, mejor. Cuando decidí que comenzaba a ser sospechoso seguir agachada levanté la vista dispuesta a incorporarme, y por increíble que parezca, el chico seguía en la misma posición exactamente. Reí esta vez en voz alta, quería que se diera cuenta de que esta vez, yo iba ganando.

Cierra la boca rubito, no seas cerdo – le dije ampliamente satisfecha.

Mi voz actuó como una descarga para él. Sacudió la cabeza, con aspecto de avergonzarse de sí mismo, y sin decir media palabra más, se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando.

El hecho de que no hubiera habido réplica por su parte contra aquella situación, me indicaba que había ganado por goleada. Estaba ampliamente satisfecha.

Seguimos toda la tarde así, recogiendo en silencio, y lo cierto es que estaba empezando a preocuparme demasiado. ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo? ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Aún así, no me atreví a dirigirle la palabra en todo el rato, era demasiado orgullosa para ello.

Tras unos momentos de frustrada lucha interior en mi cabeza, un soñoliento profesor Slughorn entró en la sala y satisfecho por el resultado final, nos comunicó que nuestras sesiones de castigo habían concluído.

La enorme alegría que debería haber sentido por haber finalizado el tedioso castigo se vio totalmente eclipsada por un sentimiento de tristeza. Ahora que el castigo había terminado… ¿cuándo iba a poder ver a Scorpius? ¿cuándo podría escrutar sus hipnotizantes ojos grises?

El profesor Slughorn se fue con paso ligero, y Scorpius y yo caminamos a la vez hacia el Gran Comedor. Era la hora de la cena, y yo estaba hambrienta y cabizbaja, y sin duda, él también debía estalo. La tristeza debió reflejarse claramente en mi cara por lo que, en cuanto llegamos al enorme arco de la puerta del comedor, Scor se acercó a mi oído, y con voz aterciopelada me susurró:

Tranquila, gatita… todavía nos queda el partido.- y entró sin dejar de mirarme satisfecho.

Todos los ojos de los ocupantes del gran comedor estaban puestos en nosotros… tragé con dificultad al ver a mi primo Albus fulminándome con la mirada desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y a su hermana a su lado, con cara de rabioso gozo. Me senté entre ellos, sabiendo que me tocaba confesar palabra por palabra.

- ¿Qué demonios…- comenzó Albus.

Sin prestar atención de nada de lo que Albus me estaba reclamando, me arriesgé a mirar por última vez hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy sostenía una copa, inclinándola hacia mí en señal de brindis.

La cabeza me dio vueltas. Si había alguien en el castillo que no se había dado cuenta todavía de que pasaba algo extraño entre nosotros, sin duda, acababa de darse cuenta con este gesto. Lo peor de todo es que a Scorpius no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Pero a mí sí… a partír de ahora, iba a ser la chica más odiada (o mejor dicho, envidiada), de todo Hogwarts.

Recordé lo que él me había dicho antes de separarnos: faltaba poco menos de una semana para el partido Gryffindor- Slytherin, en el que ambos nos enfrentaríamos. Me temblaron las piernas

Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo débil…

**Hello hello! perdonadme la tardanza, pero lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo de nada! Clases, trabajos, más clases, más trabajos... ¡me cuesta horrores sacar algo de tiempo libre, y el poco que tengo lo utilizo para escribir! Tenía planeado subir capítulo para mi otra historia también, pero eso requiere más tiempo, y lo cierto es que ahora mismo carezco totalmente de él... en fin...**

**Bueno, espero que al menos el capítulo os haya gustado... creo que es más de lo mismo, pero os prometo que el siguiente será mejor, porque veremos la charlita de Albus a Rose además de la de James y Fred y Hugo, y... ¡todos!(menos de Lily claro, porque está encantada con la situación) jajaja y también el esperado partido de Quidditch en el que pasarán un montón de cosas! :)**

**Actualizaré lo antes posible, lo prometo! BESOTES!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Agresiva

Capítulo 8: Agresiva

¡Rose! ¡Pero qué demonios! Qué te pasaaaaaaaaaa- decía Albus mientras me sacudía del brazo con vehemencia

Yo estaba en mi ensoñación, metida completamente en mi mundo, observando cómo el dueño de esos ojos grises brindaba en mi honor desde su mesa, y sin darme cuenta de que todo el Gran Comedor estaba pendiente de nosotros dos, sobre todo de mí, gracias al escandaloso espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo mi primo.

-¿Quieres parar de una vez Albus?- dijo Lily entre dientes mientras intentaba apartarlo de mí.

- Hay una mejor forma de que despierte, y sin duda, menos escandalosa- y tras esto, mi prima me dio un disimulado pellizco en el brazo.

El dolor del pellizco me hizo perder finalmente la conexión visual con Scorpius.

Auuuuuuu!- grité dolorida apartando mi brazo de golpe.

Me di cuenta de que mi prima Lily no dejaba de reír, la situación parecía hacerle mucha gracia. La miré con ceño

¿Pero qué diablos pasa contigo, Lilianne?- le dije sumamente enfadada.

¡No, el asunto es qué pasa contigo Rose!- intervino de nuevo Albus poniéndose en medio de las dos. -¿Qué haces?, qué hacéis, qué…. ¡Qué rollo te llevas con Malfoy!-preguntó haciendo exagerados aspavientos con los brazos.

Chstttt- cállate o todo el colegio pensará cosas que no son- lo corté de inmediato.

¿Qué no son? Ja! Pues no es eso lo que parece, y… perdona que te diga, pero todo el colegio se ha dado cuenta ya.- me dijo señalando al frente.

Observé la escena. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado en el gran comedor, y los alumnos de las diferentes casas no hacían mas que echar miradas furtivas en mi dirección, y en la de Scorpius, quien en ese momento no le prestaba atención a nada más que a una chica de su casa a quien acariciaba el brazo con una sonrisa.

Se me encogió el estómago, pero no por que todo el colegio me observara, sino por lo que Scorpius estaba haciendo.

-¡Maldito cerdo!-pensé con rabia.

Después de todo. ¿qué podía esperar de Malfoy más que esto? A Malfoy no le importaba ninguna chica, era un maldito picaflor, solo le importaba pasar por todas las que pudiera antes de terminar el colegio. Además no teníamos ningunas relación, ningunas especie de acuerdo ni de responsabilidad, ¡no había nada, nada entre nosotros! ¿qué me pasaba? No pude evitar mirarlo con furia cuando éste levantó la vista.

Volvía a no ser consciente de dónde me hallaba, ni de la situación en la que estábamos: de nuevo estábamos solos el y yo, y se me olvidaba todo lo demás.

La mirada de Scor era burlona, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con furia su cara se tornó de cruel satisfacción y siguió prestándole atención a esa asquerosa Slytherin.

Estaba claro que aunque el castigo había terminado, Scorpius Malfoy seguía jugando a su propio juego: el juego de arruinarme la existencia y deprimirme. Pero era un juego que no iba a ganar. Era un juego que ganaría YO.

Así pues hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y bajé la mirada hacia mi comida, adoptando un gesto orgulloso y sin volver a mirarlo ni una sola vez durante el resto de la cena. No iba a dejar que esto me sucediera, iba a vengarme: le daría una paliza en el partido de Quidditch.

Terminé de cenar lo más rápido posible, y aproveché un momento en el que Lily y Albus no me miraban para escaquearme hacia la sala común sin avisar. Sin embargo, antes de salir, me encontré con las furibundas miradas de mis primos Fred y James, que me observaban con cara de total desaprobación. Decidí pasar de ellos, y aprobechar que casi todo el comedor se estaba levantando ya para volver a sus respectivas salas, para mezclarme entre la multitud y perderme. Subí rápido las escaleras, corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban: pensaba irme directita a la cama, no iba a darles a mis primos la oportunidad de que me echaran la charla.

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir. Las cabezas de mis primos flotaban en mis pensamientos, hablándome, regañándome, insultando a Scorpius… pero lo que me quitó el sueño completamente fue el imaginarme la cabeza de mi padre rugiendo de rabia. Aún recordaba sus palabras en el Andén 9 y ¾, mi primer día en Hogwarts.

"Supérale en todos los exámenes Rosie… y no te hagas demasiado amiga de él… el abuelo nunca te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia"…

Yo sabía que en ese momento, en realidad, mi padre había suavizado bastante sus palabras, pues le había oído despotricar en casa las suficientes veces de los Malfoy como para saber que si se enterara de lo que yo sentía por Scorpius le daría un patatús.

Me revolví incómoda en la cama, y decidí imaginar las jugadas que haría durante el próximo partido para machacar a los Slytherins, y con ellos a Scorpius. Imaginé a Scorpius lloriqueando y quejándose por haber sido derrotado una vez más por mí. Me di la vuelta, y finalmente, con esos felices pensamientos, me dormí.

La mañana del partido amaneció fría y húmeda. El cielo estaba perlado de nubes algodonadas que se arremolinaban debido al fuerte viento que soplaba venido de las montañas… parecía que iba a caer una buena tormenta.

Me levanté temprano, muy temprano: quería hacer unas cuantas cosas para estar bien preparada en el partido.

Lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha fría, que me sentó de maravilla. Me despejó cuerpo y mente, algo completamente necesario en la situación de extremo nerviosismo en la que me hallaba. Con calma y lentitud me puse el uniforme de Quidditch, y me observé en el espejo de mi habitación: no me quedaba tan mal, después de todo. Tomé mi nueva escoba, y bajé a la sala común, que se encontraba desierta… quizá me había pasado al madrugar tanto. Pero tampoco podía continuar durmiendo, así que comprendí que había hecho lo mejor al levantarme. Me senté a esperar en uno de los sillones: no podía bajar todavía al comedor, pues no estaría abierto todavía. Por fortuna, enseguida comencé a oír ruidos en la escalera, y en pocos segundo pude observar el siempre revuelto pelo de mi primo James: parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Su arremolinado pelo, con las puntas señalando en todas las direcciones y aquella expresión de alerta constante, con los ojos abiertos como un búho me indicaban que había tenido serias dificultades para dormir por los nervios.

Buenos días James.

Su contestación se limitó a un seco e irritado gruñido

¿Cómo has dormido?- le pregunté divertida. Parecía que el meterme un poco con el aliviaba momentáneamente mis nervios.

¿Tú que crees? ¡Demonios, no he pegado ojo maldita sea!

Ya somos dos…

Sin siquiera contestar, James subió corriendo por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, volviendo antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntarle dónde iba con una vieja y raída libretita: la libreta de las jugadas.

Se sentó a mi lado: yo sabía de sobra que lo único que le relajaba era repasar una y otra vez las estrategias.

¿Rose?

¿Ummm?

¿Recuerdas las estrategias?

A la perfección

Él hizo caso omiso de ello, porque se puso a repasarlas de nuevo, machacándome una y otra vez los detalles que consideraba más importantes.

Cuando terminó, ya casi todo el mundo se había levantado, e incluso algunos habían bajado al comedor ya.

Y sobre todo ten cuidado con Malfoy… es perro viejo, se las sabe todas- me dijo muy serio.

Está bien lo tendré- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mmmmm….- volvió a gruñir. -¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Lilianne? – dijo para sí, y se levantó para ver si la veía por la sala común.

Yo, previsoramente me encaminé a la salida, antes de que la sala se convirtiera en la locura que yo sabía que se iba a convertir cuando James descubriera que su despreocupada hermana seguía durmiendo, y aún no estaba lista.

Bajé a desayunar con nuevos nervios hirviendo en mi interior cuando comencé a notar el tenso ambiente que precedía a un partido como aquel… Los Gryffindor-Slytherin, las casas con más rivalidad desde tiempos ancestrales, siempre había sido motivo de enorme tensión, incluso los alumnos menos aficionados al Quidditch estaban deseando presenciar el enfrentamiento. Y el hecho de que en el equipo rival estuviera ÉL… no me ayudaba mucho, la verdad… Sólo esperaba no caerme de la escoba al verlo…

Varios estudiantes me desearon suerte mientras desayunaba, y también cuando bajaba a los vestuarios. Pero yo no les reconocí, ni siquiera sabía si se trataban de amigos, si eran de mi propia casa, o de cualquier otra… podrían incluso estar insultándome y yo ni siquiera me enteraba… sólo miraba hacia el suelo, los nervios me estaban matando. Prefería hacer todo el camino hacia el campo sola, no quería distracciones en aquel momento.

Cuando llegué a los vestuarios, James y Fred eran los únicos que se encontraban en él. James daba vueltas alrededor de la sala con las manos detrás de la espalda. Su cara parecía desquiciada, y parecía un león enjaulado: actitud que solía mantener siempre en la previa de todo partido, aún más si se trataba de un Gryffindor- Slytherin. El primo Fred intentaba gastarle bromas sin éxito, ya que el habitualmente bromista James, se había convertido en "el mounstruo de antes de los partidos"

Freddie se puso a mi lado

¿no sabes dónde está Lily? Porque a este paso a James le va a dar un ataque- me preguntó entre dientes.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza y poner cara de circunstancias.

Voy a buscarlos a todos, ¡qué irresponsabilidad, qué se piensan, así cómo quieren ganar!-gruñía mientras salía del vestuario.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando James trajo a una enfadada Lily de la oreja, seguidos por el resto del equipo. Ni siquiera presté atención cuando nos ladró las últimas instrucciones.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba en mi escoba, esperando oír el silbato del comienzo del partido. Me obligué a mí misma a mirar al suelo… intentaba evitar deliberadamente los ojos grises que sin duda me distraerían… al menos, hasta que no estuviera en el aire.

El silbato sonó, y nos elevamos en el aire con elegancia. Volvió a sonar, y la quaffle estaba en movimiento. Una sensación de alivio se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al sentir la suave y fresca brisa acariciar mi rostro. Esa brisa actuaba como una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo, dotando a cada una de mis extremidades de una fuerza y destreza únicas. Cuando estaba en la escoba, todo era diferente… parecía ser mucho más ágil en el aire que en tierra firme.

Ahora que mis nervios estaban calmados, intenté localizar con la mirada la pelota… la llevaba mi primo James, quien me lanzaba furibundas miradas mientras intentaba él solo acercarse a los postes de gol de Slytherin. Como un rayo, dirigí mi escoba hacia su lado derecho, librándome de uno de los cazadores de Slytherin que intentaban cubrirme con una elegante floritura en el aire. James me pasó la pelota, y pude marcar un tanto pegadito al aro, que por poco se va fuera. El guardián de Slytherin se la había tragado enterita. Mi primo me guiñó un ojo, y escuché cómo Lily desde lo alto celebraba el tanto.

No pude participar en la siguiente jugada, ya que una bludger lanzada con saña por uno de los golpeadores rivales estuvo apunto de reventarme el cráneo.

Cuidado Weasley- me dijo una voz burlona que reconocí al instante.

Lancé una mirada furiosa a Malfoy, que él correspondió con una risilla socarrona. Decidí en ese momento que intentaría evitar sus ojos al máximo. Bajo ningún concepto iba yo a dejar que me desconcentrara.

Fui parte activa del siguiente tanto de Gryffindor, ya que mi eficaz pase en el último momento a ras del guardián hizo que esta vez mi primo, marcara un tanto. Ya íbamos 30-0, cuando el partido empezó a ponerse peligroso. Unos gruesos gotarrones cayeron implacables de los densos y negruzcos nubarrones que teñían el cielo desde el amanecer…la visibilidad se redujo considerablemente, situación que aprovecharon los Slytherin sin pensárselo dos veces. La brutalidad se apoderó del encuentro. Los serpientes, desesperados por ver cómo Gryffindor los estaba machacando, comenzaron a marcar tantos, ayudados sin duda por la mala visibilidad de la densa lluvia, que hacía que la señora Hooch no viera la mayor parte de faltas que los verdes cometían. Situación que por supuesto, le venía de perlas a Scorpius, quien no cesaba de molestarme.

El colmo de los colmos llegó cuando el propio Malfoy bajó de propio hasta donde yo me encontraba para entorpecer mi trayectoria hacia los postes de gol.

Gruñí e intenté golpearlo, con lo que me desestabilicé de la escoba y estuve a punto de caerme por su culpa.

En cuanto pude volver a sujetarme, y pese a las protestas de mi primo James, subí directa hasta donde mi primo Freddy estaba, y, gracias a lo sorprendido que se quedó de verme así, logré robarle el bate sin ningún esfuerzo. En cuanto lo tuve, fui zumbando hasta la posición de Scorpius. Estaba cegada de rabia, lo único en lo que pensaba era en darle un buen porrazo en su cabezota rubia.

-¡Pommmm!- me reí al darme cuenta de que sonaba como si su cerebro estuviera vacío.

Por fortuna, la gran altura a la que se encontraba Scorpius me ayudó a que casi nadie se percatara de mi loca acción… antes de que se montara un gran escándalo (si dejamos de lado el hecho de que mi primo James gritara como un descosido a Freddie por haberse dejado arrebatar el bate por mí), pude devolver el bate a mi primo, quien me hizo un gesto con el pulgar en señal de aprobación por lo que había hecho yo con su bate.

Los ojos vengativos y furiosos de Scorpius no dejaban de fulminarme desde su posición, intimidantes, al acecho. Lo había humillado, y como él siempre decía: "nadie humilla a un Malfoy y vive para contarlo". Me reí de él, y logré marcar otro tanto, aunque esta vez no íbamos nada bien: 60- 90 para Slytherin

La brutalidad del partido se volvía cada vez más insostenible, y la señora Hooch ni siquiera daba a basto a pitar tantas faltas.

Yo intentaba marcar tantos tantos como me eran posible, pero la corpulencia de los Slytherins y sus sucios métodos me impedían jugar mi juego casi por completo. James rugía bajo la lluvia, su mirada indicaba que de un momento a otro se volvería loco e iría a golpear a intentar tirar de su escoba a todos los Slytherins que pudiera.

En ese momento, en el momento en el que los de mi equipo empezaron a responder a la violencia con más violencia, me desesperé profundamente… sólo rezaba por que mi prima lograra atrapar la snitch de una vez y así todo terminara: debíamos ganar, por nuestro orgullo, por nuestro honor.

Giré la cara hasta la posición de Lily para hacerle señas, y todo pasó muy rápido. Oí un fuerte rugido de rabia, acompañado por otros rugidos de expectación, vi la furiosa cara de Scorpius deformarse de horror, y… de repente…todo se volvió negro.

_**¡Hola mis queridos y amados lectores! :D**_

_**Siento la tardanza, la verdad es que últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo **____**… y siento dejaros con la intriga de qué ha pasado! Jajaja no creo que tengáis que esperar mucho para averiguarlo! ;)**_

_**¡FELÍZ SEMANA SANTA! OS QUIERO! **___


	9. Capítulo 9: Temeraria

_**Capítulo 9: Temeraria...**_

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic….

Todo estaba oscuro. Ni veía ni sentía nada, solo escuchaba aquel repetitivo sonido… el sonido de un reloj. Tic tac, tic tac.

Todo era confuso… ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué no escuchaba a nadie ni veía nada? Me encontraba completamente fuera de lugar. Aquella aplastante losa de oscuridad y silencio que era lo único que recordaba antes de haber sido atrapada por la oscuridad estaba volviendo a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, a hacerse con el control… Intenté impedirlo. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero fue inútil. Algo presionaba mis párpados. Intenté hablar, pero tampoco lo logré… era inútil luchar contra el sopor que lo envolvía todo… La oscuridad quiso abrazarme de nuevo, y yo no puse impedimento. Lo último que sentí antes de caer nuevamente en sus temibles brazos fue un roce… un roce de labios. Pero eso probablemente era culpa de Morfeo…

-Tic, tac, tic tac.

El monótono sonido del reloj había vuelto, al igual que mi conciencia pero… no era eso lo único que lograba escuchar. El repetitivo sonido estaba siendo rápidamente sustituido por unas fuertes e irritadas voces…

Las voces estaban discutiendo Pero… ¿por qué?

Me costó un buen rato relacionarlas con sus respectivos dueños… y estos no eran otros que Lily y James, que para no perder costumbre, estaban como el perro y el gato.

Lo que no sabía era el motivo por el cual discutían de ese modo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿dónde estaba? ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

- ¡ERES UN MOCO DE TROL JAMES! ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA DE ESTO! ¡Y RECUERDA QUE ÉL LA HA SALVADO! SI POR TI FUERA, ROSE SE HABRÍA MATADO EN LA CAÍDA!- gritaba una histérica Lily

¿Caída? ¿qué caída?

-DEJA DE DECIR ESO NIÑATA REPELENTE, NO CREO QUE HAGA FALTA RECORDAR LO QUE TÚ ESTABAS HACIENDO MIENTRAS ROSE CAÍA AL VACÍO! YA VEO LO QUE TE IMPORTABA LO QUE LE PASARA A ROSE MIENTRAS TE OCUPABAS DE RECUPERAR LA SNITCH!

-SERÁS IMBÉCIL! ACASO PREFERIRÍAS HABER PERDIDO EL PARTIDO? ADEMÁS, ROSE YA ESTABA ATENDIDA!

-AH! SI! Y TE FIAS DE UNA SERPIENTE COMO ESA!

-CIERRA EL PICO! CLARO QUE NO! PERO AL MENOS HIZO MÁS QUE TÚ.

-ERES INSOPORTABLE

-Y TÚ UN CAPULLO QUE HA GOLPEADO A LA PERSONA QUE LE HA SALVADO LA VIDA A ROSE!

-CÁLLATE, LO ÚNICO QUE CONSIGUES ASÍ ES QUE SE BURLE DE NOSOTROS!

-CALLAOS LOS DOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!- esta vez era la voz de Albus quien mediaba.

La discusión se estaba descontrolando… quería poner fin a ella de una vez, pero abrir los ojos me estaba costando un esfuerzo inhumano. Y no digamos incorporarme.

Ni siquiera lograba hablar…

Mmm?- fue lo único que fue capaz de salir de mi garganta tras muchos intentos.

Todas las voces se silenciaron de golpe. No pude verlo, pero sentí varios pares de ojos centrados en mí.

-A… ayuda

-¿Rosie? –el tacto de una cálida mano, tocando mis brazos, tomándome de la mano.

-Ayuda-dije con la garganta completamente seca.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ayuda

- No puedes moverte Rose, Madame Pompfrey…

Logré abrir los ojos. Gran error. Una mueca de dolor transformó mi cara. No había sido consciente anteriormente del gran golpe que llevaba en la cabeza. Inevitablemente, lo primero que hice fue llevarme la mano a la parte trasera de mi cráneo. Error de nuevo.

Todo me dio vueltas en cuanto me di cuenta del enorme chichón que adornaba mi cabeza, y que no podía siquiera rozar si no quería morir de palpitante y horripilante dolor…

Mi hermano estaba a los pies de mi cama con cara de profundo pánico. Estaba tan paralizado que ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir la boca. Me miraba como si temiera que me fuera a romper de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado?-dije logrando a duras penas incorporarme.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Lily?-interrogué a mi prima, la cual ofrecía un aspecto lamentable. Despeinada y llena de barro, tal y como el resto de mis visitantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El idiota de Malfoy…

-¡Cállate James, no fue Malfoy!-comenzó Lily

Puse los ojos en blanco, no tenía ganas escuchar más discusiones, ni de hablar, me dolía demasiado… solo quería una explicación racional. Por suerte, Albus me entendía mucho mejor. Se acercó a mí, y pude ver en sus ojos una grandiosa preocupación.

Me apretó la mano.

Te golpeó una bludger Rosie… te golpeó, nadie se dio cuenta de que esa pelota asesina iba por ti.

Una especie de flash-back en el cual veía cómo Malfoy me observaba desafiante mientras yo le daba instrucciones a Lily llenó mi mente de pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza como pude.

-Y caíste. Caíste en picado-continuó Albus con la voz rota. –Y ninguno sabíamos qué hacer o cómo frenarte…- mi primo casi lloraba.

-Pero Malfoy te salvó-terminó Lily con un deje de satisfacción en la voz.-Y ahora está en la enfermería porque el idiota de mi hermano le golpeó con la escoba en la cabeza.

James volvió a mirarla con rabia.

Pestañeé, incrédula.

Un momento… ¿Malfoy me había salvado? ¡Malfoy! ¡¿y ahora estaba aquí, en la enfermería, con nosotros? ¿Y mis primos no dejaban de hablar a voz en grito de él, estando presente?

Me incorporé de golpe, teniendo que agarrarme a los barrotes de la cama debido al enorme mareo que llevaba encima… moví la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada, anhelante, preocupada…

No pude evitarlo, no pude disimular…mis primos y mi hermano notaron mi inquieto escrutinio visual.

Mi rostro no se relajó hasta que no logré ver al dueño de esos bellos ojos tristes en la cama de enfrente, profundamente dormido.

James y Al pusieron cara de asco, Hugo no era capaz de mudar su expresión de profunda conmoción, sin embargo, por el rostro de Lily asomó su típica sonrisa de petulancia.

-Te dije que no le haría ninguna gracia que lo golpearas Jamesie.

- Cállate enana…

-¡Basta!-dije ya un poquito harta de la situación.

- Rose, no me jodas! No me digas que te gusta ese cacho de m…

No quería recibir ninguna charlita, así que corté a James de inmediato cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué pasó con el partido? ¿quién ha ganado?-pregunté con ansiedad en mi voz.

Lily, muy emocionada y mostrándose visiblemente orgullosa se adelantó, mostrándome la snitch.

-La atrapé en el preciso momento en el que te golpearon…-soltó llena de orgullo- Les hemos dado una paliza a esos fanfarrones.

Sonreí, satisfecha.

El resto del día transcurrió entre besos, abrazos y palabras preocupadas de mis primos, hermano y amigos.

Me cuidaron como si fuera una princesita… me mimaron como si realmente estuviera enferma… era algo que no entendía del todo, pero de lo que tampoco me iba a quejar…

Aunque debía reconocer que al final del día empezaba a estar algo cansada de tantas atenciones… necesitaba un tiempo para mí sola, tiempo que Madame Pompfrey les obligó a concederme a las 7 de la tarde. Al parecer, yo no era la única aturdida con tanto jaleo…

Scorpius no despertó en todo el día, pero la tranquilidad de la señora Pompfrey me dejó claro que no estaba malherido…

Ya era noche cerrada cuando, tras una escueta cena y una rápida revisión la enfermera se retiró a dormir, dejándome muy claro que si la necesitaba sólo tenía que sacar chispas rojas de mi varita.

Sabía que debía descansar todo lo posible, pero no lograba dormir… la presencia de Scorpius Malfoy en la cama de enfrente me inquietaba… me atraía demasiado. Y el hecho de saber que lo tenía a mi merced, tan cerca de mí durante la noche me alteraba lo suficiente como para no pegar ojo… Sabía que tenía que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad…

Su silueta me pedía a gritos que me acercara a él. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que solo dormía, que en realidad se encontraba bien… Y además… nadie podía vernos. Estábamos solos. Mucho más de lo que podríamos llegar a estar nunca.

Me acerqué, con el mayor sigilo del que fue capaz, hasta llegar a su altura.

Aquellos no tan fríos ojos grises me estaban volviendo temeraria…

No pude evitar sonreír al ver su bello rostro levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

El resplandor plateado que ésta le otorgaba a su piel le concedía un brillo celestial que unido con sus bellos mechones dorados lo convertían en un adonis griego en persona.

Su simple visión me aturdía y dejaba la boca seca, sin embargo, sabía que no había motivo para ponerse nerviosa, pues nadie podía verme observándolo.

De buen gusto habría pasado la noche entera así… simplemente mirándolo.

Mis ojos se recreaban en cada perfecta facción de su cara.

No podía engañarme a mí misma, su perfección no engañaba a nadie… no quería encapricharme tan tontamente de alguien como él… tan prepotente, tan arrogante, tan clasista, tan… ufffff! Tan guapo, tan atrayente, tan estimulante, tan excitante…

No, no quería, y no iba a hacerlo. ¿O quizá fuera demasiado tarde para eso? Fuera lo que fuese, necesitaba tocarlo. Sentirlo. Sólo por esta noche. Solo la luna era testigo de mis gestos. No había ningún problema ello. Una vez… solo una y no más.

Sonreí. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Sin dejar de perderme en sus facciones, alcancé mi mano de finos dedos a su rostro. Me detuve a milímetros de su piel, sin atreverme a continuar.

Pero el dueño de esos ojos grises seguía tan quieto…

Rocé su barbilla, y allí estaba otra vez esa chispa… esa electricidad que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo cada vez que nos rozábamos.

Esa electricidad que era como la más adictiva de las drogas para mí.

Que me pedía más, y más y más cada momento…

-Scorpius-tuve la necesidad de susurrar su nombre, y me sentí plena por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Bajé mi rostro hacia el suyo… estaba a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios. Esos labios que descansaban tan pacíficamente…

Sería tan genial poder besarlos… solo una vez más. Besarlos con dulzura y suavidad, no con ese fuego que me embargaba el día en el que él se atrevió a besarme por primera vez.

Mi aliento de mezcló con su respiración de nuevo. Qué dulce mezcla. La combinación perfecta.

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos… con suavidad. Dulzura. Con la delicadeza que merecía mi salvador, aunque se tratara del rudo Scorpius Malfoy. La sacudida eléctrica fue más fuerte que nunca, y de pronto mi corazón se paró. Todo mi mundo se detuvo en el preciso instante en el que los párpados de Scorpius Malfoy temblaron, queriendo abrirse…

_Hola a todos!… no tengo perdón. Llevo… como cuánto? 8 meses sin actualizar? Sí. 8 meses, que se dice pronto. Qué vergüenza… Lo siento tanto… Y encima vuelvo con esta mierda. Porque está claro que el capítulo no ha sido nada especial… corto y soso, sin nada digno de ninguna espera. Pero bueno, es lo que hay… _

_Bueno, aquí va mi razón. Que quizá no sea de peso suficiente, pero es la realidad. Tengo un foro de Harry Potter, tercera generación, que administro. En el foro soy Rose Weasley, como imaginaréis :P. Lo cierto es que canalizo toda mi creatividad en los post del foro, dejando muy poquita para mis fics… cuando termino de postear en el foro siento que ya me he quedado seca de ideas, pero prometo intentar a partír de ahora retomar mis dos abandonadas historias :P Este ha sido mi primer intento, y espero volver pronto, con más y mejor :p_

_Para quien le apetezca echar un vistazo al foro, que me lo diga en un comentario y yo le informo de todo lo demás… Tenemos muchos personajes cannon libres (muchos Weasley y demás personajes importantes que os están esperando!:p)_

_Bueno gente hermosa! FELIZ NAVIDAD! Os quiero y… ESPERO COMENTARIOS! :P_


	10. Capítulo 10: Insomne

_Jelóu everybody!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká!_

_Aquí tenéis parte de mi recompensa por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar! :p jeje (no acostumbrarse eh?) (Gracias por los comentarios, por cierto!)_

_Os quiero! :D_

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos… con suavidad. Dulzura. Con la delicadeza que merecía mi salvador, aunque se tratara del rudo Scorpius Malfoy. La sacudida eléctrica fue más fuerte que nunca, y de pronto mi corazón se paró. Todo mi mundo se detuvo en el preciso instante en el que los párpados de Scorpius Malfoy temblaron, queriendo abrirse…

Me quedé paralizada por completo, sabía que lo más lógico sería huír de allí de inmediato, escapar del peligro de sus ojos…No podía permitir bajo ningún concepto que Scorpius me viera allí plantada a centímetros de su rostro, observándolo… que hubiera sentido ese beso, que descubriera que eran mis labios los que voluntariamente, habían rozado los suyos. Así lo único que haría es perder el peligroso juego que ya hace tiempo habíamos comenzado…y no estaba dispuesta a ello. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tan solo tenía décimas de segundo para actuar, y mi mente aletargada por las pociones contra el dolor, no es que estuviera muy…lúcida en esos momentos.

Una respiración. Dos respiraciones, y yo aún seguía allí pasmada, incapaz de menear un músculo y con cara de pánico.

Los párpados de Scorpius no se abrieron. Suspiré agradecida. Mi respiración intentaba volver a su ser… aunque volvió a cortarse, esta vez al verlo sonreír. Sus labios mostraban de pronto esa típica sonrisa suya tan arrogante…

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Malfoy, prepotente hasta en sueños. Reí bajito, y me acomodé apoyando mi cabeza entre mis manos, y acercándome de nuevo a su rostro. Esta vez quería oler su aroma…

Si un segundo antes estaba respirando su olor a una considerable distancia de sus labios, al segundo siguiente me encontraba encima de él. ¡Sí! Literalmente, ¡encima de él! ¡Besándolo! Y no había sido ningún arrebato mío el responsable de estar en esa embarazosa posición… Scorpius Malfoy me había atrapado entre sus brazos y me había arrastrado hasta allí!

¡HORROR!

Vaya vaya, Weasley… te he pillado.

Me deshice de la trampa de sus brazos violentamente, y como pude, apoyé mis manos en los barrotes de la cama, apartando mi cuerpo del suyo, y mirándole desde arriba.

El muy canalla estaba pletórico. Una vil sonrisa atravesaba su cara de lado a lado.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le di un tortazo, a lo que el contestó con otra sonrisa.

-Vaya… me parece un pobre agradecimiento para quien te acaba de salvar la vida.

-Ughhhhhh!- me bajé de su cama como pude, mirándolo con rencor.

- Eres insoportable! Te has aprovechado de mí! Me has obligado a besarte!

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, y se incorporó, sin perder su expresión divertida.

Vale que intentes engañarme a mí, pecas, pero a ti misma…

¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que me llames así?

Creía que no te gustaba que te llame leona, así que te busqué un nuevo mote.

Tengo nombre.

Claro, Weasley

Idiota

Consentida

Creído

Niña

Maleducado

Cobarde

Cer…-me quedé callada de pronto, taladrándole con la mirada.

¿Cobarde? ¡¿Cobarde? ESO JAMÁS!-me había herido el orgullo. Rose Weasley podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás una cobarde.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

¿Qué haces pequitas?

Contar

¿El qué?

El tiempo que te doy de ventaja antes de ir detrás de ti y asesinarte. ¡Ya puedes correr porque no vas a tener castillo para esconderte!-solté con las mejillas arreboladas.

El maldito Malfoy volvió a sonreír con su característica seguridad en sí mismo.

Yo que tú no saldría de la enfermería así.- me dijo mientras me observaba de arriba abajo y con un deje de lascividad en la cara.

¿Así, cómo?

Dirigí mis ojos a inspeccionar mi cuerpo, y un gritito de asombro escapó de mis labios. ¡Merlín! Me eché a correr hacia mi cama como alma que lleva al diablo, más sonrojada que en toda mi vida. Creí no ser capaz de volver a mirar a Malfoy a los ojos en mi vida… con todo el jaleo de la discusión con Malfoy, no recordaba que tan solo iba vestida con el fino camisón de la enfermería, que a la luz de la luna, se transparentaba por todas partes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debía ofrecer un aspecto más que lamentable.

- Cállate pecas

- ¡A mi nadie me dice que me calle, Malfoy, y menos tú!

- Mejor si lo haces, no querrás que Madame Pomprey nos descubra por culpa de tus escandalosos grititos.

No pude contestarle, ya que ambos escuchamos un ruido en la habitación de la enfermera, y vimos cómo se encendía la luz.

-Eso me pasa por no utilizar muffliato-dije para mí misma mientras los dos, haciéndonos los dormidos aguantábamos la respiración.

Estaba a punto de levantarme pensando que Madame Pompfrey había cambiado de opinión y no iba a venir, cuando de pronto escuché cómo la puerta se abría, y la enfermera se nos acercaba con una vela en la mano.

Me encogí más dentro de mi cama hasta esta completamente tapada por las mantas.

Respiraba entrecortada por los nervios, esperaba que Madame Pompfrey no informara a los profesores, o pagaría esto muy caro. Después de todo era prefecta, y debía ofrecer un comportamiento ejemplar.

Tic tac, tic tac… de nuevo el repetitivo sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia.

Tic tac, tic tac… una vez, dos veces, hasta 20 veces pude contar antes de que alguien me destapara por completo.

Me incorporé, dispuesta a disculparme con la enfermera por mi mal comportamiento, cuando me di cuenta de que de nuevo era la burlona sonrisa de Scorpius Malfoy la que me observaba desde el suelo.

Tranquila leoncita cobarde, ya puedes salir de debajo de las mantas

¡¿Qué haces aquí? Por tu culpa…. He estado a punto de perder mi reputación frente a los profesores!

Scorpius bufó con mofa.

Tu reputación de qué? ¿de mojigata insoportable?

¿Tienes ganas de que te peguen hoy, Malfoy?-le pregunté cada vez más impresionada por su descaro.

Hazme un sitio

Yo, viendo sus intenciones, esperé a que diera un salto hacia mi cama, y cuando ya estaba en la esquina, lo empujé, haciendo que callera al suelo, y riéndome de él.

¡Qué haces pecas! Eres una desagradecida! ¡deberías llorar de la emoción por el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy se digne a hacerte compañía!-me decía con auténtica rabia desde el suelo. Se notaba a la legua que Scorpius Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran en ridículo.

Más bien lloro de risa por lo estúpido que eres.

Scorpius se levantó corriendo y se enfrentó a mí.

Tus gestos no dicen lo mismo.

¿Qué gestos?

Mmmm… ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que te he pillado intentando besarme mientras estaba dormido? ¡Te vuelvo loca Weasley, debes reconocerlo!-dijo con voz llena de satisfacción.

Uyyy… me parece que sueñas cosas demasiado irreales Malfoy…

Me miró a los ojos con intensidad.

Ambos sabemos lo que estabas haciendo ahí, pecas. No estaba dormido, aunque así lo creyeras.

Solo comprobaba que estabas bien… me han dicho que mi primo te golpeó en la cabeza.

Scorpius puso mala cara al recordar a James, pero volvió a mirarme sonriente.

Tu familia tiene una curiosa manera de agradecer las cosas.

No tenemos nada que agrade…- Pero dejé la frase a mitad. Tenía razón. Scorpius Malfoy acababa de salvarme la vida, y yo no había sido capaz ni siquiera de darle las gracias. Por muy mezquino que fuera, se lo debía. Ante todo yo era una persona justa.

Gracias-solté sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Muy bien, Weasley, vas aprendiendo. Ahora, mi recompensa.

Preté los labios.

Si piensas que te voy a pagar algo por haberme salvado…

Una fuerte carcajada proveniente de su boca me interrumpió esta vez.

¿De verdad piensas que quiero algún tipo de recompensa material?

Eres un Malfoy-me encogí de hombros, creyendo que eso lo dejaba todo claro.

Venga Weasley… déjame un hueco

No

No seas estúpida

No

Pecas…

No

Estaba claro que en realidad me moría de ganas por dejarle subir, por dejar que estuviera conmigo… ¡Merlín, al cuerno! Me moría de ganas por mandar todo a la mierda y pasar la noche besándolo! Estaba tan sexy ahí plantado… observándome desde el suelo, con la luz de la luna iluminando sus labios, convirtiendo sus ojos en en plateado y excitante enigma que quería resolver...

Si no te dejo subir, no vas a callarte, verdad?

Tú lo has dicho.- Puse los ojos en blanco, y mudé mi expresión de grata satisfacción por expresión de incomodidad y desprecio.

Scorpius subió a mi cama, haciéndose un hueco, y se quedó observándome con sorna. Sin duda estaba disfrutando fastidiándome.

Como alguien nos descubra así te juro que no solo yo, también mi fantasma te perseguirá durante toda la eternidad!

Mmmm… estimulante- dijo acercándose a mis labios.

Intenté apartarlo fingiendo cara de desagrado, cuando de pronto recordé algo que dibujó una gran GRAN sonrisa en mis labios.

Estaba ganando. En realidad me moría de ganas por que me besara, no podía engañarme a mí misma… ¿Por qué no dejar que lo hiciera, e informarle en cuanto acabara de que esta batalla la había ganado yo? Así lo hice. Scorpius volvió a acercarse a mí, insistente. Nuestras respiraciones volvieron a mezclarse.

Nuestros alientos de combinaron nuevamente… y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Volví a recordar cómo me sentía cada vez que me besaba…

Tan libre… tan… maravillosa… tan excitada…

Mordí su labio inferior extasiada, estaba en el séptimo cielo, y quería que el beso fuera eterno… por ello no pude evitar decepcionarme cuando, con su arrogante sonrisita me miró, ya separados…

-Malfoy… he ganado.

Ni qué decir tiene que el resto de la noche no logré pegar ojo… aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo… insomne


	11. Capítulo 11: Estúpida

**_Capítulo 11: Estúpida_**

_-_Bffffffff

-Deja de bufar Rose, pareces un gato.

- Bffffffff…

- ¡Rose! Eres lo peor- se quejaba Lily mientras me arrastraba cruelmente escaparate tras escaparate empotrándome contra los cristales en su ansia por verlo todo.

Yo me limitaba a arrastrar los pies, dejando muy claro con mis bufidos que aquella no era mi forma ideal de pasar una mañana navideña.

Los típicos villancicos inundaban el abarrotado callejón, que se encontraba totalmente sobrecargado de parafernalia navideña.

Por mi parte, la cantidad ingente de personas, unido a la recargada decoración y el exceso de ropa de abrigo que llevaba encima provocaba que tuviera la asfixiante sensación de encontrarme dentro de una olla exprés a punto de explotar…

-¿Podemos irnos ya, Lily?

- Qué poco espíritu navideño.

- La navidad es para estar con la familia, no para comprar todo lo que pilles por banda…- repliqué casi sin ganas.

Mi pequeña prima hizo una mueca que pretendía ser ofensiva. Suspiré. Lo cierto es que habría dado lo que fuera por encontrarme en ese mismo momento en Hogwarts, leyendo en la solitaria y tranquila biblioteca... o dándome un relajante bañito en el baño de prefectos. O pensando en mis cosas en la Sala Común. o … o… o cualquier cosa antes que esto, vamos. Tranquila, sin que un millón de personas intentaran aplastarme en sus ansias por consumir como desesperados, solamente porque es navidad.

Mientras Lily observaba boquiabierta en el escaparate el último modelo de escoba de carreras, mi mente comenzó a vagar… como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba evadirse por un rato.

Lo primero que me vino a la mente me puso de tan mal humor que decidí que quedarme visitando tiendas en el callejón diagón era mucho mejor que dejarle rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Habían pasado semanas desde nuestro último encuentro en la enfermería… semanas en las que su ausencia me mataba hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo… la ausencia de esos labios estaba haciéndome perder la cabeza, volverme obsesiva… Aunque claro está que yo no estaba… emmm… enamorada de ese engreído-sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo- solo era … era… ¡era culpa suya, por confundirme siempre con sus miraditas y sus gestos y sus palabras, y sus besos, todo lleno de dobles significados!

Pero… ¿Desde cuando lo primero en lo que pensaba al dejar volar mis pensamientos eran esos labios? ¡Por Merlín! Tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza como fuera, o terminaría por volverme completamente loca.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, creyendo así que el pensamiento desaparecería, y me encontré con los extrañados ojos de Lily, que sin duda pensaría que me estaba dando un ataque o algo por el estilo.

- Vale vale, si vas a empezar a echar espuma por la boca nos vamos…

Le saqué la lengua, no iba a mostrarme molesta.

- Calla un poco, y salgamos de aquí… tengo ganas de ver a tío Charlie -le dije, y para mi gran hastío, pude comprobar cómo Lily corría hacia el interior de la tienda, con los ojos como platos y la boca de par en par.

- Por Merlín y por Morgana… ¿y ahora qué?- dije más para mí misma que para ella, mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba mi prima.

La enana estaba babeando encima de una estantería con uniformes de quidditch

- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene tanta emoción?

- ¡Rose, son las nuevas túnicas de la selección Inglesa, MIRA!- desplegó una de ellas mientras me sacudía el brazo con vehemencia, intentando llamar mi atención como desesperada.

Ni siquiera la miré, yo también estaba desesperada, pero por marcharme de allí. Ya tenía más que suficiente. Además me moría de ganas de volver a la madriguera y estar con mis tíos y abuelos, a los que prácticamente no veía nunca salvo en verano.

- Sí, sí... preciosa. Bueno, cuando termines, estaré fuera-dije visiblemente agobiada, y salí de la tienda haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de mi prima.

Pero salir no había sido ninguna buena idea, como mis ojos enseguida pudieron constatar en el momento en el que se cruzaron con sus ojos.

Sí, sí... SUS ojos.

Parpadeé, confusa e incrédula, no podía creerme mi mala (o buena) suerte.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron tan solo durante unos segundos. Tiempo más que suficiente para darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, iba acompañado de sus padres, que por supuesto, no es que me mirasen... del todo... bien. Puse cara de pánico y volví a mirarle a él, cuya expresión era inescrutable.

Uno de sus grisáceos ojos me hizo un guiño, lo que provocó que me sonrojara excesivamente.

Bajé la cabeza sumamente avergonzada. ¿Qué quería ese idiota? ¿Buscarme un problema con sus padres? ¿O acaso quería decirme algo con ese guiño? Me recriminé a mí misma por estúpida. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que al rubito arrogante le interesaba algo que no fuera él, él, él y su… "aparato reproductor", por decirlo suave.

Bufé, a cada momento más cabreada justo cuando Lily hacía acto de presencia agitando una bolsa delante de mi cara.

-¡Estaba rebajada!

- Muy bien Lily- le dije agarrándola del brazo tensamente e intentando huír de allí lo antes posible, y a poder ser sin que mi prima se diera cuenta. Scorpius y sus padres se acercaban peligrosamente a nuestra posición, y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir ningún encontronazo.

Pero por desgracia era… demasiado tarde. Lily ya lo había visto, como enseguida se esforzó por demostrarme. Y la hubiera matado.

-¡ROSE!-gritó como desaforada. ¡Rose! Agitó mi brazo de nuevo.

-¡Auchhhhhh! ¡¿eres tonta! ¿por qué me pisas?

Puse cara de cruel satisfacción.

- Sin querer, Lily

¡Mira quién está ahí!- me dijo, por fortuna, ya más bajito.

- Ya lo veo Lilianne, lo he visto hace rato. Y si no quieres que él y sus padres se den cuenta de que estamos hablando de ellos, mejor será que pares de una vez y nos marchemos de aquí…

La pequeña pelirroja puso un puchero.

- Deja que antes vayamos a Loveless&Stink- me dijo arrastrándome hacia una tienda de joyería.

- Oh, no, claro que no! Ya basta Lilianne, ya he tenido más que suficiente-dije tomándola del brazo y encaminándome a la salida del callejón.

- Bfffffffffffff…..- ahora el bufido no era mío, si no de Lily.

Su hermano James acababa de aparecer ante nuestros ojos, acompañado de una rubia tonta. Stacy Williams, Hufflepuff, de séptimo curso. La rubia más tonta de todo Hogwarts, a la que ni Lily ni yo, por supuesto, aguantábamos.

En cuanto James se dio cuenta de dónde estábamos intento desviarse de nuestro camino, pero Lily fue más rápida, y me arrastró de nuevo (a estas alturas parecía una maldita muñeca de trapo) hasta él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jamesicito?- preguntó Lily mirando con burla a su acompañante.

- Lo que no te importa enana, quita de aquí-intentó apartarla y seguir su camino.

Yo me limité a ponerle una mueca desagradable a James. No me gustaba que fuera tan rudo con su hermana. Vale, era cierto que a veces yo lo era, pero solo cuando Lily explotaba al máximo su gran habilidad por sacar de quicio al resto de la población mundial.

- Hola, Stacy- saludó Lily con tonito desagradable.-Vaya vaya, parece que has cambiado de compañías… creí que te iban más los rubios de ojos grises…

- ¡¿Cómo!- solté muy alterada.

Todos se me quedaron mirando.

La cara de James era un poema. Parecía querer asesinarme de un momento a otro… sin duda también él sospechaba de mí y de Malfoy. La cara de Lily estaba adornada con su eterna sonrisa de: "yo se algo que tú no sabías, y acabas de delatarte tu solita", y bueno… digamos que la de la rubia de bote esa era la misma cara insulsa de siempre. Y pensándolo bien, ahora que acababa de enterarme de que frecuentaba a Scorpius, la veía todavía más fea y odiosa.

La expresión de James de: "¡explícate, pero ya!" estaba poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa, y como yo no sabía que demonios contestar, pensé que la huída era lo más inteligente en aquellos momentos, y que era mi turno de arrastrar de allí a Lily como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

- Emmm… bueno James… luego nos vemos, adiós…

Antes de que pudiera replicar ya nos habíamos perdido entre la multitud.

Yo sudaba a chorro.

Me paré bajo el toldillo de una tienda, y miré a Lily con cara de póker.

- ¿Esa estúpida está con Scorpius?

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, Rose! ¿en qué mundo vives? ¡Todo el colegio lo sabe!

Puse cara de disgusto. Me sentía como una estúpida a la que acababan de traicionar.

- No me gusta marujear la vida de los demás. De todos modos, parece que no soy la única que no estaba enterada… tu hermano tampoco lo sabía.

- A mi hermano eso le da igual mientras tenga unas cuantas descerebradas lamiéndole el…-se calló de pronto.- Bueno, pero no es eso lo importante-continuó componiendo una sonrisa.- Debes tener más cuidado Rosie, tu solita te delatas.

- ¿En qué?-dije fingiendo inocencia.

- Vamos. ¡No puedes seguir negándolo! Te mueres por él. ¿Qué hay de esas sonrisas cuando volviste de la enfermería tras el partido de Quidditch? Te pegaste toda esa semana ida, siempre con cara de tonta, como si te hubieran dado un filtro de amor… ¡por Morgana que quien no lo vea, es ciego! No eres nada disimulada Rosie… Y ahora. Me vas a contar con pelos y señales lo que pasó en la enfermería aquella noche, o pienso contarle a tío Ron…

Pero yo ya no prestaba ninguna atención a sus palabras, pues podía ver por el escaparate de Loveless&Stink, la tienda donde nos habíamos parado a nada más y nada menos que el responsable de mis noches de insomnio, de mis ilusiones rotas, de haberme vuelto una idiota, al dueño de esos ojos grises que me convertían en otra persona…

Estaba solo, sus padres ya no lo acompañaban, y comprando se encontraba comprando un precioso colgante con un rubí en forma de corazón... para alguien.

El corazón se me encogió como si se protegiera de un golpe certero que acabaran de asaetarle. Scorpius Malfoy estaba comprándo eso para alguien, que sin duda, no era yo. ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho ilusiones con ese idiota? ¿Y desde cuando padecía yo un interés romántico por él? ¿Desde cuándo pretendía que el simple juego de provocaciones para ver quién podía ejercer más poder sobre el contrario se había convertido en algo personal para mí?

Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse de casualidad, y fui incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas. Esta vez, sin siquiera agarrar a mi prima Lily de la mano me marché de allí. Corriendo como una loca por el callejón. Me daba igual lo que pensaran, solo quería alejarme de allí. Encerrarme en mi habitación en la madriguera, y llorar a gusto durante un buen rato.

Por segunda vez en ese día me sentí como una maldita estúpida…

Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo estúpida.

_Holisssssssss! ^^ capítulo navideño algo retrasado__pero aquí está! No todos los capis pueden terminar bien, no?__veamos… haremos una votación ¿Qué os parece? Sigo en la madriguera en el próximo capítulo y narro las vacaciones navideñas de Rose y sus primos y hermano, o volvemos ya a Hogwarts y nos saltamos eso? Bueno... creo que tengo algo bueno pensado en la madriguera, así que tendremos que esperar otro capitulito para volver a Hogwarts! :p_


	12. Capítulo 12: Irresponsable

_**Capítulo 12: Irresponsable:**_

POV SCORPIUS: 

El estómago se me encogió cuando por segunda vez en aquel día y a través del cristal pude ver esos impresionantes ojos azules, tan parecidos al dulce color del cielo en una tarde de verano que desde hacía tanto tiempo me traían de calle. En ese mismo momento odié con intensidad aquel trozo de vidrio que nos separaba, como cada vez que la veía. Odiaba el espacio físico que impedía que nuestras manos se unieran, que nuestras bocas se encontraran, que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo…

Porque eso es lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que veía a Rose Weasley. Y desde el mismo primer momento en el que la ví, en el Andén 9 y ¾, cuando ambos teníamos once años.

Era una sensación odiosa, a la que ya me había acostumbrado hacía mucho tiempo. Odiosa porque realmente quería estar con ella, observarla sin cesar, besar sus labios, acariciar su sedoso y brillante cabello de fuego, y pasarme horas y horas contando sus interminables pequitas… pero eso era algo que no me podía permitir. Que debía reprimir como todas mis fuerzas.

Yo era un Malfoy, mi nombre y mi posición me impedían relacionarme con semejante familia de traidores a la sangre. Sí, era cierto que los tiempos en los que el Señor Oscuro gobernaba e imponía la supremacía de la sangre limpia habían terminado, pero ello no significaba que familias de rigurosa sangre limpia como nosotros, no siguieran dándole importancia al rango y el estatus que un linaje puro te proporcionaba. El odio entre los Malfoy y los Weasley se remontaba a generaciones atrás, concretamente a mi abuelo Lucius. Mis padres eran mucho más comprensivos al respecto. Después de todo, Harry Potter junto con los padres de Rose, lo habían sacado de algún lío. Aunque a mí me daba la sensación de que todo aquello no hacía más que incrementar secretamente la rabia que mi padre les guardaba, pues no soportaba estar en deuda con ellos. Aunque delante de ellos, cuando se encontraban, procuraba guardar las formas. Mi madre y yo éramos los únicos que nos dábamos cuenta de cómo su sonrisa se convertía en tirante cada vez que veía al padre de Rose. Aunque él no se quedaba atrás… Ronald Weasley parecía querer deshollinar a mi padre cada vez que lo veía. Y sobra decir que esa perspectiva no era demasiado alentadora en mi situación con Rose…

Los preciosos ojos azules que me tenían hipnotizados se volvieron acuosos, y desesperados, y es entonces cuando desperté de ese mundo de ensoñación al que sus ojos me habían transportado, y volví a mi ser. Me había concentrado tanto en mis propios pensamientos cuando la ví que ni siquiera recordaba que me encontraba en una tienda, comprando un regalo…

Los llorosos ojos de Rose me miraron con reproche, y en menos de un segundo desapareció de mi vista. Su irritante prima pequeña me miró con cara de: "¿qué le has hecho, capullo?" y se marchó corriendo tras ella.

Tuve una desagradable sensación en el pecho. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a mi pelirroja para irse así, hecha un mar de lágrimas? ¡Ni que la hubiera insultado!

De todas formas, todo mi plan se había venido abajo. Seguro que por culpa de su tonta prima, que me habría seguido, Rose me había descubierto con su sorpresa, y ya no podría dársela. Con lo que me había costado librarme de mis padres… para nada. Cerré mis puños con rabia. No podía recibirlo sabiendo que yo la había comprado para ella. Todo esto debía ser un secreto, lo último que me convenía es que mis sentimientos se dieran a conocer de algún modo. Debía seguir manteniendo esa ruda fachada de odio hacia ella delante de los demás. Debía seguir confundiéndola, despistándola. No podía darle ilusiones de algo que en realidad no podía ocurrir.

Sabía que quizá me estaba comportando de una forma demasiado cruel por darle esperanzas y quitárselas de un plumazo y de forma tan desagradable y brusca cada vez que ella intuía algo bueno en mí… pero era algo que no podía evitar. Cada vez me gustaba más estar con ella. Cada vez necesitaba más el dulce y electrificante tacto de su piel… me había convertido en alguien completamente dependiente de su mirada… y eso era algo que por mucho que me esforzara, nunca podría cambiar.

Los primeros años logré llevar las cosas mucho mejor… el profundo odio que ella parecía sentir por mí facilitaba mucho todo eso de fingir una fuerte aversión hacia ella. Pero últimamente… cada vez se estaba volviendo mucho más difícil para mí. Sabía que había comenzado a volverme débil, demasiado vulnerable. A sucumbir irremediablemente a los deseos de mi corazón. Desde la primera vez en la que nuestros labios hicieron contacto no me la podía sacar de la cabeza ni un triste segundo de mi existencia. Incluso soñaba con ella. Todos los días. Era una locura. Insano. Obsesivo. Preocupante. Algo había cambiado entre nosotros dos… quizá ella había comenzado a sentir cosas por mí… quizá no. No sabía si el detonante había sido nuestro primer beso, o su evidente cambio de actitud hacia mí. Porque la ponía nerviosa. Mucho. Y lo sabía perfectamente, podía sentirlo.

Ese pensamiento me arrancó una sonrisa de petulancia, además de nuevas ideas. Me acerqué al mostrador de la joyería para dar instrucciones.

-Para una madre, con amor, Scorpius.

Al rato salí del callejón con las compras ya finalizadas. Me encontré con mamá donde habíamos acordado, y juntos nos encaminamos hacia la salida. Volveríamos a casa… a la solitaria casa donde las navidades… no parecían navidades. Cuánto habría dado yo… por tener una familia como los Weasley. Pero eso, claro… era algo que nunca nadie jamás debería saber.

POV ROSE: 

Toc, toc toc…

Toc toc toc…

-Oh! ¿Y ahora qué?- gruñí soltando la pluma de golpe, y manchando sin querer parte del pergamino. Llevaba horas intentando redactar una redacción sobre los 12 usos de la Sangre de Dragón, escondida en el escritorio de la antigua habitación de tío Percy, en la madriguera… Pero algo así se convertía en tarea cuasi imposible cuando tienes una prima pequeña pelirroja que es el demonio, y no admite un NO por respuesta.

Por supuesto Lily veía una atrocidad que la noche de nochebuena me encontrara haciendo algo así… pero ella nunca me había comprendido. Casi nadie me comprendía de hecho. Tenía prisa por terminar esta redacción, y así poder ponerme a estudiar cuanto antes. Teníamos un examen justo a la vuelta a Hogwarts, y ni siquiera había empezado. Todo el asunto de Malfoy me mantenía demasiado distraída últimamente… aquellos preciosos ojos grises me estaban volviendo irresponsable.

Me levanté exasperada y corrí a abrir la ventana, pues de allí provenían los fuertes ruidos.

Se trataba de una bonita y señorial lechuza parda, que traía un cuco paquetito en el pico.

Extendí la palma de mi mano, y el paquete cayó en ella.

Pagué al animal, no sin antes ir a por un pequeño recipiente con agua para que bebiera, y le acaricié las alas posteriores de la cabeza cariñosamente.

No esperaba ningún paquete, cosa que me extrañó bastante. Le di la vuelta, y no había rastro del remitente. Quien fuera, lo había enviado anónimamente.

Me senté de nuevo, desenvolviendo el paquete con manos nerviosas.

Lo que ví en su interior me dejó boquiabierta…

* * *

**Hola queridos y queridas! capítulo algo cortito y diferente, lo se… :p **

**Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de dejaros entrar en la mente de Scorpius… que vierais cómo piensa, qué es lo que siente él. No se si os habrá gustado, quizá os parece algo extraño o demasiado corto, pero yo más o menos he quedado satisfecha con el resultado… el próximo capítulo prometo diversión navideña en la madriguera! :P (y también prometo decir qué contenía el misterioso paquetito recibido por Rose :p)**

**PD: Sí, para quien se halla dado cuenta… le he cambiado el color de ojos a Rose (no se en qué estaba pensando cuando se los puse verdes, quizá fue por la influencia de Lily Evans…mi otra historia… pero Insomnia tiene razón! el asunto es que los tiene azules, como su papito! :p que quede muy claro) Enseguida modificaré los anteriores capítulos donde dice que los tiene verdes.**

**Muchísimas gracias a **3generacion-RoseLily , LuGrint, Marce y Diane Potter por apoyarme y darme su valiosa opinión! Muchas gracias chicas!

**Vuelvo pronto, con un capítulo más extenso (espero)**

**Besazos a todos! ^^**


	13. Capítulo 13: Asesina

_**Capítulo 13: Vacaciones navideñas en la madriguera.**_

Mi aburrida tarea quedó completamente relegada al olvido en cuanto logré abrir el adornado y misterioso paquetito.

- Ohhhhh!

No pude reprimir el suspiro de sorpresa que salía de mi boca abierta de par en par. Mis impresionados ojos se abrieron como un par de globos fruto de la inesperada sorpresa. Estaba segura de que si en aquel momento entraba alguien por la puerta y me veía de esa forma, podía pensar que me había dado un telele.

Mi corazón dio un tremendo vuelco cuando vi lo que había en el interior del paquete que aquella majestuosa lechuza acababa de traerme...

Tuve que frotar mis ojos con insistencia una y otra vez, pues no podía creer la belleza de lo que tenía ante mí… Incluso tuve que pellizcarme para ver si se trataba de un sueño… pero, como mi aullido de dolor corroboró, no, no estaba en un sueño, aquello era real, y era para mí, como así lo atesoraba la nota que traía consigo el paquetito, la cual rezaba así:

_"Un pequeño obsequio digno tan solo de la belleza de la leona más hermosa, Rose… Póntelo, y te darás cuenta de que... Slytherin… sería el mejor complemento para tí... "_

No estaba firmada, pero una enorme sonrisa surcó mi rostro. No hacía falta que la nota estuviera firmada para saber de quién provenía. Suspiré extasiada… sabía que debería estar algo molesta conmigo misma por dejar que él tuviera semejante influencia en mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Día tras día los grises ojos que me traían tan loca me hechizaban más y más, y a estas alturas sabía perfectamente que no había vuelta atrás.

El hecho de que la nota no estuviera firmada intentaba sembrar en mí una pequeña duda, casi insignificante pero lo suficientemente importante como para que no me atreviera a decirle nada, por si no era él quien me enviaba el regalo… Por otra parte, todo en el obsequio daba a entender que él el remitente. Una esmeralda, y no un rubí, como yo le había visto comprar en la tienda… de pronto me paré en seco al recordar ese momento en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron en la tienda donde estaba comprando el mismo colgante que yo tenía ahora en las manos, con la diferencia de que el mío era una esmeralda, y el que él tenía en las manos en ese momento era un rubí.

Tonta, tonta tonta! ¿y si el rubi era para la rubia estúpida esa? ¿y si relamente y como ya había pensado anteriormente, estaba jugando a dos bandas?

La cara de esa insulsa flotó en mi mente, y descubrí en mí unos instintos asesinos anteriormente desconocidos en mi persona. ¡Maldición! Esa rubia oxigenada iba a pagar por ser tan…

Mi mano se cerró con rabia en un puño al darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido por confiar en que yo podía ser algo para él… yo era una más, como todas. Como todas esas chicas tontas con las que solía jugar sin importarle sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo no podía haberme dado cuenta? Suspiré con frustración, observando el precioso regalo, y cerré los ojos pensando en él.

Mi mente voló nuevamente hasta todos aquellos maravillosos encuentros que había tenido con él hasta el momento… ese fugaz y para mí vergonzoso encuentro en los vestuarios de quidditch, aquella tarde de castigo en la que me dio nuestro primer beso, nuestro último encuentro en la tienda, y sobre todo aquella maravillosa noche de besos robados en la enfermería de la que ninguno de los dos habíamos vuelto a hablar, por supuesto… Por cada recuerdo que pasaba, me daba cuenta de que su actitud para conmigo había cambiado, y mucho desde nuestro primer encuentro… Cuando me hablaba, ya no lo hacía con ese tono desagradable… cuando me miraba… cuando me miraba ya no me miraba como antes. Aquella mirada asesina con un punto de insatisfecha curiosidad en ella había pasado a convertirse en una mirada completamente diferente…en una mirada intrigante, desconocida para mí. Una mirada de necesidad, de desilusión… de búsqueda frustrada. Esa mirada escondía algo, mi corazón me lo decía. ¿Y si me estaba comportando como una paranoica total? ¿Y si en realidad el dueño de esos ojos grises pretendía regalarme a mí ese colgante con corazón de rubí pero al encontrarnos nuestros ojos y para despistar lo había cambiado por una esmeralda como el color de su casa? ¿Y si finalmente no había comprado mas que este colgante, si el regalo solo era para mí? ¿Y si no estaba pensando en nadie más que en mí cuando quiso comprar el regalo? Tonta...¿Y si el regalo no era de él? ¿Qué hay si quien me lo enviaba era otra persona totalmente distinta? Una oleada de desencanto sacudió mis sentidos al pensar en esa probabilidad, pero mis por su culpa aturdidos sentidos decidieron no hacerle caso, y hacerse ilusiones… De nuevo.

Agarré con mis manos el bello regalo, con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz, con la delicadeza que merecía un objeto tan exquisito, y me puse frente al espejo de pie de tío Percy para verme con él puesto…

Mi imagen me sonrió maravillada desde el otro lado del espejo.

Un indescriptiblemente bello colgante de oro blanco con una enorme esmeralda en forma de corazón adornaba mi pálido y blanco cuello. El precioso y brillante verde de la esmeralda hacía un contraste bastante interesante con el color de mi piel y mi pelo, dándole a mi cuello y a mi piel un porte aristocrático.

No pude sonreír embobada al verme con él, y acaricié con mi mano el contorno que el corazón creaba en torno a mi pecho, sin poder dejar de pensar en él…

De esa guisa estaba cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe…

Con toda la rapidez que fui capaz y como acto reflejo encerré el colgante en mi puño, escondiéndolo tras mi espalda.

-TE ENCONTRÉ! -gritaba triunfante Lily tirándose hacia mí.

Mi cara de susto no debía engañar a mi insistente prima, pues se acercó a mí con suspicacia.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que es esto? ¡Hoy es nochebuena, las primas ya han lle… ¡¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¡Nada!-grité gesticulando exageradamente. Sí… vale. No sabía mentir…era algo inevitable.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad intentando analizar la situación y buscar la salida más sencilla posible…

Con todo el disimulo del que fui capaz, que no era mucho teniendo en cuenta lo tenso de la situación di un paso hacia atrás de espaldas, rezando por no tropezarme con nada en mi camino… mi objetivo primordial era llegar hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el paquetito y esconderlo como pudiera… si podía alcanzar mi varita que estaba a unos metros, mejor que mejor y si no… ya idearía alguna otra forma…

Me fustigué mentalmente por mi poco disimulo, y sobre todo por dejar la varita a desmano… me juré que no volvería a ir a ninguna parte sin ella.

Lily continuaba avanzando hacia mí con cara de maldad.

- Rosieeeeee….

Debido a que necesitaba toda mi concentración, pasé de contestar… calculaba que ya casi había llegado a la mesa… casi casi…

De pronto vi cómo Lily miraba horrorizada hacia mis pies. Asustada, miré al mismo lugar, y menos mal que lo hice, porque estuve a punto de ser la responsable de una particularmente desagradable muerte por aplastamiento de la vieja lechuza de la familia (que sabe Merlín qué narices hacía allí…) por supuesto que el movimiento que tuve que hacer para esquivarla hizo que perdiera la concentración, el equilibrio y…(bueno, ya todo el mundo sabía que yo no era ninguna maravilla de la coordinación en tierra)… CATAPUM!

Mi trasero dio de lleno con toda la esquina del escritorio de mi querido tio Percy, la cual se hundió en uno de mis queridos y pobres glúteos, lo que hizo que gruesas lágrimas saltaran de mis ojos en protesta por el agudo dolor que posteriormente me obligaría a sentarme durante dos semanas en cojines flotadores…

Mis quejidos no parecieron alertar a Lily, que muy lejos de preocuparse por mi estado corrió riendo a carcajadas hasta mi posición, y me arrebató el colgante de las manos, con gesto triunfal.

- Wow! ¡Quién te lo ha enviado!

Puse mala cara.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi estado de salud… -dije frotando mi dolorido trasero con delicadeza.

-Bah! Deja de lloriquear, no ha sido para tanto! Lo importante ahora es esto-volvió a agitarlo en mi misma frente.

- ¡Quién!

-Cállate!-dije logrando levantarme a duras penas y arrebatándole el collar en un veloz gesto.

La cara de Lily comenzó a mutar. Del fastidio a la sorpresa, y de allí a la malicia. Sin duda, había atado cabos.

- Es de Malfoy!

- Chstttttttt! ¡Cállate!-le dije muy alterada.

- Oh! No, no no noo! -gritaba dando saltitos de alegría. -Dime ahora mismo lo que sabes, o…

- Lily! Por favor, se lo mismo que tú…-la miré suplicante en el mismo momento en el que por la puerta aparecía la prima Roxanne, con cara de aburrida.

- ¡Por qué tardáis tanto!- vino hacia nosotras con cara de fastidio.

- Rose estaba enseñándome…

Pisé a Lily con disimulo para que me mirara, y le puse una clara cara de:

- "como abras tu linda boquita…"

- Los deberes que tenía.

Por fortuna, Lily había decidido apiadarse de mí. O quizá lo que había decidido era alargar mi lenta y agonizante tortura, no estaba segura… pero por el momento me sentí bastante aliviada.

Roxanne, nada convencida con la explicación nos miró a ambas con cara rara, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas.

-¿Vamos? Han llegado Dom y Louise- anunció con cara de maldad. Si de normal para sobrevivir en esta familia debías mantenerte medianamente alejada de Lily, cuando Lily y Rox se juntaban lo mejor era esconderse… La loca y despreocupada alegría de Lily hacía una combinación explosiva con la enérgica y traviesa personalidad de Roxanne, que según tenía entendido, era una versión femenina de mis tíos gemelos en su juventud, pero en chica. El efecto era similar al que se conseguía si juntabas a James con Freddie… Y si encima estaba el pobre Louise de por medio…

Pobre Louise. Siempre tan tranquilo y bueno, era el eterno flanco de bromas de mis primos más revoltosos. Por ello era mi primito favorito, además de Albus. Porque ambos se dejaban achuchar siempre por mí.

Rox ya bajaba con las escaleras.

-Rosie… - me llamó Lily muy sonriente.

Eché un vistazo rápido al paquetito, todavía encima de la mesa, y antes de que Lily pudiera hacer nada corrí hacia él, y me apoderé de la varita y del envoltorio.

-Vamos-dije, y me encaminé hacia la puerta respirando hondo, siguiendo a Lily y sus saltitos.

Todos los que faltaban fueron llegando. Abracé y besé a todos mis primos con mucho cariño, así como a mis tios, y entablé una interesante conversación con tío Percy y las primas Molly y Lucy, quienes más se parecían a mí en cuanto a cuestiones académicas.

Lily y Roxanne nos miraban en la distancia, e incluso nos hacían la burla, pero acostumbradas como estábamos, decidimos ignorarlas.

James y Fred, al igual que mi hermano no aparecieron hasta que la abuela Molly anunció voz en grito que la cena estaba servida.

Muerta de ganas de empezar a degustar los exquisitos manjares a los que nos tenía acostumbrados la abuela, me dispuse a sentarme al lado de Louise, cuando como salida de la nada, mi querida Lily le dio un empujoncito.

- Perdona Loiuse, pero le he prometido a Rosie que esta noche me sentaría con ella-dijo con una sonrisita llena de malignidad, dirigiéndome una mirada que decía claramente: "o si no…"

No pude más que poner los ojos en blanco e indicar a Louise que se sentara a mi otro lado.

La deliciosa cena comenzó, y la mesa se llenó con las típicas conversaciones banales de cena de navidad.

Lily estuvo inusualmente callada durante toda la cena, cosa que me sorprendió bastante… Lo que yo no imaginaba es que se guardaba la sorpresa para el postre, cuando todos se hallaban tan llenos de comer y adormilados por la comilona que en la mesa reinaba el más absoluto silencio…

-Rosie! ¿aún no le has enseñado a tío Ron el regalo que te ha enviado el slythe… Auuuuuuchhhhh! -ahí llegó mi venganza, en la que descargué contra su pie toda mi furia. Por segunda vez en aquel día, mis instintos asesinos volvieron a aflorar… aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo asesina…

Sin embargo, ello no sirvió para distraer la atención de los ventitantos pares de ojos que me observaban… dos de los cuales, parecían querer descuartizarme lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡Cómo! -escuché gritar a mi padre y James a la vez.

Tragué saliva

¡Tierra, trágame!

* * *

**Yupi! Que cena navideña más divertida, eh? Jajajajaja espero que os haya gustado!**

**Millones de gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentarios, que agradezco con el almaaaaaaaaa! :D ^^ besotes!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Vulnerable

_**Capítulo 14: Vulnerable**_

La ya de por sí rojiza cara de mi padre comenzó a hincharse cual globo, y lo más preocupante de todo es que el rojo estaba comenzando a alcanzar tonalidades moradas y verdosas nada saludables… Las venas de cuello y sien se le marcaban más que nunca, y le palpitaban como si de un momento a otro fueran a estallar.

Bueno… para quien no recuerde, le pongo en situación. Estaba muriendo en ese mismo instante. Sí, muriendo, literalmente, al igual que mi prima, que ya había firmado su temprana sentencia de muerte, ya que por su culpa estaba así… Lily acababa de decir algo que le iba a costar una lenta y dolorosa muerte por mi parte, y claro está, papá y James habían reaccionado como auténticos locos.

Miré a James con fastidio. Vale, podía entender que papá se pusiera hecho un loco, pero ¿James? Creo que últimamente me celaba demasiado, y eso no me gustaba en absoluto. Me dije a mí misma que más tarde tendría una charla con él recordándole que no es mi padre, ni mi novio ni nada similar. Y que si yo le dejo seguir felizmente su frenética vida de: "me acuesto con todas", él no tiene por qué meterse en mi tranquila e inocente vida de: "tonteo con uno". Por mucho que ese uno sea como Romeo Montesco, y yo como Julieta Capuleto.

Volviendo a ese instante… sí, vale, quería morir. Que la tierra me tragase, darme de golpes contra la pared, ponerme la capa de tío Harry, desaparecerme de allí… lo que fuera con tal de no tener que enfrentar las miradas de toda la familia, y por supuesto, la furia de mi padre. Sabía que debía contestar algo de inmediato si no quería que las cosas se pusieran mucho peor, pero en ese momento yo no estaba para pensar en qué contestar, pues me había quedado tan impactada y aturdida que mi cerebro era totalmente incapaz de componer palabras con sentido, como bien atesoraban mis pobres intentos de balbuceo.

-Emmm…yo….ehhhh…- dije tan ruborizada que ya ni se distinguían las pecas de mi cara.

- El regalo que le he enviado yo, tío Ron.- escuché a mi lado.

Todos volvimos rápidamente la mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz.

Le envié a Rose un regalo desde casa, justo antes de llegar. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, y quería ver si lograba averiguar de quién era el regalo

Lo observé boquiabierta. Mi primo Louise acababa de salvarme de la más terrible de las tormentas, de golpe y plumazo. Mis ojos se inundaron de agradecimiento que más tarde, a solas, le haría llegar.

Escuché cómo James se atragantaba enfrente mío y nos miraba con rabia a ambos, y cómo Lily soltaba una risilla, que a mí se me antojó un tanto infernal.

Giré la cara rápidamente hacia Lily con el único propósito de advertirle que por su bien, más valdría que apoyara.

Algo en mi expresión de enorme agobio debió darle miedo, o quizá convencerla de que por hoy, había sido suficiente.

¿Louise? ¿un regalo tuyo?-dijo mi padre algo incrédulo, aunque visiblemente menos hinchado… sus ojos iban de Louise a Lily y a mí, pasando claro está por James. Frunció el ceño de forma exagerada, sin duda, la cara de James no le convencía en absoluto.- ¿Y cuál es ese regalo si se puede sa…

Ron, ven a ayudarme con esto.

¡Oh! Aquella era mi madre. Mi santa madre al rescate… No lo podía creer… Miré a mamá con ojos de eterno agradecimiento. Ella me respondió con una mirada algo seria, pero comprensiva. Era la segunda persona de la familia en pocos minutos que me salvaba de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y se lo agradecía con el alma. Sabía que probablemente luego tendría interrogatorio materno, pero eso no era ni de lejos tan grave como todo esto. Ya pensaría cómo hacerle frente a las preguntas de mamá. Además, siempre podía escaquearme de algún modo…

Papá me lanzó una última y severa mirada de: "tú y yo hablaremos más tarde" y se levantó de la mesa. Casi todos los adultos fueron tras ellos, dejándome sola con el resto de mis primos, que me observaban como un enjambre de hambrientos leones ávidos de información. ¡Qué ironía!

La primera en hablar, fue por supuesto, Victoire, quien había estado demasiado entretenida en ponerle caritas de corderito a Teddy durante la cena como para prestar atención a nada más. Ahora sin embargo, toda su atención se centraba en mí.

- Bueno, Rgose, es evidentéee que nos debes una explicación-soltó con su fingido acento francés… me ponía enferma cuando hablaba así. Siempre intentaba hacerse la interesante de ese modo… cuando en verdad le salía tan mal el acento como si yo ahora me pusiera a imitar el acento japonés.

A veces odiaba a Victoire. Se que está mal decir eso de una persona de tu propia familia, más si es tan cercana como yo a ella, pero… ese comportamiento de

Entrometida-hasta-la-muerte unido a sus aires de: "deberías estar eternamente agradecida por dejarte si quiera dirigirme la palabra" que siempre adoptaba cuando Teddy estaba cerca, era algo que difícilmente podías aguantar. Pero era mi prima, y en el fondo… en el fondo la quería. Sabía que debajo de toda esa asquerosa prepotencia se escondía un bello ser, como muchas veces (sobre todo cuando ambas éramos pequeñas), me había demostrado. Miré a Louise, que había puesto los ojos en blanco tras escuchar a su hermana. Muchas veces me preguntaba cómo dos hermanos podían llegar a ser tan distintos. Eran polos completamente opuestos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Victoire. No es nada, es algo que yo le he regalado-volvió a rescatarme Louise.

Bajé una mano por debajo de la mesa y le di un apretón de agradecimiento a su mano. Más tarde se lo agradecería mejor.

James solo me miraba con la misma cara que me ponía últimamente cada vez que se olía que detrás de todo estaba Scorpius Malfoy. Y ya me estaba cabreando.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome así el resto de la eternidad, James, o quizá algún día decidas perdonarme la vida?- le dije friamente.

¿Te has convertido en una mentirosa, Rose? Lily y Rox soltaron una risita nerviosa. El resto solo nos observaba un tanto boquiabiertos, entre ellos mi hermano.

Las palabras de James fueron todo lo que me faltaba para explotar definitivamente. Me levanté del golpe, haciendo un ruido horroroso con la silla al empujarla hacia atrás.

Miré a James acusadoramente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mentirosa! Yo no he dicho nada, estúpido.

- Si es cierto que el regalo es de Louise, venga Louise, ¡dinos cuál es el regalo!

- Es un… - James no le dejó terminar

- ¡No sabía que de repente Louise haya pasado a llamarse Malfoy!- berreó ya a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

El efecto que ese apellido causó sobre toda la mesa fue… bastante significativo. Sin embargo yo, no estaba para atender a tales tonterías.

¡NO SABÍA QUE DE REPENTE TENGO LA MAYOR FAMILIA DE ENTROMETIDOS DE LA HISTORIA!- le dije apunto de apuntarle con mi varita y cruciarlo. Y por no hacerlo precisamente, en menos de dos segundos estaba subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres, rumbo a mi habitación (y también la de Lucy y Dom), antiguo dormitorio de mi padre.

Eres un imbécil integral, James-escuché decir a una voz femenina antes de tumbarme boca abajo en la cama, a intentar ahogar mis lágrimas de rabia contra la acogedora almohada.

Enseguida escuché pasos por la escalera. Me entró una sensación de terrible angustia al pensar que quizá los adultos lo habían escuchado todo… esperaba que se hallaran tan ocupados en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo que no se hubiesen enterado de nada.

Toc, toc.

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Pero yo no estaba de humor. Mi única respuesta fue un gruñido.

Toc toc toc!

-No quiero hablar.

- Rosie… abre la puerta, por favor. –era mi hermano. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones de esto precisamente a él, pero… ¿Cómo no iba a abrirle la puerta a mi hermano? Me sequé las lágrimas con un toque de mi varita, y me acerqué hasta la puerta. En cuanto la abrí, volví a lanzarme sobre la cama bocabajo, no quería tener que mirar a nadie a la cara.

Hugo entró y cerró la puerta con timidez.

-James es un idiota. –dijo mientras noté cómo me acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.-No debería hablarte de ese modo…

No contesté nada.

Todos estábamos en su contra. Lucy Dom, Louise y Al querían subir, pero yo no les he dejado. Fred no ha dicho nada.

Silencio de nuevo.

Aunque en realidad quien peor está es Lily. Está muy disgustada. Parece sentirse muy culpable por todo esto.

Subí mi cabeza solo lo estrictamente necesario para adivinar en los ojos de mi hermano que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Lily te quiere, solo que a veces es muy impulsiva, y… y bueno. Estoy seguro de que no imaginaba que algo así pudiera pasar. Se siente muy…

Lily debería pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas. Pero no estoy enfadada con ella.

Ah no?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Se cómo es Lily… es… traviesa. Se que no lo hace con mala intención. Me miró sin comprender, mientras yo me incorporaba en la cama para quedarme frente a él.

Estoy enfadada con James. Es un bruto que últimamente no me deja ni vivir.

Hugo puso cara de pena.

¿Es… es cierto?- dijo poniéndose del mismo tono que su propio pelo rojizo.

¿El qué?

Hugo miró al suelo, cada vez más avergonzado.

¿Qué hay con Malfoy?

Esta vez fue mi turno de mirar al suelo, que de pronto, se había vuelto sumamente interesante.

¿Malfoy? Emmm… nada Hugo.

Subí la cabeza, había decepción en su mirada. Eso me dolió como mil crucios.

Pensé que tendrías confianza conmigo.

Perdona Hugo no es eso… es que… es que ni siquiera yo entiendo nada.

Asintió despacito. ¿Desde cuando mi hermanito pequeño se había convertido en alguien tan maduro y compresivo! Era tan tierno…

Vino y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta nada Malfoy. Es odioso. Lo mataría. Y no soy el único de esta familia que piensa así. Pero si me gustas tú. Eres mi hermana. Y te quiero. Y te protegeré siempre.

- Lo se Hugo, no hace falta que…-me cortó

- Solo quiero que sepas que…

TOC, TOC TOC! Aporreaban la puerta con violencia.

Venga Hugo, ya la has tenido bastante, déjanos hablar con ella.- decían la voces de Lucy y Dominique.

Hugo me puso cara tierna.

-¿Quieres que las eche? – una pequeña sonrisita de agradecimiento salió de mi boca.

-Déjalas entrar o echarán la puerta abajo.

- Está bien. Recuerda que… todavía tienes muchas cosas que contarme- me dijo. Me dio un largo abrazo que me reconfortó lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarme a un batallón de primas locas ávidas de información.

Huguito se encaminó a la puerta.

Y Hugo…-dije nerviosa antes de que saliera.

Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, por favor…- me puso cara de ofendido, y abrió la puerta.

Una manada de mamuts habría entrado al cuarto con más delicadeza de la que lo hicieron mis primas.

Louise y Al están esperando como unos locos a que llegue su turno de hablar contigo.

Oye! ¿Es que De pronto soy una atracción de feria, o qué!-dije algo molesta observando cómo unas alborotadas Lucy y Dominique se lanzaban sobre mi cama.

Fui a cerrar la puerta cuando de pronto ví a una disgustada Lily en el marco de la puerta. Parecía que no se decidía en entrar o no.

Roxanne, que llevaba cara de no estar enterándose de nada y estar muy frustrada por ello iba empujándola para que se acercara a mí. Lily me miró con cara de espanto, y con un arrebato me abrazó.

-Lo… lo siento Rosie, yo… supongo que no me di cuenta…

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, y la miré con severidad.

Lily. Te estuve advirtiendo con la mirada durante toda la noche. La próxima vez Roxanne y tú podíais buscar un entretenimiento mejor que andar jodiéndome.

Puso cara de perrito abandonado. Esa cara que ella sabía que yo no podía resistir.

-Está bien. Ya se que no lo hiciste con intención de hacerme daño. Y por eso te perdono. Pero por Merlín! ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo! –dije algo exasperada. De todas formas Lily sabía todo sobre Malfoy y yo, y jamás lo había ido contando por ahí. Y no había sido por oportunidades… Eso era algo que le agradecería siempre.

-Ha estado a punto. Por favor, Lily… guárdame el secreto-le rogué al oído, a lo que ella me contestó con una aliviada sonrisa de angelito.

-Lo juro- compuso con sus labios, y entró al cuarto a la vez que Rox, haciendo que pareciéramos ratoncillos encerrados en una ratonera.

El cuarto no es que fuera una maravilla de grande precisamente, y dentro hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Todo ello sumado a las conversaciones "demasiado maduras" (según Lily y Rox) de mis primas Dom y Lucy hicieron que muy pronto comenzaran a aburrirse.

Rox enseguida propuso a Lily ir a molestar a James, cosa que por supuesto Lily aceptó de inmediato. Las despedí con una sonrisa. Desde luego James merecía que lo molestaran un buen rato.

Dom dio un gran salto en su cama para celebrar que nos habíamos quedado solas.

-Bueno, ¡desembucha!

- ¿Cómo?-dije distraída pensando en todas las torturas manuales que podía aplicar en mi querido primo mayor.

- ¡Que lo sueltes!

- ¿Que suelte el qué?

- Oh, Rose ¡Por Morgana! Bien sabes a qué nos referimos- dijo Lucy bastante molesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

No es nada, como os dije, tu hermano-dije mirando a Dom.- me ha enviado por lechuza su regalo de navidad.

Ah sí? – preguntó con suspicacia. ¿y qué es?

Ah? Em… ¡un colgante!

Enséñamelo

Mmmm…

Rose…

Rose, dinos la verdad. No diremos nada.

Respiré hongo buscando en mi atribulada mente una solución.

Está bien. Alguien desconocido me envió un collar.

Lucy y Dominique se miraron entre sí muy emocionadas, y con cara de picardía.

Ya, y ese "desconocido" mide metro ochenta y tantos, es musculoso, blanquito de piel, tiene un maravilloso pelo rubio, unos ojos grises de infarto y una sonrisa que quita el sentido, ¿no?- soltó con mordacidad Dominique.

S..no… emmm.. ¿qué…?

¡Venga ya Rose! A Lily en la cena casi se le escapa que es Malfoy, el cabreo de James no sería tal cabreo si fuera con cualquier otra persona, y además… ¿por qué tanto jaleo si no fuera por él?

Pues porque no se quién me lo ha enviado. No tengo ni la menor idea. La nota no contenía ninguna aclaración sobre quién me lo envía. – y era cierto.

¡Enséñanoslo, de inmediato!-exigió Lucy.

Chsttttt!-gesticulé exageradamente al escuchar pasos fuera nuevamente.

Toc, toc toc!

¿Rose?

¡Había llegado mi salvador por tercera vez en la noche!

Me levanté corriendo y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba Louise.

Me abrazó.

¿Cómo estás? Al subía conmigo para verte, pero tío George lo reclamó.

Oh. Estoy bien.- le dije con una sonrisa. Miré hacia mis primas. Realmente me moría de ganas de hablar con Louise a solas, pero no iba a ser fácil echarlas de ahí.

Dom, Lucy… me gustaría hablar con Louise.

¡También es mi dormitorio! ¿no serás capaz de echarme?

¿Qué tienes que hablar con mi hermano que no podamos saber nosotras?- me acusó Dom con un pucherito.

No, es más bien algo que YO tengo que contarle a Rose, sin que dos chismosas de este calibre estén escuchando.

¡Pues no pienso irme!-dijeron a la vez.

Está bien, par de gallinas alborotadoras… nos iremos nosotros-dije medio en broma medio enserio, y cerré la puerta. Nada más quedarnos solos volví a abrazar a Louise muy agradecida.

Gracias. Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias, ¡gracias!- en respuesta, él soltó una musical carcajada.

No hay de qué-me dijo y me tendió un pedazo de chocolate.

Ten, Teddy me lo ha dado para ti. –me enternecí mientras mordisqueaba el apetitoso chocolate.

Y ahora… ya puedes ir contándome todo sobre Malfoy y tú-me dijo con ojos comprensivos.

Tomé aire, agotada…aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo vulnerable. Miré a Louise de nuevo. Claro que le contaría todo sobre Malfoy y yo. Era lo mínimo que merecía mi salvador.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya estoy aquí nuevamente! :D espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capi…ya****tengo ganas de escribir de Scorpius, la verdad es que lo echo de menos! :p**

**Mil gracias a todos por ayudarme con vuestros comentarios… gracias gracias gracias 3ra generacionLilyRose**

**Os quiero! Besos! ^^**


	15. Capítulo 15: Loco

_**Capítulo 15: Loco**_

- Recordando lo que ya sabemos y hay que tener siempre presente, una de las leyes básicas y elementales de la transformación moderna consiste, como todos sabéis en las cinco excepciones a las leyes elementales de Gaunt, según las cuales, hay ciertas materias a las cuales no afectan ciertos tipos de magia. ¿Quién podría decirme cuáles son esas materias, y qué magia no les afecta…?

Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones navideñas, pero ello no impidió que la profesora McGonnagall siguiera con su aburridísima perorata sobre las malditas transformaciones, y yo casi no era capaz de escucharla. Mis ojos, fijos durante la mayor parte de la clase en el cogote de cierta pelirroja, estaban quedándose poco a poco sin fuerza, sucumbiendo al sueño, sucumbiendo a los temibles sueños que últimamente me despojaban del descanso diario suficiente como para ser capaz de mantenerlos abiertos.

Ya solo escuchaba una especie de zumbido de fondo, oía a la profesora pero me resultaba imposible entenderla.

La mano de Rose se alzó sin vacilación en el aire, con tanto ímpetu, que estuvo a punto de derribar los libros del pupitre contiguo, en el que se sentaba su primo, ese Potter. La orgullosa profesora le dio por fin el turno de palabra a Rose. Eso hizo por supuesto, que me despertara y volviera a fijar toda mi atención en ella.

- Muchas gracias, profesora. -dijo Rose azorada. Fijó la vista al frente, sonrió y tomó aire. Se la veía realmente satisfecha de poder demostrar sus conocimientos -Como usted ha dicho, las cinco excepciones a la ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp, son las siguientes:

En primer lugar, comida: es esta la excepción más conocida de todas. Los alimentos pueden cocinarse, modificarse y multiplicarse, siempre que tengamos un poco de los mismos. Pero jamás podremos hacer que aparezcan de la nada.

La segunda excepción es por supuesto, la concerniente al amor o a los estados anímicos de la persona. Muchas personas consideran que este planteamiento no es válido al existir los filtros de amor, pero en realidad sí lo es, ya que éstos no crean amor verdadero, si no falso encaprichamiento u obsesión. No se puede crear el amor donde no lo hay.

Tercera, y una de las más importantes es la excepción relacionada con la vida: Del mismo modo que es mágicamente imposible crear vida de la nada tampoco es posible revivir a los muertos por ningún medio.

En cuarto lugar encontramos el dinero: esta ley es la que más se parece a la primera que he citado, pero con una sutil diferencia: puedes modificar una moneda en tal caso, pero la misma nunca tendrá valor real, tampoco por supuesto se puede crear dinero de la nada, sin embargo, y a diferencia de la comida, aunque tengamos dinero, no podemos multiplicarlo.

La última de las leyes de Gamp es la concerniente a la información o la sabiduría, y es quizá una de las leyes más terminantes y restrictivas. No nos es posible aumentar ni modificar información o sabiduría, ni mucho menos por supuesto crearla de la nada, pues para obtenerla se ha de tener una fuente de donde sacarla.

Rose soltó todo aquello de golpe y casi sin respirar, impresionante hazaña que no habría pasado jamás desapercibida en cualquier otra clase. Pero claro que tratándose de Rose, y después de seis años con ella en clase, todos estábamos más que acostumbrados a sus impresionantes demostraciones de sabiduría e inteligencia… Yo solía decir con la intención de disimular que era una insufrible sabelotodo.

No obstante, no podía evitar maravillarme cada día más de su impresionante inteligencia.

- Excelente respuesta señorita Weasley, 10 puntos más para Gryffindor.

Y volví a quedarme embobado por culpa de mi pelirroja… Rose, orgullosa por haber ganado puntos para su casa puso esa típica sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa tan especial que me volvía completamente loco y me hacía olvidarme de quién era y dónde estaba, esa que me hacía poner cara de tonto y entrar en el mundo de fantasía e ilusión al que solo iba cuando ella sonreía.

Y así estuve por su culpa el resto de la clase. Concentrado, sí, claro que sí, pero en ella. Sólo en ella. Sus dulces gestos, su pose de orgullo, su sonrisa de satisfacción, su precioso cabello de fuego cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda hasta su cintura, sus perfectos y enormes ojos azules, su sonrisa de dientes tan blancos y perfectos, pero sobre todo y ante todo esos labios que invitaban ser besados… esos perfectos labios que me estaban llamando a gritos.

Suspiré.

Sentarse justo detrás suyo tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus inconvenientes, pues el increíble aroma que su pelo desprendí aturdía mis sentidos, transportándome a lugares exóticos y placenteros, lugares en los que sin duda me encantaría estar con ella…

De pronto sus largos brazos se echaron hacia atrás, tanto que estuvieron a punto de rozarme, tanto que casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba su piel… temerario y sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, acerqué mi mano hacia sus brazos, pero justo entonces volvieron a subir para enredarse en su pelo, en su perfecto pelo.

Rose recogió su pelo en una coleta improvisada dejando a la vista su hermoso y largo cuello blanco, y volví a soñar con los besos que le daría por ese precioso cuello cuando…

- ¡POR MERLÍN!- me tapé la boca con las dos manos lo más rápido que pude. El impacto de lo que acababa de ver me había despertado de golpe, pero al parecer había olvidado que me encontraba en clase con todos mis compañeros de casa, mas los leones y la profesora McGonagall, que bien sabido por todos era que es la más estricta de todas. ¡Pero mi reacción no era para menos! Acababa de ver en el precioso cuello de Rose la inconfundible fina cadenita de oro blanco engarzada, cuyo dibujo se trataba de un león y una serpiente entrelazados, y de la cual colgaba la exquisita esmeralda en forma de corazón.

Por supuesto que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡ Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy! ¡Ha estado toda la clase soñando despierto. Le he pasado muchas durante la clase de hoy, señor Malfoy, pero lo que no puedo permitir es que interrumpa el desarrollo de la clase de esta forma tan ordinaria e injustificada! ¿Qué, por todos los cielos ha podido hacer que se comporte de esta forma tan irreverente? Explíquelo a la clase-exigió la profesora McGonagall con los labios en tensión. Habitualmente los solía tener así, pero era increíble lo muchísimo que podía llegar a tensarlos cuando estaba enfadada.

La miré bastante arrogantemente, la verdad es que esa mujer no era santo de mi devoción.

Pero al menos, sirvió para que Rose centrara toda su atención en mí.

Compuse una sonrisita rápida para mi pelirroja, miré hacia su colgante y le guiñé un ojo. Si no sabía quién se lo había enviado, acababa de delatarme del todo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que su primo Albus nos observaba a los dos con… no muy buena cara que digamos. Había pasado de la expresión de sospecha y suspicacia a parecer querer arrancarme la cabeza. Pero me daba exactamente igual… los Potter no tenían nada que hacer con alguien como yo.

Me burlé de él con la mirada…. Gran error.

-¡Señor Malfoy, o se explica de inmediato o le prometo que va a estar limpiando retretes con el señor Filch hasta el día de su graduación! Y le aseguro que no le pondré fácil el graduarse…

Me aclaré la garganta y compuse mi sonrisa más encantadora:

- Perdone, profesora McGonnagal… esta noche he estado enfermo, y no he logrado descansar. Me encontraba bastante mal, y estaba adormecido. Sin querer he derramado mi bote de tinta por mis pies, y cuando me he dado cuenta me he sorprendido. De ahí mi exclamación de sorpresa. Lamento mucho haber interrumpido el desarrollo de su interesantísima clase- me disculpé.

Al terminar, escuché por supuesto, los típicos suspiros femeninos que seguían a todas mis intervenciones… las mujeres se morían por mí, y yo lo sabía perfectamente.

Volví a sonreír encantadoramente para volverlas loquitas una vez más, aunque en verdad a mí la única que me importaba desde hacía mucho muchísimo tiempo era aquella pelirroja que en aquel momento me observaba entre ruborizada y molesta. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que todas estaban suspirando por mí, lo que me llenó de orgullo y satisfacción, por supuesto. Estaba celosa, y me encantaba cuando se ponía así. Estaba tan sexy…

Mi disculpa no pareció convencer demasiado a la profesora McGonnagal, pero por fortuna el timbre sonó, y la clase había terminado.

Recogí las cosas rápidamente pensando en alcanzar a Rose y ver cómo podía agradecerme el regalo, cuando el pesado de su primo me interceptó frente a la puerta y no me quedó más remedio que observar cómo una todavía sonrojada Rose salía de la clase con una pila de libros entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? Déjame salir.

Albus Potter siguió mi mirada, y su cara pareció adquirir tonalidades verdosas cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba a Rose.

- Déjala en paz si sabes lo que te conviene, Malfoy.

Enarqué una ceja.

- No se de qué me hablas.

- Bien que lo sabes, Malfoy… se perfectamente que fuiste tú quien le envió ese colgante… se perfectamente el juego que os traéis entre manos, Rose es mi prima, pero como si fuera mi hermana. La conozco mejor que nadie.

¿Cómo demonios lo sabía! ¿es que acaso éramos tan obvios? Me puse nervioso, se me secó la boca… no sabía que hacer… ¿sería mejor intentar despistarlo, o enfrentarme a él y su familia con todas las consecuencias? Lo más inteligente sería claro está, la primera opción, pero el hecho de poder molestarlo y fastidiarlo me llamaba demasiado la atención… era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

- Si la conoces tan bien como dices, deberías saber que es ella la que me desea fervientemente. Que es ella la que me busca, que es ella la que se muere porque yo le…

Un grito, y un rayo de luz roja. Rose Weasley, despeinada y con aspecto de leona furiosa acababa de desarmar a su primo James, que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con expresión de demencia, y segundos antes estaba apuntándome con la varita. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí ese desagradecido?

- ¡ROSE!-rugieron ambos primos de la pelirroja en protesta.

- Iros ahora mismo de mi vista… ¡atacar a un alumno en los pasillos! ¡Y por la espalda! ¡Y dad gracias a que no os quite puntos! ¡fuera de mi vista!

- Rose, ese cerdo estaba pavoneándose sobre ti…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Diez puntos menos, para cada uno!

James Potter parecía a punto de explotar. Con paso firme se acercó hasta Rose, la tomó del brazo, y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

- Ya hablaremos de esto, Rose. No me va a quedar más remedio que…-se calló de pronto, y nos miró a ambos amenazantes.

- Vámonos, Albus. Y tú-se volvió hacia mí y me fulminó con la mirada. - Por tu propia seguridad personal, más vale que te alejes de ella…- y dicho esto, ambos hermanos se alejaron por el ya desierto pasillo.

Me reí de ellos, pero al parecer ya no me oyeron, o se tomaron las amenazas de Rose enserio.

Mi Rosie suspiró enfadada, y sin dirigirme ni media palabra, se marchó por el camino contrario.

-¡Weasley, eh, Weasley!-dije corriendo tras ella. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba sobre lo del colgante, que sentía, cómo estábamos ahora mismo entre nosotros. Necesitaba sentir su aliento, su mirada, su sonrisa… necesitaba hablar con ella, y conseguir unas cuantas respuestas de su boca.

Mi pelirroja se volvió con furia en sus preciosos ojos.

- Olvídame Malfoy, acabo de salvarte el culo, ahora si quieres salir vivo del día de hoy, mejor si me dejas en paz.

Comprobé con horror que ya no llevaba puesto el colgante. O más bien lo comprobó mi corazón, que dio un desagradable vuelco, y parecía que amenazaba con romperse en pedazos.

La miré con los ojos inundados de tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-dije acercándome despacito hasta ella.

- ¿Por qué, qué?-me dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué te lo has quitado?

- No se de qué me hablas- dijo. Pero a mí no me engañaba, pude comprobar cómo sus mejillas volvían a adquirir ese irresistible color rosado que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Me pegué a ella, mi aliento rozando la piel de su cuello, la cual se erizó en respuesta.

- Bien sabes tú de qué hablo.

Pude ver con satisfacción cómo tragaba saliva con cierta dificultad. Sonreí satisfecho, cosa que no le gustó en absoluto. Sin decir media palabra volvió a darse la vuelta, pero la frené tomándola de la muñeca, y con un rápido movimiento hice que sus labios quedaran a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos.

La miré a los ojos.

- Lle... llego tarde a mi próxima clase, Malfoy.

Acaricié su pelo.

- Déjame entrar en tu cabeza... déjame ver, déjame comprender qué es lo que sientes... qué es lo que piensas... déjame averiguar... -susurré cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

Necesitaba entrar dentro de esa cabeza. Saber lo que sentía. Lo que pensaba. Sobre mí. Sobre mi actitud, sobre la suya. Sobre mi regalo... sobre nosotros.

-Déjame entrar...

Y me besó. No me lo esperaba para nada, pero me besó. Rose Weasley me besó, y me fundí en ella. Me convertí en lava.

Aquellos preciosos ojos azules me estaban volviendo completamente loco...

**_¡HOLA GENTE! AQUÍ OS TRAIGO UN POV 100% SCOR! :P espero que os haya gustado, aunque la verdad es que no he quedado demasiado satisfecha con el resultado..._**

_**Primero de todo, dar las gracias a todos los que reseguís leyendo y dejando comentarios, eso siempre me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo :D**_

_**Y también informaros de que estoy haciendo un nuevo fic. En un principio es solo un one-shot de la pareja James Sirius Potter/ Rose Weasley. Un poco lime. Ya… lo se. Habrá muchas personas que quieran asesinarme por ello. Pero me enamoré de la pareja por una de las autoras de esta maravillosa página, y no pude resistirme a probar con ellos! Si gusta y alguien me lo pide, tengo pensado en convertirlo en una serie de encuentros de las parejas que me pidáis ;)**_

_**Si os apetece leerlo, se llama: "Solo por esta vez, Rose" Link abajo.**_

.net/story/story_?storyid=7788906

_**Muchas gracias por todo, y quiero reviewwwwwwwwwwwws! :p estoy hambrienta de ellos! Jajaja ;)**_

_**Un besazo! **_


	16. Capítulo 16: Ardiente

**_Capítulo 16: Ardiente_**

Fuego. Fuego fuego y más y más fuego apoderándose de mi alma. Recorriendo mis manos, recorriendo mi cuerpo, fundiéndose con mi ser. Mi acelerado corazón ya no bombea sangre, solo fuego, calor, pasión y excitación. Sus fríos ojos ya no son tan fríos a mis ojos, ahora aquellos impresionantes ojos grises emanan un calor desconocido para mí que me hace perder la cordura de golpe y querer arrancarle la ropa a bocados, dejando atrás mis años de inocencia y recato.

Quiero provocarlo, confundirlo, devorarlo, extasiarlo, amarlo, matarlo… todo lo que quiero hacer con él es fruto de ese fuego y esa pasión desenfrenada que la incidencia de su gris mirada sobre la mía provoca. Él me quema como si del más cruel de los fuegos se tratara, me controla, me llama, me mira, me provoca día a día, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo… y aún pretende que me comporte racionalmente… ¿y aún pretende que le de una explicación? Cuando ni siquiera puedo controlar mi respiración cuando pasa por mi lado. Cuando ni siquiera puedo dejar de morderme el labio para contener mis ansias cada vez que me lo encuentro… cuando el varonil aroma que desprende hace que me olvide de mi humanidad y me convierte en un animal salvaje, totalmente controlado por mis impulsos hormonales, cuando cada roce de su piel con la mía enciende en mí de nuevo esas ansias de probar el pecado de sus labios… si cada mirada, susurro o palabra que ambos nos dedicamos provoca un incendio en mis venas y hace que la más placentera de las electricidades recorra mi cuerpo… si es la primera vez en toda mi vida que no se cómo actuar o cómo reaccionar frente a una situación por su culpa, si por él estoy a punto de perder el control, si lo necesito ya, aquí y ahora, si por primera vez en mi vida no soy capaz de formar ni una triste frase coherente en mi cabeza que explique mi extraño comportamiento…

¿Qué me está pasando?

- Déjame entrar….- oigo de su boca, e irremediablemente me lanzo a sus labios, y hago lo que tanto tiempo llevo deseando… y por primera vez soy yo quien lo besa, quien toma el control, quien desea poseer su cuerpo, quien necesita devorarlo a su antojo, quien se deja llevar por la llama de la pasión que solo él es capaz de encender en mí, quien lo devora, lo desea, y así lo demuestra… Lo beso, y no me reconozco a mí misma. Solo reconozco a alguien consumido por el demencial fuego de la locura, pasión y el deseo. Atrapo entre mis dientes sus labios, lo aprieto más y más contra mi cuerpo, me fundo en sus brazos, hago que el universo nos pertenezca a ambos.

Lo he sorprendido, puedo notarlo. Su pasividad me lo dice… y a pesar de estar cerrados, mis párpados pueden jurar que sus ojos siguen abiertos como platos, y fijos en mí. Sin embargo poco me importa, mis labios continúan desesperados en la placentera tarea de buscar una respuesta en los suyos, respuesta que muy pronto encuentran, y que me hace sonreír contra su boca. Esa boca de pecado…

Juntos nos devoramos, nos buscamos, nos llamamos… nuestras lenguas se funden en una sola buscando más y más de nosotros, buscando nuestro sabor, nuestra esencia… necesitándose cada vez más, intentando así que el mejor sabor que ambos hemos probado jamás permanezca en nuestra boca para siempre... El aire comienza a faltarnos, pero eso no importa, es mucho más urgente continuar devorándonos.

De pronto resuenan pasos en el pasillo, sacándonos del placentero trance en el cual nos encontrábamos y la fuerte mano de Scorpius me agarra del brazo, tirándome hacia atrás con toda sus fuerzas, y haciendo que caiga encima suyo.

- ¿Pero qué?

Sacudo la cabeza con confusión, de pronto nos encontramos en un lugar estrecho, agobiante, y por supuesto, completamente a oscuras. Solo un pequeño rayo de luz que se cuela por la rendija de la cerradura ilumina sus hipnotizantes ojos y me deja comprobar que nos encontramos dentro de un escobero.

Comienzo a enfadarme, todo el fuego de pasión que había sentido anteriormente se está convirtiendo poco a poco en furia.

- Qué demonios haces-susurré irritada.

- Chssssst! ¡cállate! ¿estás sorda?

- ¡Rose!

- ¿Qué!

- ¡Rose!

- Auch!no me pises desgra…

Pero no era Scorpius quien me llamaba por mi nombre. Aturdida como estaba por ese beso, no me había dado ni cuenta de que la voz de mi primo Albus me llamaba insistentemente. Al parecer, Scorpius me había metido allí dentro para ocultarme, y que nadie nos pillara en medio del pasillo dando rienda suelta a nuestra pasión de forma tan… digamos… escandalosa.

- Mierda… ya no está. Maldito James… ¿dónde se habrá metido?-escuché decir a Albus, y con gran alivio, pude ver por la rejilla cómo su abatida figura se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Chasqué la lengua.

- ¿Por qué protestas ahora?

- Este niño irresponsable… Albus debería estar ya en la próxima clase, no se qué hace…- me detuve a mitad de clase, Scorpius me observaba con expresión extremadamente divertida. Su ceja estaba enarcada hasta el límite de lo físicamente posible, y su boca dibujaba una enloquecedora sonrisa de suficiencia.

- No puedo creerlo-dijo riendo.

- ¿El qué?- puse mis brazos en jarras y lo miré algo fastidiada.

- ¡¿Acabas de decir lo que acabas de decir? ¡Tú! La prefecta perfecta que en lugar de estar en clase estaba dándose el lote con… ¡no! Más bien, TÚ! La Weasley perfecta que estaba devorando DEVORANDO literalmente a un Malfoy!

La expresión de Scorpius era indescriptible… no cabía en sí de gozo. Parecía que le acabara de tocar la lotería. A él, y a toda su familia. Aunque claro, eso era algo que no les hacía ninguna falta.

Me limité a cruzar mis brazos con fuerza. No podía replicar nada, ya que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y odiaba eso. Jamás me acostumbraría a esa sensación, ya que habitualmente yo SIEMPRE tenía la razón. Scorpius se me quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente, de nuevo con esa enigmática mirada que tan loca me volvía, y no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme. ¿De verdad minutos antes había perdido el control de esa forma tan censurable y salvaje?

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia de tu cara, Malfoy. -Pero el rubio respondió ampliando aún más su sonrisa, lo que hizo que terminara de perder los nervios.

- Ughhhhh!

Posé mi mano en el pomo de la puerta e intenté abrir, sin éxito. Saqué mi varita.

- ¡Por Merlín más vale que no nos hayamos quedado encerrados en un maldito armario escobero de dos metros cuadrados, o te juro que no respondo de mis actos!

- Excelente… no esperaba menos-dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios.

- ¡MALFOY!

- ¡¿Qué?- protestó, pero siempre sin perder su sonrisa -¿te sientes con derecho a comérteme vivo sin avisar, en medio del pasillo, a plena luz del día, en horario de clases, cuando te da la gana y ahora yo no puedo besarte?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y me dediqué a intentar abrir la puerta, pero él fue más rápido, y me desarmó con su varita.

Mi mirada volvía a ser fuego, pero esta vez el fuego no era de pasión. Era furia asesina.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡devuélveme MI varita!

- Chstttttt….- depositó un dedo en mis labios con la intención de silenciarme.- Baja la voz o cualquiera podría descubrirnos…

- ¡Es lo que quiero, que me saquen de aquí de inmediato!- vale, no iba a mentir… quizá esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. Quizá debía aprovecharlo… de hecho, seguro que cualquier habitante femenina de este castillo habría dado lo que fuera con tal de estar en mi situación. Sin embargo, mi orgullo Granger siempre me podía, y estaba demasiado obcecada como para reaccionar.

- Ah sí? Me gustaría saber cómo vas a explicar que te encuentres aquí encerrada en un diminuto armario… sola… a oscuras… conmigo- decía cada palabra con voz sexy y arrebatadora, y a cada palabra iba acercándose cada vez más a mi cuello, quedando al final completamente pegado a mí.

-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo.

Una carcajada salió esta vez de mis labios.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo graciosa que eres, Weasley.

Le hice la burla. Desde luego cuando estaba con él me volvía una niñita.

- ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Siempre sacas lo peor de mí.- solté. Y quizá me pasé un poco, pues pude comprobar como su rostro adquiría una expresión de inconfundible decepción.

- Bueno, quería decir… quería…

- ¿Y mi regalo?- me preguntó con tono abatido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi regalo, ¿dónde estás?

- ¿Qué rega…

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo, Rose.- me dio un ligero mareo y tuve que apoyarme en una de las paredes del escobero. ¿Rose? ¡¿acababa de llamarme Rose? ¡menos mal que estaba oscuro!- Lo llevabas antes puesto… ¿por qué ya no? Lo había visto…- me dijo con voz de pena. Estábamos en un momento crítico. Desde que recibí el regalo semanas atrás en la madriguera sabía perfectamente que este momento tendría que llegar. Intentaba negármelo a mí misma, pensando que me escondería de él. Claro que morrearle nada más verlo no era la mejor… digamos… forma de esconderme de él. Sacudí la cabeza. No sabía que era lo que implicaba exactamente el reconocer que yo sabía que el regalo era suyo… la situación se volvía impredecible, y no me gustaban en absoluto ese tipo de situaciones en las que no puedes controlar todo lo que ocurre… siempre me había jactado de ser dueña y señora de mis actos y de tener control sobre todas las situaciones en las que me hallaba… pero ahora no lo era, y eso me llenaba de ansiedad. Mi corazón volvía a estar a mil, esta vez por los nervios.

- Mmmm… bueno, me lo quité por… porque… emmmm… no quería…

- ¿Qué?-había un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

Decidí que ser sincera era lo mejor. Así seguro que me dejaba en paz de una vez por todas. Aunque… ¿quería realmente que me dejara en paz?

- Pues que me lo quité porque no quería que me vieras con él puesto. Además, no podía estar segura de que fueras tú quien me lo envió…

- Rose…

Le puse ojitos de cordero degollado. No me resistía… no podía resistir cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre. Me provocaba unas sensaciones entre extrañamente placenteras y algo mareantes. Y por supuesto calor, mucho calor. ¿Cómo una persona aparentemente tan fría podía ser capaz de provocarme esto?

- No me digas que no lo sabías, sabes que sí- me dijo, su voz aterciopelada acariciando mi oído. El nivel de calor en ese cuartucho oscuro subía como la espuma, y también mi estado de alarma. Lo más lógico habría sido preguntarle qué significaba su regalo, yo lo sabía pero… ¿no he dicho ya que para ese entonces ya era incapaz de pensar?

- ¿Te gustó?- susurró contra mi cuello.

- ¡¿Qué?- contesté poniéndome rígida y pegando un brinco.

- El regalo…

- Ssss… sí…

- A mí el beso también- pude sentir contra mi cuello cómo sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de triunfo, y se lanzaba de nuevo hacia mi boca, con la intención de devorarla nuevamente.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a disfrutar de verdad ese beso, cuando mis brazos se enredaron en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia mí, pidiendo más de él, Scorpius se apartó de mí, y con su mejor sonrisa de triunfo, abrió la puerta de un chasquido, y me devolvió la varita.

- Así me gusta, Weasley… que reconozcas las cosas. Y con toda la: prepotencia, el descaro, la chulería, la mala fe, la… la… la… poca… la poca ¡la poca consideración del mundo! Me guiñó un ojo descaradamente, y se marchó por el pasillo, con paso ligero, y sin decir ni una palabra más.

- Qué hay Potter…-lo escuché decir con voz satisfecha antes de perderse por la esquina y mezclarse con la multitud que comenzaba a salir de las clases, y al segundo siguiente ví cómo mi prima Lily corría hacia mí como una loca.

- ¿¡Acabo de ver lo que acabo de ver! TÚ! Encerrada en el armario… ¡CON MALFOY!-a Lily si que parecía que le había tocado la lotería de verdad.

- ¡Empieza a soltar, pero YA!.- me exigió sacudiéndome de la túnica.

Ni siquiera la miré. La inesperada salida de Malfoy me había dejado tan aturdida que era incapaz de menearme…ni mucho menos de pensar… desde luego, se me debía haber quedado una cara de tonta que no me la quitaba nadie… el fuego de la furia volvió a arder en mi cuerpo… ¡¿quién se creía él para jugar conmigo de ese modo? ¡ese rubito creído me las iba a pagar todas juntas!…

Aquellos ojos grises me estaban volviendo… ardiente.

* * *

**_Holita a todos! :D Aquí tenéis este capítulo que viene calentito calentitoooooo! :D espero que os haya gustado! intentaré subir el siguiente lo más deprisa posible..._**

**Primero de todo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me leéis, y por supuesto a los que me dejáis comentarios... significa mucho, muchísimo para mí, de veras que si... :D **

**Kero Weasley; LuGrint; RoseGreengrass; Diane Potter; Gabriela; cristi; Lucy y demás, gracias por vuestros comentarios de los dos últimos capis :D**

**Unas aclaraciones antes de irme! :)**

**LuGrint siento muchisismo no haberte dado un adelantooooooo! :( pero no he tenido nada de tiempo últimamente y me ha resultado imposible, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que iba a escribir... pero muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo! :D jajaja**

**cristi... claro, la historia continúa, no sería tan mala de dejarla aquí :p**

**Y Lucy... la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa a la página, pero últimamente a mí también me va mal :S **

**Muchas gracias por todas vuestras bellas palabras! OS ADOROOOOOOOO :D BESOTES! ^^**


	17. Capítulo 17: Insegura

**HOLA! Realmente me da hasta vergüenza aparecer por aquí, no tengo perdón ninguno… os traigo humildemente un capítulo, y como recompensa deciros que el fic ya está escrito hasta el final. Pese a mi terrible tardanza (de veras que no tengo ninguna excusa y lo siento muchísimo, es una horrible falta de respeto hacia todos vosotros…) pese a ello aquí os dejaré los capítulos que restan hasta terminar la historia. Aparte de éste, quedan cinco más… De veras os doy las infinitas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews, que desde luego por tardar tanto, no merezco. Mi único consuelo es que ésta vez si que no os volveré a dejar tirados, pues tengo ya toda la historia escrita y la iré subiendo poco a poco…**

**GRACIAS POR TODO DE VERAS, Y SI AÚN SOIS TAN TREMENDAMENTE COMPASIVOS COMO PARA DEJARME ALGÚN REVIEW (OS TENDRÍAIS GANADO EL CIELO), PROMETO CONTESTARLO ENSEGUIDA.**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS Y MILLONES DE BESOS, DISCULPAS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Capítulo 17: Insegura.**

Las siguientes semanas en el castillo no fueron demasiado agradables para mí. Podría definirlas como los momentos más… extraños que pasé en Hogwarts. Allá donde fuera e hiciera lo que hiciese me dominaba una desagradable sensación de no saber qué hacer ni cómo comportarme. Estaba triste, y me sentía extraña, desconocida… como si hubiera perdido mis señas de identidad.

Me limitaba a asistir a las clases, y en horario extraescolar a refugiarme en la biblioteca. Aunque en los últimos días tuve que cambiar la biblioteca por mi sala común, ya que Malfoy había tomado la irritante y peligrosa costumbre de intentar acorralarme cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y, permaneciendo en la biblioteca se lo ponía demasiado fácil. Bueno, eso, y que la salud mental de la anciana señora Pince no parecía poder aguantar otro de mis gritos histéricos cada vez que Scorpius lograba acorralarme.

-¡Por favor, señorita Weasley, esto es una biblioteca, no la casa del terror, márchense ambos, ahora mismo!- era la cantinela de todas las tardes…

_Realmente odio a Scorpius. Lo odio cada día más y más por millones de razones… porque por su culpa ya no puedo esconderme en la biblioteca, porque debido a eso tengo que aguantar los constantes y tormentosos interrogatorios en la sala común de Lily y cía… por ser el causante de mi ya preocupante insomnio, por no dejar de confundirme, por ilusionarme y luego desilusionarme, por no dejar de perseguirme, por no parar de provocarme, por hacerme sentir esas demasiado adictivas sensaciones…. Por no poder dejar de pensar en él mi un maldito segundo, y porque por su culpa me estoy convirtiendo en alguien desconocido, en alguien que reúne muchos de los requisitos que yo desprecio en las personas… cobarde, miedosa, vulnerable, depresiva, introvertida, y llena de inseguridad._

_Por ello sigo sin poder comprender cómo a pesar de lo enfadada que estoy con él por todas aquellas razones, sigo sonriendo como una boba cada vez que pienso en él… cómo a pesar de todo aquello sus ojos siguen persiguiéndome en sueños, cómo aún con todo sus candentes miradas vuelven a encender en mí la llama de la pasión que tan cruel y salvajemente se apoderó de mis entrañas aquella ya tan lejana para mí mañana en el armario escobero… por ello no puedo entender cómo es posible que cada vez que vislumbre un uniforme esmeralda mi primer impulso sea esconderme, cómo cada vez que veo una rubia cabellera aparecer por alguna esquina mi corazón da un vuelco y parece totalmente decidido a abandonar mi pecho… por eso no entiendo cómo por mucho que intente negármelo,_ _me estoy enamorando. Completa, estúpida e irremediablemente._

En el solitario dormitorio solo se escuchó mi desesperado gruñido. Taché la última frase con verdadera saña. El "diario" en el que estaba relatando los motivos de mi angustia fue el único testigo y sufridor de mi ira por el momento.

Tenía que admitirlo, mi cabeza no daba para más en el día de hoy. Estaba exhausta. Había intentado dotar de razón mis sentimientos en tantas ocasiones durante las últimas horas que había perdido ya la cuenta… y mi cerebro parecía a punto de ponerse en huelga. No sabía si la idea que tanto me había recomendado mi amiga Gris de descargar mi frustración en un diario estaba siendo demasiado efectiva… por el momento, creía que sólo servía para calentarme más la cabeza. Al menos me daba una excusa para subir temprano a mi dormitorio, y que nadie me molestara…

Me dejé caer en la cama como una exhalación, las noches de pesadillas e insomnio estaban haciendo verdadera mella en mí, y de inmediato caí profundamente dormida. No hace falta que diga que mis sueños no fueron… precisamente tranquilos. A lo que me parecieron segundos de haberme quedado dormida me desperté empapada en sudor, y no me quedó más remedio que ahogar un grito contra la almohada.

Un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor me hizo darme cuenta de que debía llevar durmiendo mucho más de lo que pensaba, pues la habitación se encontraba completamente sumida en la oscuridad… tan sólo un débil rayito de luna atravesaba la estancia, en la que solo se oía la lenta y acompasada respiración de mis compañeras de habitación.

Suspiré, bastante enfadada conmigo misma y mi subconsciente por haberme vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. A modo de ineficaz autocastigo me di una palmada en la frente que sonó por toda la habitación.

-Auch!

Volví a tumbarme con rapidez, lo que hizo que todo me diera vueltas (fenómeno un tanto extraño de explicar siendo que estaba a oscuras), y salí completamente de las sábanas, quedando encima de la misma colcha… necesitaba perder todo ese insoportable calor corporal que me habían producido las pesadillas… parecía que se había desatado el infierno en mi interior.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y suspiré varias veces intentando controlar mi respiración de nuevo. Pasaban los minutos, pero no conseguía volver a quedarme dormida… nuevas imágenes de la pasada pesadilla acuchillaron mi mente sin piedad.

Tanteé con mi brazo derecho la mesilla en busca de mi varita, quería comprobar qué hora era… finalmente la encontré, y cerrando mis cortinas para no molestar a mis compañeras susurré _lumus_. El reloj de mi mesilla marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Volví a recostarme totalmente molesta... desvelarme a esas horas era algo que me repateaba los higadillos.

Tras vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, y probar mil y una posturas cada vez más inverosímiles, decidí reconocerme a mí misma que sería imposible volver a dormirme, y que lo mejor sería darme un baño, ya que el desagradable sudor me había dejado la piel asquerosamente pegajosa.

Tomé mi albornoz y las cosas necesarias para no pasar frío al salir de la ducha, y entré a los baños. Bueno, al menos no tendría que aguantar la interminable espera de todas las mañanas para acceder al baño… Me acerqué a una de las duchas, y abrí el grifo. Un terrible escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda al hacerlo, era lo peor de las duchas… siempre corría una desagradable corriente Merlín sabe por qué. Si tan solo pudiera darme un baño calentito… era lo que verdaderamente necesitaba en ese momento. Una gran bañera con agua calentita, donde poder pasarme las horas que le restaban al amanecer, relajada, con los ojos cerraditos, pensando…

Mi mente se fue directamente a los baños de prefectos del quinto piso, pero deseché esa posibilidad… las cuatro y pico no era una hora razonable para vagar por el castillo… sin alguien me veía me buscaría graves problemas… mmm… quizá pudiera tomar prestada la capa de invisibilidad de James sin que se diera cuenta…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Rose!… ¿acaso no eres prefecta?- dije dándome de nuevo una palmada en la frente. Un prefecto no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de por qué se encontraba fuera de su dormitorio en medio de la noche, bastaba con decir que te tocaba guardia…

El ruido de una cerradura oxidada al abrirse inundó el silencioso ambiente nocturno del quinto piso, donde por fortuna, no había ni un alma. Avancé con una sonrisa en mi rostro al notar los sutiles aromas florales que tanto me gustaban… el agradable y relajante olor flotaba todavía en el ambiente, sin duda, no hace mucho alguien había optado por lo mismo que yo…

Con una gran sonrisa, y los ojos cerrados para apreciar mejor el tan agradable aroma, dejé mis cosas en el suelo y comencé a desvestirme poco a poco.

¡Y gracias a Merlín que se me ocurrió abrir los ojos y mirar al frente!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!?- chillé histérica tapándome con lo primero que encontré.

La aterciopelada voz de lo que me pareció un adonis rubio con una sonrisa de ensueño me habló desde la inmensa bañera llena de espuma.

- ¡Vaya, vaya pequitas! Pensé que estaba soñando… si no hubieras abierto la boca y jodido el encanto, seguiría pensándolo… vaya visión…

Un rayito de luna iluminaba sus rubios cabellos que se pegaban a su cuello de una forma que debería estar más que prohibida.

- ¡Repito, qué demonios haces aquí!- dije empezando a ponerme histérica.

- Insomnio-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y comenzó a salir de la bañera.

Puse unos ojos como platos, y me tapé los ojos con la única mano que me quedaba libre.

- ¿Qué… qué haces?

- Ser hospitalario

- ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la bañera!

Me atreví a abrir ligeramente la palma de mi mano, y pude ver por entre los dedos cómo Scorpius ya se encontraba casi en frente mío. Mi mirada se perdió en sus marcados y pecaminosos abdominales, lo que hizo que me pusiera como un tomate. Seguí bajando inconscientemente, pero por fortuna, o más bien por desgracia… tapaba sus partes íntimas con una gran cantidad de espuma.

- Eso sería contraproducente- me dijo con una risita.

- No para mí… además, no estás en condiciones de decirme lo que es o no es producente, no estando desnudo, ¡vete!

- Te recuerdo que yo estaba aquí mucho antes de que tú llegaras.

Golpe bajo. No podía verlo, pero sí intuía su sin duda insoportable expresión de petulancia.

Como venía siendo habitual últimamente, volvía a tener la maldita razón.

Gruñí derrotada, y me encaminé hasta la puerta. Pero justo cuando llegué hasta ella se escuchó un clic, acompañado cómo no, de su característica risita. Agarré el pomo, y como mi aturullada cabecita imaginaba, no se abrió. Mi varita voló de mis manos de inmediato, y un triunfante Malfoy me sonreía desde la bañera. Me había vuelto a dejar encerrada… de nuevo.

- ¿Otra vez? ¡eres muy pesado Malfoy! Son las cinco de la mañana, y ahora mismo no estoy para jueguecitos… más vale que abras la puerta de inmediato.

- No.

- Malfoy…

- No.

- ¡MALFOY!

- Rose

Me había vuelto a descolocar completamente… por mucho que me gustara, jamás me acostumbraría a oír mi nombre de sus labios.

- ¿Q… q qué?

- Ven.

- Ni en sueños…

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hazme caso.- negué muy fuerte con la cabeza, y apretando los labios. Como si así fuera a tener una mayor fuerza de voluntad o algo por el estilo…

- No muerdo.- en respuesta a ello me limité a dejarme caer contra la pared, abrazar mis pertenencias, y mirar hacia otro lado con cara de mosqueo.

- Pareces una niña pequeña…

Un suspiro.

- Rose. Por favor.

Subí la cabeza, atontada por el efecto de sus palabras. ¿Scorpius Malfoy pidiéndome a mí algo por favor? Eso no tenía precedente. Ni precio. Ni qué decir tiene, que me pudo la curiosidad. Me levanté, y avancé.

- ¡¿No quiero que hagas nada brusco o raro, eh!?-advertí acercándome a la orilla de la enorme bañera. - Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Observé la expresión de Scorpius. Parecía debatirse entre el nerviosismo y la diversión. Estaba segura de que su vena "graciosa" y pervertida acabaría ganando la ardua batalla mental, y tendría que terminar dándole una bofetada. Pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Volví a equivocarme con él.

Lo que hizo a continuación hizo que mis nervios se alteraran como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su cálida mano rozó la mía con delicadeza, y se cerró en torno a mis temblorosos dedos…

La cara de estúpida que se me quedó tuvo que ser de campeonato.

- Q… qué haces?

- Quiero que entres aquí, conmigo Rose.

- No. ¡Ni hablar! Estás desnudo, y yo también tendré que estarlo si entro allí

- Vamos, hay suficiente espuma como para que ninguno de los dos vea nada que no deba ver. Por favor, confía en mí.

- Ese es el problema, que no confío en ti.

- Por favor…

Volví a negar con fuerza.

- Rose, prometo que si lo haces te dejaré salir de inmediato… solo quiero decirte algo…

- También puedes decírmelo desde aquí.

Me puso carita de cachorrito, y mi mente comenzó a librar una dura batalla. Claramente deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente… pero mi orgullo y sentido de la precaución me recomendaba precisamente lo contrario.

- Te prometo que no haré nada…

- Está bien. Pero como intentes algo, ¡ya puedes prepararte!- advertí, gesticulando exageradamente- él asintió sonriente.

- ¿A qué esperas?

- ¡¿A que te des la vuelta, quizá?! - dije algo molesta, mientras él se apartaba con una risita.

Me quité toda la ropa velozmente y sin dejar de vigilarlo. En menos de un minuto ya estaba en el agua, atrayendo desesperadamente toda la espuma que podía hacia mi cuerpo, y tapándome con ella, a lo que consideré distancia prudencial de él.

- Ya.

Creo que ni en un millón de años encontraría las palabras aproximadas para describir el nivel de lujuria que se dibujó en sus perfectas facciones.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada de lo que pudiera quejarme. Pude ver, sin dejar de observarlo con aprensión, cómo se acercaba hasta mí, con expresión circunspecta.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Adelante.

- Yo... quiero una explicación.

- Yo también.- exigí. Aún no me había explicado todo eso del colgante. Scorpius levantó una ceja. Sin duda se estaría preguntando por qué lo esquivaba si yo también quería explicaciones.

- Vale-dijo finalmente, dibujando una gran sonrisa. - Entonces, tendrás que aceptar venir conmigo a la excursión a Hogsmeade de mañana- me dijo con carita de niño ilusionado.

- ¡¿C c c.. cómo!?

Scorpius Malfoy se aclaró la garganta con gesto teatral, volvió a agarrar mi mano, y llevándosela a los labios con suma delicadeza la besó.

- Rose Weasley, ¿te gustaría venir mañana a Hogsmeade conmigo?- me dijo mirándome intensamente.

Nunca jamás, en toda mi vida me había quedado más de piedra. Todavía no entiendo cómo con el mareo que me dio no me ahogué…

Comencé a tartamudear como una idiota… aquellos impresionantes ojos grises me estaban volviendo… insegura.


	18. Capítulo 18: Terriblemente cobarde

_**¡Hola! Como ya dije, me siento horriblemente culpable después de todo el inmenso abandono al que os tuve sometidos. Por ello vuelvo ya con el próximo capi, y el siguiente en un par de días o tres lo subiré también, I promise! ^^ **_

_**Jajajajajajaja Gina Lara eres mala! ¿cómo que no me pones lo que piensas del capi hasta el próximo? ¬¬ pues mira, ahora me lo vas a tener que poner ya xD. No, ahora enserio, siento haberte hecho esperar tantísimo… lo siento de veras! Gracias por tu paciencia!**_

_**UN BESOTE, Y… A LEER!:**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoO**

_**Capítulo 18: Terriblemente cobarde...**_

POV NARRADOR, HISTORIA SCORPIUS:

La mañana era terriblemente fría, pero eso no impedía que cientos de alborotados y risueños alumnos ataviados con sus gruesas capas de invierno caminaran por el pueblo, dejando torpes y profundos surcos en la mullida nieve. La primavera ese año estaba siendo perezosa, pero eso no era algo que le disgustara, pues siempre había aguantado mucho mejor el frío que el sofocante calor veraniego.

Scorpius Malfoy metió no sin dificultad debido a las numerosas capas de abrigo que portaba, la mano en el bolsillo de su capa, donde se encontraba el reloj familiar que años atrás le había regalado su abuela Narcisa.

Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, lo cierto es que aún faltaba un rato para la hora acordada, y aún así no pudo evitar llegar al lugar antes de tiempo.

Miradas inquisitivas de alumnos y demás madrugadores visitantes del pueblo seguían su nerviosa trayectoria, calle arriba calle abajo, en un intento por controlar los implacables nervios que le poseían desde que había invitado a Rose Weasley a una… podríamos llamarlo "cita".

Todavía, por mucho que lo pensara no podía creerse que horas atrás hubiera estado en una gran bañera calentita, bañándose con ella a las cinco de la mañana, sus dos cuerpos desnudos… y que finalmente hubiera tenido el suficiente valor (o la suficiente temeridad) como para invitarla, como para dejar expuesto de una manera tan terriblemente irresponsable y descarada sus más profundos y prohibidos sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Y aún menos podía creerse que ella… su musa, la dueña de sus sueños, llantos y alegrías, y sobre todo, la dueña de sus eternos sentimientos, hubiera aceptado.

Rose Weasley… - susurraron sus labios con eterno deleite. Eran tantas las sensaciones que la simple mención de ese nombre le producían… Sensaciones que no había sentido nunca antes bajo ningún concepto, y con ninguna otra persona. Aquella enloquecedora tentación pelirroja le había trastocado su mundo, poniéndolo todo del revés, y no le guardaba rencor por ello. Deseaba tenerla para él, siempre para él.

Los ardientes y violentos sentimientos de lujuria que le provocaba al principio se habían visto empañados por la suma ternura y bienestar que emanaba su cerebro cada vez que pensaba en ella, ni qué decir tiene que cuando tenía la inmensa suerte de estar en su presencia se sentía afortunado como nunca antes se había sentido.

Llevaba una eternidad intentando negarse a sí mismo los intensos sentimientos que sentía (y siempre había sentido) por la pelirroja, pero lo que no había podido evitar de ningún modo era el cambio de actitud hacia su persona.

Ahora cuando la veía ya no la despreciaba, insultaba, ni mucho menos se burlaba de ella. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían dejado de ser tan locamente bruscos y se habían convertido en tiernos. El fuego no había desaparecido, y él sabía que nunca lo haría… pero ahora era realmente incapaz de controlar aquel extraño y alocado impulso de abrazarla, besarla y consentirla que tenía cada vez que la veía. Aquel inevitable ansia de pertenecerle y de que ella le perteneciera, de pasarse los días, horas, minutos y segundos que le restaban de su vida mimándola, abrazándola, estando a su lado. Oliendo su pelo, contando una a una las infinitas pequitas de su rostro, tocando y memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Porque le bastaba con mirar sus preciosos ojos azules para perderse en el más intenso de los océanos, y no querer salir de él jamás. Porque le sobraba con sentir el suave tacto de su mano durante un segundo para pensar que nacer había merecido la pena, solo por eso.

Meses había pasado ocultando sus sentimientos, negándoselos a él y al mundo, pisoteándolos y aplastándolos, relegándolos así hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Por desgracia (o fortuna), cada día se volvía más y más difícil para él esconderlo. Seguir mostrando esa fachada, esa fría máscara que se empeñaba en enseñar al resto del mundo, pero que para nada se correspondía con su verdadera forma de ser.

Tanto tiempo llevaba adoptando esa falsa pose que ya casi se había olvidado de que realmente había algo bueno en él. Que no todo era frialdad, prepotencia y clasismo, si no que su lado bondadoso y tierno estaba ahí… enterrado en el fondo de su corazón. Y Rose Weasley luchaba por sacarlo a relucir. Y él no podía resistirlo. Por mucho que quisiera.

Porque su máscara no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. No iba a morir sin luchar. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Era la máscara del terror. Su lado menos cierto, y a la vez más real. El lado que durante todos estos años se había esforzado por crear y alimentar. La parte que no quería desaparecer… o que el pánico que sentía a mostrar su verdadero ser no quería que desapareciera. Esa máscara dominada o creada para protegerse de las convicciones de su familia, sobre todo de la paterna, y de su casa.

Aquella noche en la que le había pedido a Rose Weasley una cita, su parte noble, tierna, buena y valiente, su parte de verdad, había ganado la batalla. Igual que cuando le envió el regalo de navidad a Rose, o todas las ocasiones en las que se había mostrado dulce y respetuoso con ella.

Sin embargo, esa parte sucia, fea, oscura, pero sobre todo, irreal de él podía aparecer en cualquier momento… y eso era lo que más temía. Era un cobarde, era débil, y se castigaba así mismo día tras día por ello. Intentando alejarse de Rose. Esta vez no lo había conseguido… y tenía pánico de que su lado oscuro saliera a relucir… miedo de hacerle daño a la razón de su existencia. Miedo por el tremendo rechazo de su familia si llegaban a enterarse… y ante todo pánico por no tener la absoluta seguridad de poder hacer a Rose Weasley feliz.

Scorpius Malfoy suspiró con pesar… levantando la cabeza, y la vio, acercándose hasta él, con indecisión. El gélido aire de la mañana golpeaba contra sus mejillas, mostrándolas irresistiblemente rojizas, y no pudo evitar sonreír, con un vuelco en el corazón, y fue ese momento, en el que vio su sonrisa, cuando volvió a ver al ser más hermoso de su vida, de su mundo y su existencia, cuando se arrepintió profundamente de lo que había hecho…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoO**

POV ROSE WEASLEY:

Caminaba con dificultad entre la espesa nieve, sin dejar de tiritar. Estaba destemplada, pues apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño, y porque los bajos de mi túnica llevaban encharcados desde que había salido del castillo. Quizá exageraba si decía que me había arrepentido una y mil veces de aceptar a la propuesta de Scorpius Malfoy, pero sí que más de una vez había estado a punto de darme la vuelta y regresar al castillo. Terribles pensamientos asaltaban mi mente ya de por sí aletargada por el frío y el cansancio, torturándola más y más cada metro que me acercaba al lugar acordado.

De madrugada, en la dudosa calidez de mi cama y en las terribles garras del insomnio había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Demasiado para que fuera bueno. Demasiado para que fuera sano.

Ahora, por culpa de todo ello, y sólo por mi estúpida curiosidad y extrema carencia de falta de voluntad para resistirme a los encantos del caradura de Malfoy sufría de terribles espasmos, e inexplicables ardores en el estómago que parecían querer terminar conmigo. Malditos nervios…

Ni siquiera tenía muy claro que Malfoy se dignara a aparecer por ahí, quizá estaba jugando conmigo, como siempre hacía… y lo peor de todo ello era que estaba permitiéndome a mí misma hacerme vanas, falsas e inútiles ilusiones respecto a él, ilusiones con las que llevaba luchando inútilmente todo el año, cuando tenía bastante claro que sólo estaba jugando conmigo… como hacía con todas. Pero entonces, inoportunas preguntas asediaban mis instintos. ¿Acaso le regalaba caros collares a todas? No lo creía. Scorpius Malfoy me debía muchas explicaciones, y mi insaciable curiosidad pedía respuestas a gritos, razón por la que a pesar de todo, estaba acudiendo a mi "cita" con él. Dejando de lado el asunto de no poder resistirme a sus encantos, claro…

Cuando ya creía que no iba a ser capaz de soportar una nueva estocada del fío viento invernal, vislumbré su inconfundible silueta, esperándome en el lugar acordado. La certeza de que se encontraba allí golpeó mi corazón, que repiqueteó en mi pecho como el aleteo de un pobre pajarito moribundo. Creo que finalmente había logrado convencer a mi mente de que él no iba a estar, de que me dejaría tirada.

Vi su rostro, estaba más bello que nunca. Parecía que el frío le sentaba bien. Sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un toque tan irresistiblemente tierno…

Lo miré, y no pude evitar sonreír. La expresión con la que me observaba me hizo olvidar de golpe todo el frío que había llegado a sentir previamente. Era una mezcla de alegría y ternura nada disimulada que me llenaba el pecho de calidez. Llegué hasta él, le sonreí, y pude ver durante tan sólo un segundo, un extraño y terrible segundo cómo su rostro se ensombrecía brevemente. No entendí nada. Un slytherin que pasaba por allí lo saludó en un tono difícilmente definible, y Scorpius Malfoy volvió a ser esa persona fría que tantos quebraderos me daba.

Tosí.

-Hola- saludé escuetamente, dejando de sonreír. Él me miró avergonzado. Tomó mi mano, y con una expresión entre divertida y traviesa la besó. Enrojecí profundamente, y tuve que bajar mi cara hasta observar mis pies. Scorpius contestó a ello con una musical carcajada, y enseguida noté cómo acariciaba mi barbilla, levantándola con delicadeza hasta que nuestros ojos volvieron a estar a la misma altura. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sonrisas, sus ojos escondían algo tras la alegría. ¿Podría ser… inseguridad?

No me dio tiempo a pensar mucho en ello, pues un segundo más tarde su mano depositaba en la mía algo.

- Gracias por venir- dijo mientras dejaba en mi mano una hermosa y sana rosa… verde. Lo observé conmovida y maravillada. Mi corazón también se maravilló. Como las cosas siguieran así con Scorpius Malfoy, iba a terminar por darme un infarto un día de estos…

Asentí con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Era la hora de las respuestas, tanto si quería como si no, pero no me veía capaz de formular ninguna… ni siquiera me veía demasiado capaz de hablar.

Scorpius me invitó a dar un paseo, y asentí, aunque enseguida viendo mis incontrolables temblores, decidió que lo mejor sería entrar en algún sitio calentito donde poder secar los bajos de mi túnica y tomar algo reconfortante.

Su insistente e hipnótica mirada taladraba mi rostro mientras pequeños sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla bajaban por mi garganta, calentando todo mi cuerpo y dibujando una pacífica y placentera sonrisa en mi rostro, sonrisa que dotó a Scorpius de una inconfundible expresión de satisfacción.

- -Mejor así- comentó, con una sonrisa amable. Demasiado amable. Para mí, peligrosamente amable. Scorpius Malfoy se estiró en su silla, y adoptando una actitud a la que me tenía mucho más acostumbrada, me miró.

- -Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, pequitas.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido… ¿cómo podía pasar en dos segundos de una expresión sombría o insegura a un estado tierno y alegre, y de pronto a su habitual actitud chulesca? Si ahora comenzaba con su actitud prepotente y borde recomendaría su inmediato ingreso en la unidad de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo.

- -Sí, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme- le dije en tono irritado. Él rio, de nuevo, y eso me irritó aún más. ¿Había venido para burlarse?

- - Está bien. Me atraes, pequitas, me gustas. Por eso te regalé el colgante en navidad, creía que lo sabías. No es tan complicado- dijo de un tirón, cosa que me dejó con la boca abierta, pues pensé que en un millón de años no le iba a sacar los motivos. Él rio al ver mi expresión.

- - ¿Es que nunca dejas de sonrojarte?- dijo divertido. -Ahora, te toca. Me vas a explicar por qué llevas huyendo de mí tanto tiempo. Por qué no me dijiste nada del regalo, y por qué te comportas como un animalillo asustado cada vez que me acerco a ti, cuando es evidente que tú sientes lo mismo- susurró con voz aterciopelada.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos. Si había accedido venir a este encuentro era sin duda, porque pensaba que no iba a conseguir sacarle nada, y por tanto, yo no tendría por qué darle ninguna explicación. Pero ahora no me quedaba más remedio. El leoncito de mi interior maulló acobardado.

-Mmm… ehhh… yo…- tartamudeé, lo que parecía divertirlo inmensamente, pues me observaba con sus típicos ojitos de: "soy irresistible, lo se".

-Yo no… - intenté seguir.

-Venga, Weasley-dijo riendo- ¿dónde está tu leona? Pareces un ratoncillo asustado. Como te dije esta noche en la bañera…- puso un gesto obsceno, y en ese instante quise matarlo…- no muerdo…

Endurecí mi mirada y me obligué internamente a controlarme.

-Está bien. Me siento muy confusa con todo esto, porque me confundes. Eres bipolar. O tripolar. O ya no lo se, Malfoy, pero me estás volviendo loca de remate. Unos días eres borde y altivo. Otros tierno y alegre. Otros chulo y burlón… por no hablar de los momentos en los que eres todas esas cosas juntas… ¿cómo quieres que te diga nada, cómo quieres que haga nada, si no se lo que quieres? Si no se cómo eres, si no se si puedo confiar en ti- dije despacio, y ví cómo sus ojos se oscurecían con la sombra de la tristeza.

Su expresión se tornó dura, y me odié a mí misma por haber provocado algo tan terrible en sus bellas facciones.

Algo me dijo que yo no entendía lo difícil que era para él todo esto.

Desde aquellas palabras por mi parte, su trato fue diferente. Amable, siempre amable, pero su expresión seguía siendo torturada y distante. Pasamos el resto del día observándonos, hablando de cosas superficiales, hasta que se hizo de noche, y tuvimos que volver al castillo. Scorpius Malfoy volvía a ser el ser frío e inalcanzable que yo conocía, y eso me dolió más que una puñalada.

Llegó el momento de la despedida. Fue fría. De nuevo. Me di la vuelta, camino hacia mi sala común, con el corazón y el ánimo hecho pedazos. Pero antes de que transpusiera el umbral de la sala común su cálida mano tomó la mía, y volvía a tener su rostro torturado frente a mis ojos.

Su mano libre acarició mi mejilla, la ternura inundaba sus ojos en esta ocasión.

-Lamento ser un cobarde -murmuró, y me dio el beso más tierno que había recibido en toda mi vida, lleno de humildad, tristeza y desesperación, lleno de un infructuoso intento de posesión por mi parte.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Scorpius Malfoy ya no estaba.

Entré por el retrato, con el corazón hecho un puño, y mucho más confundida que nunca.


	19. Capítulo 19: Valiente

_**Hola! :D ante todo pido disculpas, el viernes fue mi cumpleaños (así que felicitarme jajajaja :p o mejor no que me estoy volviendo demasiado vieja qué trauma… :p ) y he estado muy muy ocupada debido a ello… bueno dejando mis tonterías aparte, volvíiii! y me dispongo a contestar vuestros comentarios, los cuales agradezco en el alma!… :p**_

_**-**__**gina lara**__**: me alegra que me dieras finalmente la opinión del capi anterior :p has sido buena chica y has cumplido con lo prometido jajaja. Sí, ciertamente podría haber hecho el capi un poquito más picantillo? Bueno, habitualmente cuanto más se sugiere y menos se especifica, más excitante. xD además si Scor no intentó nada es porque está intentando de hecho ser más tierno, demostrar a Rose que en realidad puede confiar en él. (Aunque todo inconscientemente, claro) :p Veo que opinamos igual… Scor es un gran chico! Y algo me dice que pronto se animará! :p jajaja. Gracias y un besazo! :D**_

_**-Nadeshiko0814: **__**me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando, y te aseguro que seguiré subiendo. Eso sí, como ya vengo advirtiendo al fic le queda poquito ya! ¿Sabes? Tu comentario me ha hecho darme cuenta de un gran fallo en mi fic… tienes razón, en ningún momento he puesto celoso a Scorpius y eso es un gran fallo! El asunto es que el final del fic ya está escrito y ahora no lo puedo modificar… Ummm… eso me está dando ganas de escribir un nuevo fic Rose/Scor… veremos si lo hago al final! Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu opinión y tu comentarió! Un besito! ^^**_

_**-aradia110**__**: gracias por el coment! ^^**_

_**Ahora sí, enjoy este nuevo capi que va a suponer el inicio de un gran cambio en el fic…(no digo más):p :**_

_**Capítulo 19: Valiente:**_

Rabia. Desconsuelo. Pasión, fuerza, dolor. Todo un torrente de sensaciones recorrían el todavía joven cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Sentado en su despacho, aferrando con desesperación un trozo de carta que le había sido enviada, había vuelto a perder los nervios. Y eso era preocupante. Llevaba muchos años sin perder los nervios. Muchos años sin pensar en todo aquello. Por todos los magos, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

Su esposa lo observaba desde la puerta del despacho, sabiendo que su marido ni siquiera sospechaba su presencia. Con la preocupación grabada a fuego en su cincelado rostro, volvía a intuír en Draco todos aquellos años de angustia y desesperación. De pesadillas por las noches, de leer en sus ojos el mudo deseo de que las cosas fueran distintas, de ver en sus labios escrito otro nombre que no era el suyo. Ella lo sabía todo, a pesar de que jamás había sido capaz de sacar una palabra a su marido. Pero no por ello lo amaba menos. Ella sabía que a pesar de todo, él también la amaba a ella, a su manera. Astoria creía fervientemente que Draco no merecía una existencia tan torturada, y luchaba día a día por facilitarle las cosas. Pero todos sus fantasmas parecían haber regresado aquella desapacible tarde de marzo…

Astoria Malfoy escrutaba la semioscuridad del estudio, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su marido, o lo que estaba escrito en aquella carta que parecía haber despertado sus demonios latentes…

Draco Malfoy apretó el puño aún con más fuerza, deseoso de hacer trizas el trozo de pergamino que sostenía. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, lo abandonó en su mesa. Se levantó con parsimonia, y tomando un vaso bajo de cristal grueso, lo llenó de hielos, y el licor más fuerte y más caro que conservaba en su estudio. El apropiado para este tipo de momentos. Tan sólo el simple tintineo de los hielos lo hizo relajarse un poco, dio un largo trago, y sintió cómo el ardiente licor calentaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, reconfortándolo. Se sentó en su escritorio acomodándose, y se dedicó a aplanar el de tan arrugado casi ilegible pergamino con las manos, y volver a leer:

_Estimado Señor Malfoy:_

_Han llegado a mi poder ciertas informaciones concernientes a su hijo Scorpius, que sin duda considerará útiles:_

_Muchos son los rumores que llevan meses sacudiendo nuestro castillo acerca de una supuesta lujuriosa relación entre Scorpius y nada más y nada menos que la prefecta de Gryffindor, Rose Weasley, hija del auror Ronald Weasley y de su esposa Hermione Weasley._

_No había creído hasta ahora conveniente preocuparle con el asunto, pues prefería estar segura… sin embargo, pude presenciar con mis propios ojos cómo durante la última salida a Hogsmeade, Scorpius y Rose, tras pasar toda la excursión juntos, compartían más que miradas cómplices y risas._

_Debo añadir que tengo entendido que la prefecta Rose Weasley es experta en pociones, con una habilidad especialmente excepcional en el preparado de amortentia y flitros amorosos en general, y por ello excluyo a su hijo de ser voluntariamente culpable de semejante desfachatez y mal gusto, humillando sus raíces de esta forma tan burda … Como, habiendo crecido conociendo el honor del apellido Malfoy imagino, éstas revelaciones no serán de su agrado, y es por ello que me he visto en la obligación moral de avisarle a usted y su familia de tal terrible desatino en la vida amorosa de su hijo, para que puedan ustedes tomar las medidas pertinentes para frenar tal desdicha, antes de que la situación pueda pasar a mayores, y su estatus familiar quede en entredicho. No debemos olvidar que no sólo Rose Weasley es una sangre mestiza hija de una hija de muggles, si no quiénes son sus padres y tíos… las familias como las nuestras debemos estar unidas y siempre dispuestas a ayudarnos entre nosotros._

_Adjunto con mi carta una prueba física de que lo que le cuento son algo más que rumores._

_Así pues, me despido con un cordial saludo, deseando de todo corazón, puedan solucionar este desagradable asunto lo antes posible, y pidiéndole tan sólo que mi identidad se mantenga en el anonimato, a cambio del favor que acabo de realizar._

_Siempre a su disposición,_

_Candice Fawley._

_Compañera de curso y casa de su hijo Scorpius, familia de gran prestigio y larga tradición mágica._

Draco Malfoy encarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza repetidamente. Una leve sonrisa comenzó a desdibujar sus aristocráticas facciones. Prácticamente no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido. Aunque debería estar acostumbrado… éste era el tipo de cosas que lo distanciaban más cada día de sus raíces. En el más puro y profundo secreto, Draco Malfoy siempre había odiado a la "gente de su clase".

El descaro con el que el texto estaba lleno de amenazas encubiertas le produjo incluso malévolo placer, acababan de regalarle una nueva razón para alimentar más el odio que sentía contra esa clase de gente. Su clase de gente, a la que durante toda la vida había temido, Aquella sensación de masoquista placer logró por el momento desterrar su primera reacción de enfado.

Draco sujetó el vaso por el culo, y con un movimiento rítmico y circular de su mano, se aseguró de que el licor se mezclara adecuadamente con los ya algo derretidos hielos. Dio otro trago, y se relamió. Así estaba mucho mejor. Sonrió. La crisis parecía estar casi resulta, había logrado contener los recuerdos, había logrado mantener su cobardía a un lado.

Aquél último trago le había poporcionado el valor suficiente como, para por primera vez, hurgar en el contenido del sobre, buscando la "prueba física del delito".

Una rubia cabellera, unos anchos hombros, una figura amada y más que conocida para él apareció ante sus ojos, sonriendo frente con frente a otra cabellera de espeso pelo pelirrojo y rasgos delicados que también creyó reconocer. Rose Weasley se parecía cada día más a su madre, y eso le produjo una desagradable punzada en el corazón. Hermione Granger… El quiso y no pudo, su cobardía, miles de recuerdos lucharon por abrirse paso en su melancólica mente, pero Draco fue fuerte una vez más. Observó durante unos segundos como los dos visiblemente felices adolescentes se besaba con pasión, y volvían a su posición, frente a frente. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, y sin separarse de su vaso de licor, arrojó la carta al fuego, jurándose a sí mismo que no iba a permitir que su hijo cometiera el mismo error que cometió él en su momento…

Su hijo era mucho mejor que él. Su hijo no era un cobarde. Y él lo iba a apoyar. Draco Malfoy apoyó su brazo contra la chimenea, la cual crepitaba consumiendo el ofensivo pergamino, y se quedó observando cómo el reparador fuego consumía su angustia mientras guardaba la foto en el bolsillo de su túnica más próximo a su corazón. Conservaría la foto, como recordatorio de que su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy, no era ningún cobarde. Y merecía ser feliz.


	20. Capítulo 20: Rabioso

_**HOLA!**_** He vuelto! Ante todo primero me diculpo por mi tardanza, lo cierto es que llevo una semana y media enferma con mucha fiebre en la cama, y la verdad, ganas de encender el ordenador, pues ninguna. Vuelvo ya con uno de los últimos capis de la historia! Snifff, snifff!. Pero antes, contestaré a esos geniales comentarios que agradezco tanto :D**

**Marce: Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^ Sí, lo cierto es que disfruté especialmente escribiendo algo de Draco, era una espinita clavada que tenía desde siempre, y quería mostrarlo al mundo tal y como lo veo xD. Sí, tienes razón, debería contárselo a su esposa, pero bueno, aún así tiene buenas intenciones **** Un besito y gracias!**

**Gina lara : :D hola de nuevo! Jajajaja. Parece que te maltrato un poco con mi historia, siempre te dejo sin explicaciones, no puede ser xD. Sí, el amor de Rose y Scor hizo ser valiente al papá de Scor **** ¿no es hermoso? xD y lo del beso… bueno, digamos que en el capítulo en el que ambos salen a Hogsmeade y Scorpius le dice al final que la perdone por ser un cobarde y la besa… bueno, pues acaban así. Y casualmente la avispada Candice Fawley, está por allí con una cámara espiando! Saludosssssssssssss! ^^ **

**Espero que os guste, besitos para todo el mundo!**

_**Capítulo 20: Rabioso:**_

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba sólo, sentado sobre la cama con dosel de su frío dormitorio subterráneo, con la cabeza sujeta entre sus amplias manos. Sufría un terrible dolor de cabeza, acentuado por el agotamiento que siempre le provocaban sus temibles y virulentos ataques de rabia. Acababa de tener el ataque de rabia más fuerte que su memoria recordaba. Era algo que, desde muy niño, solía ocurrirle cuando las cosas no salían como él esperaba, aunque últimamente cada vez los tenía más suaves y espaciados en el tiempo. El último año habían prácticamente desaparecido, y Scorpius tenía la teoría, irrefutable para él, de que la responsable de ello tenía nombre y apellidos, y un hermoso cabello rojizo. Rose Weasley había cambiado muchas cosas en su persona, y por ello mismo no había estado tan dispuesto a renunciar a ella como al parecer, su padre, quería que lo estuviera.

Incomodado por el efecto de la luz lunar en el agua del lago, arrugó con saña el trocito de pergamino que tenía en su mano, haciéndolo un ovillo y lanzándolo contra su almohada mientras se levantaba a correr las cortinas del dormitorio en busca de la más profunda oscuridad.

Había hechizado la puerta del dormitorio explícitamente para que nadie más perturbara su soledad. Si alguien le molestaba en un momento como aquel, lo más probable y cómodo para él sería descargar toda su rabia en esa persona. Lamentó no haberlo hecho horas antes, cuando Candice Fawley lo había interrumpido en su ya diaria costumbre de observar embobado a Rose mientras ella charlaba y reía por los pasillos con distintas personas, y lo había llevado a rastras hacia un aula desierta. Sabía que Candice no tenía por qué ser responsable de lo ocurrido, y aún así, no podía evitar sospechar de ella por el mero hecho de ser quien era.

Scorpius había intentado por todos los medios, salvo por la fuerza que la slytherin le dejara marcharse, pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a ello.

- Vas a escuchar lo que te diga, en cuanto te enteres te sentirás agradecido, créeme- farfulló la chica mientras pensaba apresuradamente en qué actitud sería la más apropiada para que su ex novio no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, o más bien, omitiendo información. Candice Fawley nunca había asimilado el abandono de Scorpius Malfoy, un año atrás. A pesar de lo rápidamente que Scorpius perdió el interés por ella (tan sólo duraron un mes), ella seguía loca por él, y se repetía mentalmente día tras día que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, mientras lanzaba con saña dardos a una vieja foto robada de Rose Weasley.

- He escuchado por ahí que tu padre ha recibido una carta con una foto tuya morreando a la comadreja… - comenzó, y se deleitó observando la expresión de terror en el rostro del rubio. -¡¿es eso cierto!?

Pero la jugada no le salió nada bien a la slytherin, pues en cuanto Scorpius escuchó sus palabras salió del aula dando un portazo, y sin preguntar siquiera cómo es que ella sabía aquello, o quién demonios se había ido de la lengua. Su mente era un torbellino de rabia y confusión. La situación no hizo más que empeorar cuando encontró a una preocupada Rose observándole frente a la puerta del aula, en el ya desierto pasillo. ¿Los había seguido? Rose se acercó a él, pero el rubio no se veía con fuerzas para hablar con ella ahora mismo… sabía lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora, y no quería ponerse las cosas más difíciles a sí mismo. Le destrozó el corazón ver la desilusionada mirada de Rose rogándole alguna explicación mientras Candice Fawley salía del aula haciendo mucho ruido y exhibiendo una repugnante sonrisa, con el claro motivo de que Rose la viera. Desde ese instante él se había recluído en su dormitorio, y no había vuelto a salir… ni intención había tenido, hasta que el búho real familiar le había entregado la dichosa carta que ahora yacía hecha un ovillo contra su almohada.

_**Querido Scorpius:**_

_**Hasta aquí han llegado sorprendentes noticias acerca de tí. Es de vital importancia pues, que nos encontremos el próximo sábado en Hogsmeade, para comentarlas. Las vacaciones de pascua comienzan el miércoles, por lo que todos los alumnos tendréis permiso para asistir a Hogsmeade ese día. No creo que tu madre pueda venir.**_

_**Te espero el sábado a las diez en la puerta del pub "cabeza de puerco",**_

_**Draco.**_

Scorpius casi podía intuír la furia con la que su padre había escrito aquella apresurada nota. Ya imaginaba el discurso: "una vergüenza para la familia… y con una Weasley, nada más y nada menos… el apellido familiar en juego… el estatus de sangre ultrajado… nunca había estado tan decepcionado… vas a matar a tu abuelo cuando se entere… relacionarse con traidores a la sangre…"

Decidió descargar toda su rabia en hacer trizas la nota, pero cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que seguía igual de furioso. El dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar… sin tan sólo el mismo remitiera un poco…

- ¡Auch!- Scorpius apartó el dolorido y sangrante dedo del pico del búho … sin duda su padre le había dado instrucciones exactas de no dejarlo en paz hasta que no le enviara una respuesta… Pues iba a quedarse con las ganas, porque no iría a la cita, ni mucho menos pensaba contestar a su padre.

Sintiéndose rebelde, agarró un trozo de pergamino viejo y arrugado, y sin escribir nada, lo ató a la pata del búho.

La mera visión en su imaginación de la cara de su padre cuando recibiera su respuesta y viera que estaba en blanco le produjo la primera sensación placentera en lo que parecía ya toda una vida. Abrió la puerta momentáneamente para que el búho saliera volando por ella, y lo observó marchar entre ceñudo y orgulloso haberse atrevido a plantar cara a su padre. Sabía que era una medida temporal, que no podía durar demasiado tiempo, pues finalmente tendría que terminar cediendo a la voluntad de su progenitor como siempre, pero al menos estaba satisfecho porque el mismo conociera su desacuerdo.

Volvió a tirarse en la cama dispuesto a seguir autocompadeciéndose y volcando su rabia contra el mobiliario de la habitación el tiempo necesario hasta que se calmara del todo, pero ya no encontraba consuelo en ello. El dolor del picotazo se hizo palpitante y más persistente, lo que ayudó a mitigar ligeramente su jaqueca, provocando que las ideas fluyeran de nuevo. No arreglaría nada permaneciendo tirado en su cama, lamentándose y destrozando todo lo que tuviera a mano, como tampoco arreglaría nada negándose a acudir a la cita con su padre, eso estaba claro… quizá si… quizá si pudiera…

Se levantó de golpe, tan rápidamente que sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Pero el hecho de que su visión hubiera quedado momentáneamente empañada por lucecitas moteadas blancas producidas por el mareo no impidió que siguiera avanzando por el suelo de su sala común como un búfalo por la planicie africana.

Miró hacia todos lados frenéticamente buscando la fuente que le había dado la mala noticia aquella mañana sin ser apenas consciente de que todo el que lo miraba terminaba apartando con temor sus ojos de él, y la encontró charlando burlonamente con su mejor amiga.

- Candice, ven- rugió más que habló, y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta su dormitorio. La chica se levantó, pavoneándose exageradamente por el camino con sus amigas y otros habitantes de slytherin, y entró en el dormitorio. Se quedó observando con delirante placer, cómo Scorpius Malfoy paseaba de un lado al otro del dormitorio como un león enjaulado.

- Vas a darme un culpable, y vas a dármelo ya. - Scorpius observó con desprecio, cómo su compañera no perdía la irritante sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Aún no me has dicho si es cierto, Scor…- contestó ella fingiendo desconocimiento e inocencia.

- Eso ahora no importa. ¿Sabes qué? Tampoco importa quién haya sido. Lo importante ahora es que mi padre se quite de la cabeza esa idea… que piense que… que… no es cierto, que es una jugarreta, o que ella ya no me interesa-comenzó a farfullar más para sí mismo que para la serpiente, por fín dejó de caminar, parándose en seco, asaetado por la respuesta.- Y tú, tú vas a ayudarme a solucionar todo esto…

La sonrisa de Candice Fawley fue borrándose poco a poco al ver la determinación en la cara de su ex novio…

- Y… por qué habría yo de ayudar a esa… esa… ¿por qué habría de hacer algo así?- chilló indignada mientras reculaba hacia la puerta.

- Porque se que tú eres la responsable de todo esto- contestó Scorpius tensando la mandíbula- Y me lo debes.

La garganta de Candice dejó escapar un débil sonidito estrangulado, la chica tragó saliva con dificultad, angustiada por el lío en el que se había metido… si no lo ayudaba, le resultaría imposible que Scorpius volviera a verla con buenos ojos, y si lo ayudaba… quizá con un poco de astucia, podía ser capaz de cambiar las tornas.

- Tú vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade el sábado- añadió el rubio, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que fue incapaz de percibir la débilmente disimulada expresión de triunfo en el rostro de su compañera.


	21. Capítulo 21: Estúpidamente ingenuos

Capítulo 21: Estúpidamente ingenua:

Parte 1: Scorpius:

La mañana amaneció impaciente y neblinosa, y Scorpius la recibió tal y como había despedido el día anterior: no se había movido de la ventana en toda la noche. No podía permitírselo, sólo tenía aquella noche para fraguar un plan perfecto, y eso es lo que intentó hacer. Aunque no lo consiguió. Su cerebro estaba embotado, y todo lo que lograba era darle vueltas y más vueltas a la misma cuestión. Lo que más le dolía de todo aquél asunto era el daño que le estaba haciendo a Rose… su carita el día anterior, cuando lo había visto salir de la sala con Fawley y a él no le había quedado más remedio que ignorarla era todo un poema… no había intentado volver a hablar con ella ni darle explicaciones el resto del día, y aunque le aliviara que ella no hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con él por ningún medio, por otro lado le dolía. ¿Tan poco interés por él mostraba la chica de sus sueños? En cualquier caso, lo peor de todo el asunto era el momento en el que estaban sucediendo todas estas cuestiones… ocho de marzo, cumpleaños de Rose. Era horrible pensar que, después de todo lo que tenía pensado para ella, tuviera que pasar todo el día de su cumpleaños fingiendo ser un cerdo que no se acordaba, o al que le daba exactamente igual y la ignoraba…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse, de nada valía lamentarse, pues no le quedaba remedio alguno, todo tenía que salir a pedir de boca, y parte importante del plan era que Rose no tuviera intención ni de acercársele en todo el día… si lo hacía, sólo lo metería en problemas…

El resto del plan estaba bastante claro: tantearía a su padre, lo enfrentaría sólo por orgullo propio, para demostrarle que él ya no era un niño y que no le iba a resultar tan fácil desde ahora llevar las cosas a su manera, y sólo cuando estuviera arrinconado, acorralado, sólo cuando no le quedara otro remedio le mostraría quién era la responsable de todo aquel lio. Porque Scorpius lo tenía muy claro… Candice Fawley iba a cantar como una cotorra, de eso ya se encargaría él, si hacía falta con maldición imperdonable de por medio. Desde luego no tenía nada tan claro en el mundo como que no iba a dejar que una víbora como Fawley arruinara la posibilidad de que él pudiera llegar a ser feliz. Conocía demasiado bien a Candice Fawley como para dar por hecho que ella se iba a conformar con confesar y hacer todo por las buenas, sin traer escondido un as en la manga, y no se iba a permitir semejante cosa. Así pues, era hora. Salió del dormitorio a la sala común con el búho familiar en la mano… y apretando con fuerza una botellita de poción sacada del despacho del viejo Slughorn en la otra. No había nadie levantado, era demasiado temprano, ocasión ideal para que Fawley y él hablaran de frente a frente. Desde luego, tenían mucho, mucho de lo que hablar…

El muchacho redactó una breve nota y dio instrucciones a su búho de que no dejara en paz a Fawley hasta asegurarse de que leía la nota y se levantaba de la cama.

Parte 2: Rose:

Tras una agitada noche en la que vio pasar todas y cada una de las horas en el reloj, Rose Weasley decidió por fin levantarse, aquella mañana en la que acababa de convertirse en una bruja mayor de edad. Era algo que siempre solía pasarle, desde muy pequeña la excitación por saber que al día siguiente cumpliría un año más, un nuevo año de madurez, conocimientos y sabiduría, una nueva excusa para poder comportarse de la forma en la que realmente era sin parecer un bicho raro: madura, adulta. El simple hecho de tener todo eso solía proporcionarle una excelente excusa para no pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero esta vez no era aquel el motivo de su desvelo, era algo totalmente distinto. Esta vez no sentía excitación alguna por cumplir un nuevo año. A pesar de ser una fecha tan importante, lo sucedido ayer con Scorpius conseguía empañar cualquier otro atisbo de emoción o sentimiento. La pelirroja se levantó, cansada de estar en la cama. Era demasiado temprano, y habría de ser así, pues estaba segura de que dentro de unas pocas horas Lily estaría acampada en la sala común con pancartas, regalos, montones de comida y fuegos artificiales, y seguida seguramente de alguno de sus primos, todavía en pijama y de mal humor. Aquel pensamiento logró arrancarle una sonrisa demasiado breve como para disfrutarla. En esos momentos hubiera preferido que nadie se acordara de su cumpleaños… Por suerte todavía era demasiado temprano, y Lily estaría aún durmiendo. Terminó de vestirse y salió de la sala común, con el sol todavía intentando despuntar entre la neblina matinal. Su cuerpo le arrastraba por inercia, recorría los pasillos sin ser verdaderamente consciente del lugar al que se dirigía.

Sólo cuando llegó a la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que era ese el lugar que tenía pensado para su retiro… Los libros, su eterno refugio, el lugar donde nada podía alcanzarle. Allí se escondería. Sería maravilloso que aquel día la biblioteca estuviera cerrada para ella, que nadie se acordara de su cumpleaños, mucho menos de su persona, y pudiera pasar el día en su dulce mundo de palabras y tentadoras historias fantásticas.

Sin embargo la puerta de la biblioteca estaba aún cerrada… era demasiado temprano. ¡demonios! Necesitaba llenar su cabeza con palabras e historias ajenas, era la única forma de apartar de su cansada mente aquellos pensamientos tan horribles que le habían tenido toda la noche en un lastimero duermevela.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, y se dejó caer escurriéndose hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, desmadejada.

No era más que una estúpida que se dejaba engañar día y noche, una vez tras otra por el mismo gañán imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy… por el dueño de esos ojos grises que le volvían tonta ingenua, estúpida y crédula como nunca antes lo había sido. Por el idiota que le había engañado y mentido, riéndose de ella hasta la saciedad, por el imbécil en el que no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo al que ayer había pillado encerrado con su exnovia y que llevaba desde entonces ignorándola, evitándola. Y mejor que siguiera así, pues si volvía a comportarse como un maldito príncipe encantador temía caer rendida de nuevo en sus brazos como la estúpida que se sentía que era…

Cerró los ojos, intentando poner la mente en blanco, y la noche en vela hizo su efecto de inmediato, en el momento más inoportuno. Rose Weasley se quedó profundamente dormida.

Parte 3: Draco:

Draco Malfoy peleaba con el difícil nudo de su corbata hacía veinte minutos. Ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo que llevaba de esa guisa, estaba demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos como para atender a nada más. Su mujer hacía ya un rato que observaba desde la puerta sus inútiles intentos con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que el que estuviera así significaba problemas, significaba preocupaciones, pero no podía evitar sentirse plena de optimismo al saber que Draco solucionaría todos aquellos problemas ese mismo día. Astoria siempre había tenido mucha intuición, sabía que todo esto era por Scorpius, el único capaz de poner a Draco en la tierra, su debilidad. A pesar de la dureza que había mostrado siempre en su educación, Scorpius era el ser al que Draco más quería en el mundo. Astoria podía ver la resolución en los ojos de su marido, a pesar de su implacable y evidente nerviosismo.

La menuda mujer avanzó hasta él y apoyó las manos en su pecho con delicadeza, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Él la miró, alarmado por su presencia, creía estar sólo.

Astoria sólo necesitó un segundo para dejar el nudo de su corbata perfecto con su varita. Draco se miró en el espejo, sonrió.

- Gracias.- murmuró todavía asombrado, y se agachó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su mujer.

- Siempre es un placer recordarte que no eres muggle- contestó ella con una sonrisa irónica y divertida.

Draco la observó maravillado. Era ésa la dulce y bondadosa mujer que le había enamorado cuando él creía imposible el volver a enamorarse nunca más. Compuso una expresión de falso enfado.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabihonda?- Astoria Greengras compartía ciertas similitudes con la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado, y a la que en contadas ocasiones había podido olvidar. Pero ella le ayudaba siempre a hacerlo, Astoria y el tiempo habían sanado sus heridas. Oleadas de gratitud hacia Astoria recorrieron su pecho. Ella, siempre ella. Su ayuda, su consuelo. Como siempre, lo estaba ayudando, quizá sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Había relajado su tensión. Lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor.

La mujer castaña reprimió una breve carcajada, y volvió a besarle en los labios.

- Anda, ve. Y da recuerdos a Scorpius. Dile que le quiero mucho. Y que estoy con él.

Draco se quedó tan anonadado que ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar el motivo por el que Astoria supiera dónde se dirigía. Tomando un buen puñado de polvos flú se desapareció entre las llamas verdosas de su ostentosa chimenea, con sus labios componiendo la palabra "te amo".

Parte 4: Lily:

Lily Luna estaba asustada. Se había levantado poco después del amanecer de un sábado, había pasado gran parte de la mañana preparando cosas para su prima, luchando con el resto de sus primos para que se levantaran, y organizándolo todo. Había acudido por fin al dormitorio de Rose, y había encontrado su cama vacía. Ninguna de sus adormiladas y furiosas compañeras de curso parecían saber dónde se hallaba la pelirroja. Lily abandonó el dormitorio con un terrible mal humor… no sólo por haberse pegado semejante madrugón para nada, si no también por lo malas amigas que tenía Rose como compañeras, que ni siquiera parecían pretender levantarse para ayudar, o buscar a Rose. Harta de tanto escándalo y molestia, Valerie había terminado tirándole un cojín a la cabeza, y acusándole de estar loca por despertarlas a semejantes horas de un sábado, y Lily estuvo a punto de hechizarla, pero en ese momento la irritada voz de Hugo la llamó desde la sala común. Bajó.

-¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto Lily? Tengo sueño…- se quejó su primo.

- Rose no está.

Esa simple frase bastó para espabilar al menos a su primo y a su hermano Albus.

- ¿Cómo que no está?

- No está

- ¿Y no saben dónde…?-

La pequeña pelirroja se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Un potente ronquido les hizo sobresaltarse a todos. Era James, que cabeceaba sentado en una silla apoyada en precario equilibrio contra la pared.

- ¡JAMES!- rugió Lily sin poder creer que su hermano mostrara tan poco interés por el problema que ahora les acuciaba. El moreno dio un respingo tan exagerado que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, y tirando en su caída tres sillas con el brazo, armando un buen escándalo en la sala. Comenzaron a escucharse fieras protestas provenientes de los dormitorios de los pisos superiores.

Todos los primos rieron, Lily se limitó a componer una sardónica y vengativa sonrisita.

- Bien, ahora que parece que el bello durmiente ha despertado, escúchanos- dijo mientras su hermano se levantaba con expresión de desquiciado y frotándose el dolorido trasero.

- Rose no está en su dormitorio.

- Y a mí qué demonios me cuentas- respondió James de un humor de perros.

- Te lo cuento porque eres su primo, y deberías estar tan preocupado por ella como yo lo estoy. ¿Dónde demonios está Fred? ¿Aún no lo has despertado?- preguntaba la pelirroja mientras pensaba asaltar el dormitorio de Roxanne y sacarla a rastras de la cama. Pero no hizo falta, la muchacha bajaba desperezándose de forma casi obscena.

- ¿Qué tanto drama? ¿qué pasa?

- Rose no aparece

- Esfffaaaabaaa anossssi ellote co sunoooovio.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Roxanne hablaba al tiempo que bostezaba, y no se le había entendido nada.

- ¡Digo que estará dándose el lote con Malfoy!- exclamó tan alto que provocó una nueva oleada de protestas e insultos provenientes de los dormitorio.

- ¡CÓMO! Esta vez fue el siempre sobreprotector James el que se dejó oír por encima de todos. - ¡¿Que Rose qué!? ¡Voy ahora mismo a buscar a ese sinvergüenza!- rugió mientras hacía señas a Fred, que en ese momento bajaba con cara de malas pulgas para que lo siguiera. Para James ya era inconcebible que cualquier tío se fijara en cualquiera de sus primas o hermana como para que encima fuera Scorpius Malfoy. Definitivamente ese canalla se las iba a pagar. En otras circunstancias puede que Lily, Albus, Lucy, o incluso Roxanne los hubieran detenido, pero siendo que tenían que encontrar a Rose, James supondría un hábil sabueso que seguramente, la encontraría más rápido y efectivamente que nadie, y que con un poco de suerte si era cierto que estaban juntos, le daría una lección al engreído de Malfoy.

Roxanne y Lily se miraron como si todo aquello fuera viento en popa, de hecho, Roxanne no podía haber encontrado mejor momento para soltar aquella bomba. Lily comenzó a organizar las "partidas de búsqueda por grupos" para encontrar a Rose. Mientras tanto James Potter husmeaba por el castillo, lleno de rabia, pensando en todos y cada uno de los castigos físicos que podía probar con Scorpius, e intentando no pensar en lo que su prima y ese malnacido podían estar haciendo en ese mismo momento. Le seguía a duras penas su confuso primo Fred, que todavía tenía que frotarse los ojos para ver por donde pisaba.

Parte 5: Scorpius:

Tras una intensa conversación con Candice Fawley, Scorpius no podía estar más nervioso. Había dejado claros todos y cada uno de los puntos de lo que quería que ella hiciera, bajo la única premisa de que ella "se lo debía", por haberlo metido en semejante lío. Pero Candice Fawley no era en absoluto una persona de fiar, y tenía que estar más que atento a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando empezaron a escuchar los primeros ruidos en la sala común, Scorpius la sacó de allí, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie los escuchara. Y cuando calcularon que las puertas del castillo debían estar ya abiertas, bajaron las escaleras que conducían a la entrada, mientras el muchacho la observaba con suspicacia. Fawley parecía demasiado feliz como para verdaderamente estar conformándose con lo que él decía, y era eso lo que lo mantenía especialmente alerta. Cuando estaban a punto de pasar por delante de la biblioteca el muchacho vislumbró con horror a Rose sentada contra la puerta de la misma, y completamente dormida… ¿qué demonios? Miró a Candice, quien parecía estar demasiado ocupada babeando con él, y se dijo a sí mismo que debía distraerla como fuera, así que eso fue lo que intentó.

- He de admitir que estoy impresionado con tus astucias, Candice, una vez más, demuestras que eres digna de tu casa y apellido…- la aduló, consciente de que la serpiente se volvería loca con sus cumplidos, pero quizá era algo inteligente, al mismo tiempo que la distraía, tenerla contenta podía ser un plus extra para que ella cumpliera con lo acordado de buen grado.

- Qué pena que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Scorpius… últimamente estás perdiendo facultades al juntarte con esa traidora…- comenzó a parlotear alegremente mientras observaba a Scorpius como si fuera un pedazo de carne especialmente jugoso para un muerto de hambre.

Ambos pasaron de largo sin que Candice se diera cuenta de que Rose estaba allí. Le habría encantado despertarla, besarla, arroparla entre sus brazos, decirle que la amaba, se moría de remordimientos, curiosidad y sobre todo preocupación… ¿qué hacía ella allí a tales horas, y dormida? Probablemente fuera por lo que fuera, sería culpa suya. Para cuando llegaron a los terrenos, la niebla se había disipado bastante, y ambos avanzaban presurosos hacia Hogsmeade.

Hola! vuelvo ya con el penúltimo capi… espero que con el anterior capítulo te haya quedado todo algo más claro, gina lara. Bueno, de veras espero que os guste este capi, y es una pena pero… estamos llegando al final! La semana que viene tendréis el último capítulo de la historia

En fin, gracias por leerme. Millones de besos y abrazos a todo el mundo, y mil gracias ilily por tu comentario del anterior capítulo: aquí tienes la actualización ^^


	22. Capítulo 22: FELIZ ((final))

**Fred y James:**

El retrato de "Alaric el despechado" se abrió con un tenue chirrido, y los dos primos salieron de él. Fred consideraba una tontería lo que estaban haciendo. Era casi imposible encontrar a una persona que no quería ser encontrada en ese castillo, y así se lo hizo saber a James. Si al menos tuvieran el mapa del merodeador… pero justo la noche anterior Filch se lo había requisado a consecuencia de una especialmente cruel broma hacia el ajado conserje. Fred llegó incluso a sugerir entrar por la fuerza en el despacho de Filch y recuperar el mapa "nunca encontraremos a Rose sin él", decía.

James sin embargo no quería oír hablar de otra cosa que no fuera descuartizar en esos momentos, y en lugar de ir en busca de Rose, como el resto de sus primos, él iba a la caza de la "Barbie rubia", como solía llamar a Malfoy. Casi no pudo creer lo que vio cuando salieron del pasadizo: ¡lo había visto! juraría que acababa de ver un mechón de la estúpida melena del idiota redomado de Scorpius Malfoy saliendo por la puerta principal hacia los terrenos.

- ¡¿Lo has visto?! - inquirió con rudeza. Fred asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque al mismo tiempo divertido. Todo lo que fuera molestar a la Barbie rubia le parecía estupendo.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamaron a la vez, y echaron a correr por el hall hasta llegar a la entrada. Ambos salieron a un fresco día de niebla que parecía estar aclarando. Los pajaritos cantaban, incluso algunos cálidos rayos de sol parecían querer asomar tímidamente entre la neblina. Un vistazo general, y de pronto lo vieron: Scorpius Malfoy, acompañado de alguien que sin duda no era su prima, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de hierro de la entrada a los terrenos, sin duda con intención de abandonar el castillo. ¿Dónde demonios iría?

Las reacciones de James y Fred no se hicieron esperar. Ambos se miraron con el rostro desencajado. Si Malfoy estaba con Rose antes, ahora estaba con otra chica, y parecía tener tanta prisa por escapar de los terrenos… ¿qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿habría hecho daño a Rose? ¿de qué escapaba el muy cobarde?

Ambos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Intentaron ser sigilosos, no les convenía provocar un duelo en esos momentos, el factor sorpresa sería decisivo. James se ocupó incluso de hacer un encantamiento silenciador para que sus pasos y los de Fred no se escucharan contra la gravilla. Los muchachos se hicieron invisibles, agachándose sobre la capa del abuelo de James, que por suerte habían llevado consigo. El espacio era muy estrecho con ambos dentro de la capa, más teniendo en cuenta que eran alumnos fortachones y de gran estatura de séptimo año, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y gracias sobre todo a que la acompañante de Malfoy, a quien ya habían reconocido rezongaba perezosamente, consiguieron adelantarlos. En cuanto se encontraron frente a ellos, se quitaron la capa de inmediato, y los apuntaron con sus varitas. Podrían haberles atacado por la espalda directamente, y todo habría sido mucho más fácil, pero James y Fred eran auténticos y orgullosos Gryffindors cuyo orgullo y honor les impedía terminantemente jugar sucio como cualquier vulgar Slytherin.

El rostro de Malfoy estaba desencajado. Completamente desencajado. Parecía a simple vista, desarmado. Candice Fawley parecía entre nerviosa y divertida, y jugueteaba con la mano en los bolsillos de su capa. Deberían vigilarla, sin duda su varita estaba en ellos.

- Potter… Weasley…- dijo Malfoy con su voz llena de rabia y desprecio. - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?

- ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la Barbie- rubia- prisitas! ¿dónde vas con tanta prisa, muñequita?- lo provocó James con una sonrisa insolente, en este tipo de situaciones su habitual bravuconería se elevaba al cuadrado. Fred vigilaba las manos de Candice, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita. La muchacha permanecía inusualmente en silencio.

- Voy a donde me pasa por los cojones, ¿a ti qué te parece? - contestó el rubio con desprecio.

- Yo que tú no me pondría tan chulito, Malfoy - insistió James acercando su varita cada vez más al cuello del Slytherin.

Scorpius Malfoy parecía desesperando. Lo había atacado un nervioso tic en el ojo derecho, que parecía tener serias dificultades por mantenerse abierto.

Fred y James rieron estruendosamente.

-Vale princesita, antes de que te lances encima nuestro, te explicaré qué está pasando aquí- terminó imitando el tic de Scorpius. - Resulta que Rose no aparece. Resulta también, que ha llegado a nuestros oídos que estaba contigo. Sí, contigo- a cada palabra James se ponía más serio, era evidente que se ponía enfermo sólo de pensarlo. - Aunque suene increíble, tenemos una persona en la familia con un gusto vomitivo. Por tanto, la pregunta del millón, es: qué haces tú aquí, con esa víbora- dijo mirando a Fawley con desprecio- y por qué demonios parece que huyáis del castillo como si acabarais de cometer un asesinato- el Gryffindor había terminado la frase con los dientes completamente apretados, su mandíbula descontrolada debido a la rabia. Scorpius Malfoy iba a necesitar algún tipo de ayuda divina para salir de ésta sano y salvo.

- ¿Dónde está? Y ¿qué le has hecho? - insistió esta vez Fred, al no obtener respuesta de Scorpius.

Por su parte el rubio parecía a punto de echarse a llorar… algo muy apropiado para la diversión de los dos primos, si no fuera porque la situación era demasiado tensa para reírse a esas alturas. Se sentía un cobarde por haberla dejado en ese estado, se sentía triste y desolado por haberle hecho tanto daño en los dos últimos días, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con ese par de perros, lo que tenía que hacer es marcharse de ahí, el tiempo era crucial, no podía llegar tarde a la cita con su padre, que lo tomaría sin duda como una provocación, una clara declaración de intenciones que no le iba a beneficiar en absoluto.

- No sé de qué me hablas- soltó apretando los puños con rabia.

La confusión reinó. James Potter perdió los nervios, y arreó tal puñetazo en el estómago al slytherin que éste se lanzó al suelo encogido, intentando recuperar la respiración. Candice Fawley escapó ante las narices de un distraído Fred, y antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, había desaparecido por las vallas de la entrada.

**Candice Fawley:**

El día no podía estar resultando más propicio para Candice Fawley. Cuando ya pensaba que las cosas estaban poniéndose demasiado feas como para poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera improvisar, aparecían los dos gorilas descerebrados Weasley por excelencia y le despejaban el camino. Mientras divisaba las primeras casitas del pueblo, Candice Fawley se sentía afortunada. Plena de energía, y con el cerebro trabajando a toda máquina… todo aquello iba a resultar perfecto… por fin iba a recibir todo el reconocimiento que merecía, y no sólo eso… Scorpius se daría cuenta, si no se había dado cuenta ya, de que ella era la mejor opción para él. Iba a salvar su culo de tal manera que su ex novio debería guardarle gratitud por el resto de la eternidad…

La Slytherin entró en la decrépita tabernucha en la que Scorpius había quedado con su padre, echando un vistazo despreciativo, y dejando muy claro a todos los presentes que ella tenía demasiado nivel como para encontrarse allí por voluntad propia. De pronto se encontró de frente con una versión más madura del atractivo Scorpius Malfoy, quien se hallaba sentado en una mesa con un vaso de whiskey de fuego, y al parecer muy distraído.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Soy Candice Fawley- dijo mientras tendía la mano con una amplia sonrisa impregnada de falsa inocencia a un confuso Draco Malfoy.

**Rose Weasley:**

El convulso cuerpo de Rose Weasley intenta frenar sus incontrolables sollozos.

No dejaba de temblar desde que aquellos inoportunos pasos la despojaron de su tranquilo sueño y, fingiéndose dormida, había podido escuchar a la perfección cómo Scorpius se alejaba hacia los terrenos con su ex-novia, escuchar sus halagos hacia la despiadada serpiente, intuir sus sonrisas cómplices, sentir cómo ambos se reían de ella… ver por debajo de sus entrecerrados párpados cómo Scorpius se fijaba en su abandonado cuerpo y la ignoraba, ver y darse cuenta de cómo todo era parte de un plan. Un cruel plan que pretendía hundirla, arrancarle las ganas de vivir, justo en el día de su cumpleaños. Todos esos meses de besos, caricias, flores, regalos y dulces palabras formaban parte de un sádico plan, y ella había sido tan estúpida como para creérselo. Sin embargo le parecía demasiado extraño que Malfoy no hubiera comentado nada al verla así, que no se lo hubiera hecho saber a su querida serpiente para que ambos pudieran disfrutar al máximo de la visión de ella, más humillada que nunca. ¿Por qué no lo habrían hecho? Quizá se había aburrido definitivamente de ella. Quizá Rose era tan sosa y tan "indigna" para él de merecerlo que ya ni siquiera le producía placer alguno seguir humillándola…

-¡Rose!- exclamó una voz conocida. Era Hugo, su hermano.

De inmediato se lanzó a su lado, la tomó de las manos, intentó que ella se levantara de aquel lugar. Rose ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para negarse… se limitó a obedecer, sin dejar de sollozar. Ni siquiera veía por dónde iba. Hugo se moría de ganas de preguntarle un millón de cosas. Por su sangre bullía un incontrolable deseo de vengarse de todo el que tuviera algo que ver con el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su hermana mayor, pero sabía que debía darle un tiempo, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber qué hacer. La gente comenzaba a despertar en el castillo, y los pasillos pronto comenzarían a ser un bullicio de actividad. Tenía que llevarse a Rose a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarles, donde ella pudiera desahogarse. Sabía que ella sólo quería dormir, conocía a su hermana a la perfección. Siempre que se llevaba un gran disgusto, una enorme desilusión, siempre que Rose Weasley estaba deprimida, lo único que buscaba en el mundo era escapar de la realidad, oportunidad que sólo Morfeo le proporcionaba. El Weasley escuchó risas al final del pasillo por el que caminaban. No permitiría que vieran a su hermana de aquel modo, él sabía que ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Ahora Rose era responsabilidad suya, y la iba a cuidar. Hugo forzó la puerta más cercana, e hizo entrar a Rose en lo que parecía un aula en desuso. La abrazó mientras notaba cómo temblaba bajo sus brazos. Besó su pelo e intentó tranquilizarla. Pero Rose ni siquiera abría los ojos, necesitaba más tiempo. En ese momento Hugo se juró a sí mismo que, sin importar cómo o cuando, acabaría con Scorpius Malfoy.

**Lily Luna, Albus, Roxanne y Lucy:**

El bolsillo de Lily Luna ardía, y ella sacó con excitación la enorme moneda de oro gracias a la cual todos los primos se estaban comunicando aquella alocada mañana. Era una idea familiar que se había ido transmitiendo desde que Victoire, la prima más mayor, entró en su primer año a Hogwarts. Desde entonces todos los alumnos miembros de la familia Weasley usaban este original método para comunicarse entre ellos, que se remontaba a los tiempos de sus padres y tíos, y los cuales lo habían ideado para enviarse mensajes sin ser descubiertos, durante una dura y represiva época escolar.

El mensaje era de Fred, y tan sólo una palabra brillaba en la ardiente superficie de la moneda: "TERRENOS".

Lily miró a sus primas y hermano, quien se había reunido con ellas tras perder de vista a Hugo. Lucy y Roxanne tenían su propia moneda en la mano, y a todos ellos les gobernaba la confusión.

- Vamos

Los cuatro Gryffindor bajaron por la escalera principal, atravesaron como un rayo el vestíbulo sin decirse ni media palabra, y salieron al ya más cálido día casi primaveral. No vieron nada, y una mueca de fastidio apareció en la cara de la más joven de las muchachas.

- Tranquila Lily, le contestaré…- dijo Lucy mientras, con su varita, enviaba un mensaje para James.

No hizo falta que Fred contestara, dos segundos después lo tenían detrás, haciéndoles exageradas muecas para que lo siguieran. Los cinco primos marcharon en silencio hacia el bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Roxanne con impaciencia a su hermano.

- Tenemos a Malfoy- replicó éste con una mueca malévola, que no hizo si no preocupar más a tres de los primos. Albus gimió.

- ¿Y Rose?

Fred se encogió de hombros, con cierto grado de preocupación grabado en su ceño.

- Esto no me lo pierdo- añadió Roxanne con cara de traviesa maldad. Su carácter travieso y despreocupado le permitía eludirse con facilidad, incluso en momentos de máximo estrés y preocupación. Pero Lily, Lucy y Albus no podían dejar de pensar con angustia que todavía no se sabía nada de Rose. Para cuando llegaron al claro donde James vigilaba a un desarmado y evidentemente alicaído Scorpius, quien se encontraba atado contra un árbol y con la nariz llena de sangre por todos lados, Albus decidió intentar contactar con Hugo, del que hacía por lo menos una hora que no sabían nada.

**Hugo Weasley :**

Hugo Weasley se dirigía hacia la sala de los menesteres. Se quedaría allí con Rose hasta que a la misma se le pasara el disgusto. No podía permitirse llevarla a sala común, que en ese momento se encontraría abarrotada. Puede que incluso sus amigas la estuvieran buscando.

De pronto el bolsillo del muchacho pelirrojo comenzó a arder de nuevo. Ya lo había notado anteriormente, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacerle caso. Miró la moneda, el mensaje era de Albus, al que hacía ya un buen rato que había dado esquinazo. Quería saber dónde estaba. De pronto se sintió culpable.

Un segundo mensaje, esta vez de Lily, apareció en la moneda antes de que pudiera pensar en si contestar o no. "Ven al bosque, date prisa".

-¡Mierda! Susurró Hugo, dispuesto a ignorar el mensaje. Metió la moneda en sus pantalones de nuevo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los enrojecidos ojos de su hermana.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella con voz débil y afectada. Hugo la miró enternecido y enormemente aliviado de que hablara. - Nada, tonterías de Lily.- contestó con voz dulce.

Rose le arrebató la moneda sin darle tiempo siquiera a quejarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exigió su hermana con brusquedad.

- Ni lo sé, ni importa, Rose.

Pero Rose había leído el mensaje en la moneda, y se lo había tomado como que Lily estaba en apuros. No era momento para pensar en ella misma y autocompadecerse, menos aún para debilidades. Agarró a su hermano de la mano, y secándose las lágrimas lo arrastró camino a los terrenos, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas.

**Scorpius Malfoy:**

James Potter y Fred Weasley exigían a gritos saber dónde estaba su prima. Scorpius les cuenta que la vio por última vez esa mañana, en la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba preocupado por ella, y sabía que si les decía dónde estaba irían a por ella, y la cuidarían. La consolarían. La ayudarían. Otro puñetazo, y siente cómo su nariz cruje bajo el puño de uno de los dos Gryffindors. No sabe quién ha sido esta vez, y tampoco le importa. Scorpius Malfoy se sentía humillado. Pero la sensación de devastación que arrasaba con su cuerpo poco tenía que ver con la humillación de la que estaba siendo merecido objeto por parte de los primos de Rose.

Se sentía mal por su absurdo plan. Terriblemente mal por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para haber planeado plantarle cara a su padre sin ninguna triquiñuela, y peor aún por todo lo que le había hecho a Rose durante esos días. Se hallaba en tal estado de tristeza y meditación que se regocijaba con cada uno de los golpes e insultos que los primos de Rose le propinaban. Porque lo merecía. Se siente muy alejado del dolor físico en esos momentos. Sus ojos cerrados sólo ven el rostro de Rose. Su corazón hecho pedazos tras haberlo visto salir con Fawley del aula, su cuerpo encogido y tumbado en el frío suelo aquel amanecer… su rostro desilusionado. Entonces vuelve a recordar cómo es su rostro cuando sonríe. Su expresión de fingido enfado cada vez que le roba un beso, o la emoción mal disimulada en su cara cada vez que se encuentran. Y en ese momento es plenamente consciente de lo muchísimo que la ama, y de que pase lo que pase luchará para que estén juntos.

Un pequeño bullicio se desata en el claro del bosque que hacía unos minutos se hallaba extrañamente silencioso. Scorpius suponía que se habían marchado a buscar a Rose, pero ahora puede escuchar un gran número de voces conocidas. Al parecer todos los primos han acudido a recrearse con el espectáculo.

- Gracias a Merlín…- dice una voz con alivio.

-¡No! ¡Sacadla de aquí! ¿No lo entendéis?- gruñe con furia una voz que el Slytherin identifica como la de James Potter.

Pasos apresurados, y voces airadas.

De pronto Scorpius escucha algo que hace que le de un vuelco al corazón. Abre los ojos de inmediato.

- ¿Qué narices pasa aquí, qué intentáis ocultarme?

Una furia incontrolable domina la voz de Rose Weasley, borrando todo atisbo de su anterior debilidad. La mayoría de los primos se apartan.

Los ojos azules se encuentran con los grises, y ambos se quedan mirándose, sin decirse nada.

Todos los presentes observan la escena en silencio, el tiempo parece haberse detenido, sólo para ellos dos.

Scorpius atraviesa sus ojos con profundidad, su cara muestra el mayor alivio posible, al ver que ella está bien. La mira con ardor, pretende decirle de este modo que la ama sólo a ella. El rostro de Rose se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor y decepción que sólo muestra por un segundo, pues un segundo más tarde se ha puesto la ya tan conocida máscara de frialdad. Le dice a Scorpius con su mirada que la ha perdido. Se acerca a él, el bosque en pleno contiene la respiración.

Se queda mirándolo lo que le parece una eternidad, y entonces le da una humillante y fuerte bofetada que resuena por todo el lugar. Scorpius siente que su corazón se hace pedazos, pero bien que lo merece. Haría lo que fuera por hacerle comprender… Incluso después de ello, sus primos contienen el habla. Una última mirada, y Rose se ha dado la vuelta. Se dirige a James.

- Soltadlo. Soltadlo inmediatamente.

Fieras protestas siguen a sus palabras, pero ella no quiere escuchar nada más.

- No entiendo a qué jugáis haciendo algo así. Podrían expulsaros a todos, y eso será lo más suave que merezcáis- reclama, su voz más fría a cada palabra. - Soltadlo- vuelve a insistir, y James lo suelta. Por su cara podría decirse que las navidades han sido canceladas durante el resto de la eternidad. Está furioso con Rose, y pretende hacérselo saber. Pero ella no está para aguantarlo. Scorpius Malfoy frota sus adoloridos brazos por la acción de la cuerda. Corre hasta Rose, la sujeta de los brazos, y es consciente de que al menos siete varitas lo apuntan en ese mismo momento, dispuestas a maldecirlo. Si no lo han hecho ya es porque todavía está desarmado.

- Volveré- le dice únicamente. Toma su varita del suelo, y corre más de lo que ha corrido en toda su vida hacia Hogsmeade…

Un joven rubio irrumpe en la decrépita taberna, y se apoya en los goznes de la puerta, sin aliento. Escruta con avidez la pequeña y sucia sala, y encuentra de inmediato unos ojos iguales que los suyos. Sin perder un segundo, Scorpius se sienta en la mesa que su padre comparte con Candice. Su expresión es inescrutable. La de su padre, parece decepcionada. Candice Fawley es por fin consciente de que ha llegado. Se siente molesta porque lo hayan dejado marchar, y temerosa de cómo pueda reaccionar Scorpius. Lleva largo rato hablando con el que anhela sea su futuro suegro, un gran camino recorrido para que ahora todo se arruine. La chica compone de inmediato una terriblemente falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se levanta, y abraza a Scorpius, a quien entran ganas de apartarla con brusquedad. Candice intenta besarlo y es más de lo que él puede aguantar. La aparta como si fuera una mosca pesada rondando su comida, y se ocupa de mostrar todo el desprecio del que es capaz con su mirada. Ella no se da por aludida, o al menos, finge no hacerlo.

- Sí que tardabas amor mío… le estaba contando a tu estimado padre lo feliz que me has hecho al darte cuenta de que estabas completamente equivocado. Que me amabas a mí, y que vamos a casarnos- soltó ella con maldad, dirigiéndole una mirada de: "no tienes más remedio que confirmarlo…" al tiempo que mostraba radiante un anillo.

Scorpius, que conocía perfectamente hasta dónde podía llegar la maldad y la astucia de aquella serpiente no pudo sin embargo quedarse de piedra ante tan descarada muestra de manipulación, locura y egoísmo.

Aún así, sacudió la cabeza ignorando a Candice, y se volvió hacia su padre.

- Papá. Ven conmigo. Por favor- le ruega, y Draco Malfoy se levanta de inmediato, con clara confusión en su mirada.

Candice Fawley es presa de una rabieta. Ha seguido a Scorpius y su padre durante todo el camino refunfuñando e intentando llamar la atención de ambos. Cree todavía en sus posibilidades si hacer ver a Scorpius la gravedad de desmentir su versión, pero el muchacho se halla en tal estado de decisión que ni siquiera parecer ser consciente de que ella está todavía allí. Su padre camina a su lado, confuso, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dirigen la palabra. Está sumamente intrigado, jamás había visto a su hijo en tal estado. Y no precisamente por ver su nariz cubierta de sangre, es la fuerza interior que emana la que lo tiene obnubilado. Por fin Draco Malfoy se decide a hablar. Mira a su hijo.

- ¿Adónde me llevas, Scorpius?- pregunta con autoridad al tiempo que observa con disgusto a aquella despreciable chiquilla que pretende apropiarse de su hijo.

- Ahora lo veras. Pero para ello necesito que te vayas, Fawley- suelta Scorpius sin ningún miramiento, deteniéndose en seco. Ella no parece en absoluto dispuesta, y Draco está comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

- Me parecen unos modales muy impropios de su apellido, señorita Fawley, pensaba otra cosa de usted… creo que tendré que informar a su padre de esto.

Candice siente por fin todo el peso de sus humillaciones, como si la hubieran derribado de un mazazo. Sin mediar palabra y pensando tan sólo en la venganza, corre hacia su sala común, tapándose la llorosa cara, y pensando en mil y una acciones para vengarse de todo aquello.

Scorpius sonríe a su padre.

Ambos llegan a la sala común de Gryffindor, Draco tiene el corazón en un puño. Scorpius envía un patronus a Rose, supone que estará allí, pero no obtiene respuesta. Tras media hora esperando, un chico de tercer curso sale por el retrato, y Scorpius le ruega que haga salir a Rose Weasley. Al rato ella sale, con aspecto de no saber qué ocurre. Una horda de sobreprotectores primos salen tras ella, y ella irritada, los hace volver a entrar antes de que siquiera vean a los poco comunes visitantes.

El rostro de Rose se tiñe de frialdad al ver a Scorpius y su padre observándola, y se prepara para dar una mordaz contestación. Supone que ambos han acudido a pedir responsabilidades por lo sucedido aquella mañana en el bosque. Pero de pronto Scorpius pone su mundo del revés.

Avanza hasta ella, la toma de la mano.

- Papá…- dice Scorpius con ímpetu- Ésta es Rose Weasley. Y es el amor de mi vida. La amo. Y voy a estar con ella, durante el resto de mi vida…

Tras lo que le parece una eternidad, se vuelve hacia su padre, espera recibir la segunda bofetada del día en su ya maltrecho rostro. Pero su padre está sonriendo, y una brillante lágrima cae por su mejilla.

- Hoy me has hecho feliz, hijo mío.

**Rose Weasley:**

Y esa es nuestra historia, cielo… todavía soy incapaz de enumerar todas las pequeñas y maravillosas cosas que esos ojos grises han cambiado en mí. Nunca terminaría de enumerar… lo que tú me haces ser"- dice, mirando ya con intensidad los ojos de su marido. Rose Weasley se levanta. Su pequeña hijita ya duerme. Se acerca con sigilo a Scorpius, temiendo despertar a la pequeña Siannah, y lo toma de las manos.

- Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte lo que tú me haces ser, Scorpius. Tú me haces ser feliz.

... FIN...

O.O.O.O.O. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.

_**Gina lara: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… he tenido una horrible falta de tiempo últimamente… quiero darte las gracias, gracias de corazón, porque gracias a tus incondicionales comentarios, tenía ganas de seguir. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad, espero no haberte decepcionado con el final. Un beso enorme **___

_**Nadeshiko0814: Lo mismo para ti, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! **____** la falta de tiempo no perdona… Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me hizo muchísima ilusión ver tanto entusiasmo, y me alegra mucho que te gustara que Draco y Astoria estuvieran enamorados 3 no podía verlo de otro modo! Jejeje**_

_**Un besazo y gracias! **____** (Espero no decepcionarte a ti tampoco con el final!)**_

_**Y otra historia que llega a su fin, queridos míos ... Rose y Scorpius llevan acompañando mis veladas de escritura desde enero de 2011, y desde entonces me he sentido unida a estos dos personajes de una manera muy especial... mucho ha cambiado y evolucionado mi forma de escribir desde entonces, por muchos distintos estilos literarios ha tenido que pasar esta pobre historia para acabar finalizando en el estilo con el que más cómoda me he sentido hasta el momento. Desde aquí doy las gracias a todos vosotros, que me habéis seguido durante estos dos años. Que habéis esperando con santa paciencia mis siempre tardanas actualizaciones, que me habéis colocado en favoritos, y sobre todo, que me habéis hecho comentarios, los cuales siempre me ayudaban a nunca perder la motivación... **_

_**Gracias otra vez por vuestra eterna paciencia con las actualizaciones. Me voy triste como si un amor se terminara, pero en realidad no es así. Un amor comienza. **_

_**Si alguien a quien guste cómo escribo se siente tan huérfano como yo en este mismo momento, le recomiendo mis dos nuevas historias: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" sobre los fundadores y la apertura de Hogwarts, en la que ahora mismo estoy poniendo todo mi cariño, mi alma, y mi corazón; y Chocolate, menta, rosas&rock´n roll (un Rose/James que me tiene completamente entusiasmada)... Un enorme beso y GRACIAS, DE VERDAD! HASTA SIEMPRE!**_


End file.
